Rescue Me
by imjustwriting
Summary: She was bruised and beaten. Broken beyond repair. But he, he could fix her. Read & Review! Rated M for violence and some sexual content.
1. Introduction

**A/N:** So, my little lovelies. Many of you, actually all of you, have asked me (and some of you have begged me, hehe,) to continue with this story, so here I am to make Rescue Me into a full story. Updates will probably be about the same as my other story, Flawed Reality, like once every 2 weeks or quicker depending on my schedule. As some of you know I am in my first year of college, so the work load isn't that heavy, but it's still headache worthy, plus I am working about 30 hours a week so my days are pretty crazy. My mom was just asking me today how I found the time to get up to 26 chapters with Flawed Reality, and I couldn't even answer her. Haha. So, enough with my banter, below is some critical information to understand the story a little better, so read that first! The first chapter will be up by this weekend. :)

- Couplings will be Brase for a little while; Brucas eventually, but not sure when; Naley of course and I might throw in some Routh or Milth; I've always thought Mouth and Rachel would be great together, but Mouth and Millie are really cute too, so tell me which of those two couples you'd wanna see. Also Karen and Keith.

- Not sure how long this will be exactly; I'll just go where it takes me.

- It will be AU, (alternate universe, for those that don't know the acronyms) but I will stay somewhat true to the past of the show.

**Things that are different/need to know are the following:**

1.) Lucas and Peyton did cheat on Brooke in Season 1, but Brooke and Lucas never got back together like they did in Season 3 and Leyton never got together during senior year in Season 4.

2.) Julian is a member of the main circle of friends; he moved to Tree Hill near the end of junior year and him and Peyton have been together since. The two of them are together in this story, not married yet.

3.) Naley is, well, Naley. They are the same as they have always been on the show, even up through the end of Season 4. They got married their junior year of high school, had Jamie when they were seniors, that whole thing. They also have had two more kids since then; Emily and Connor, who are four-year old twins. Jamie is 9 years old.

4.) Brooke and Haley became best friends after Leyton cheated, and Rachel joined them just like she did in the beginning of their senior year; Brooke and Rachel had their fights like they did on the show, but since then all of them have become really close, even Brooke and Peyton again. And especially Brooke and Lucas; they have practically become like Lucas and Haley are on the show, but they will be together eventually in the story.

5.) The main circle revolves around Brooke, Chase, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Bevin, Skills, Mouth, Rachel, Peyton and Julian. I'll probably write in Junk and Fergie occasionally; they are so hilarious, I love 'em. Plus the kids as well...Jamie, Emily, Connor and Lily. Also, Keith and Karen are together; the shooting did happen, but Keith never went into the school because Dan wouldn't let him.

6.) Dan will be in the story a little bit; and when he is, he will be good Dan, because I love good Dan, especially with Jamie. No relationship with Skills and Deb will happen in this story; I'm sorry. I like their characters, but a relationship with them is just too bizarre for me to write.

7.) Lucas did publish his first two books, but they were not all about Peyton; The Comet, I am going to have it based on Brooke and Lucas' relationship, but no-one knows that except Lucas, since he wrote it. LoL.

8.) You've already read the what-was-going-to-be one-shot, so you know that this story will be violent, sad and at times, dark. Chase will be the "bad guy," as he mistreats Brooke, both physically and emotionally. And at no point in this story, will you see me deliberately insulting domestic abuse/violence or putting it upon a pedastal as an acceptable thing; I have been a victim of childhood and domestic abuse and no purposeful teasing will happen on my watch. ;)

9.) This is going to be a BRUCAS story, as well as Naley, Pulian, Routh/Milth, KK(Karen and Keith) and possibly Skevin.

I thank-you all in advance for reading and I hope I do not disappoint. The first chapter will be up in a few days; at most, a week. I assure you. Personals are below from the one-shot!

**Thank-you's!!!**

**Tanya! (tanya2byour21)-** I am so happy that you liked it hun! Like I said, the idea just popped into my head and here it is. Haha. Yeah, Brooke and Haley are going to be really close in this story, but I'm guessing you already knew that. I hope you continue reading and reviewing! Love ya girl!

**MissMimi87-** Thanks so much for the feedback! I'm glad you like the idea. Hope you enjoy the story! Keep reading and reviewing! :)

**Becky! (becky89)-** I'm assuming your name is Becky anyway. LoL. You got your wish, my dear. I decided to continue this story. Hopefully, you all aren't disappointed. Please let me know what you think girly! ;)

**superstargirl7-** I will definitely be doing exactly that with Brucas! Especially with the lack of them, because of Mark Schwahn…curse his name. LoL. I hope you liked this story! I hope you keep reading and reviewing! :)

**Jill Cohen-** Hey Jill! Thanks so much for the nice review. I liked it as a one-shot too, but all of you wanted to see me continue it, so, here I am. LoL. I'm glad you like it so far, hope I don't disappoint! Keep reading!

**brucasever-** Thanks so much for your review; I want to call you by your name, but I don't know it! LoL. Let me know in a PM or a review if you post one. And I'm really happy that everyone likes it so far. Keep reading and reviewing hun!

**Sara! (Brucas2006)-** Thanks for reviewing the one-shot. As you can see, I've decided to turn it into a story, so hopefully you and everyone else likes it. Let me know how it is, and if I am doing an okay job. And Lucas, along with a few other choice characters will be doing a lot of rescuing Brooke. She's going to need her friends for this. Thanks again girl!

**Leanne! (****)-** If I had you captured, than I must be doing something right. Haha. Thank-you bunches for your sweet review. I am so glad that everyone is taking to this story so well. I was nervous about turning it into a full story, but everyone has reassured me about it, so here I am. I hope to see more reviews from you in the future! I hope you keep reading! :)

**BrucasLeyton4ever-** That makes two of us! Lucas never stuck true to his word when he said he would save her; jerk. Anyway…lol. I am glad that you liked the first chapter, or idea at least. Thanks so much for leaving a review and letting me know what you thought. I hope you continue reading and reviewing! Thanks again!

**Brucas10-** You got your wish! I decided to make it into a story, with a little push from some great friends of mine. Hopefully you're not disappointed, and don't worry, this will definitely be a Brucas story! Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks again hunnie!

**Savannah-** Haha. I loved your review. It's nice to know that people enjoy my writing, because sometimes I get nervous about posting, just because it's still kind of new to me. I'm not sure how long this will be exactly, but it won't be less than 15-20 chapters. I can tell you that much. Haha. Hope you keep reading and reviewing hun! And thanks again for your nice review; reviews like yours always make me happy.

**Rohini! (**** FTW)-** I think I will call you Ro. Since my name is Morgan, my friends have always called me Mo, or Momo. Haha. We have something in common, well, sort of. Haha. And I was kind of confused by your review; did you want me to continue it? LoL. Hehee. I'm just kidding hun! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter so much, and yes, I am definitely continuing. I hope you keep reading! Keep a lookout! LoL. :)

**Ghostwriter-** Thank-you. I'm glad you like it so far. And Chase is out of character, but I made him that way for the one-shot, but since I'm continuing with the story, I am going to be changing a few background things, so it will be sort of AU. I hope you keep reading and reviewing! Thanks again!

**Diane-** Awwe. Thank-you so much hun! I'm flattered that you love my stories and writing. Hope I don't disappoint and you keep reading and reviewing. Thanks again for your sweet review! Love ya hun! :)

**Yana! (yaba)-** Your review was another one of my favorites. I love reading feedback from you guys, because it really does help me improve my writing. And you're right, I do have some interesting plot lines to work with and I can go deeper with this story, so thanks for writing that in your review. I'm happy that you like it so far! Keep reading and reviewing hun! :)

**hopelessromantic549-** Another great review that I enjoyed reading! I like that I was able to capture all of those emotions for you into the beginning. Yes, Lucas and Brooke's mother did have a lot to do with her insecurities and low-self esteem, but all of that is about to change! I hope you keep reading and reviewing. Thanks again for you wonderfully amazing review!

**brookenlucas4eva03-** Hope, I you enjoy the story! Please let me know hun!

**bjames238-** Thank-you so much for your awesome review! And I saw your profile, I love your philosophy. That should be a rule on this site! LoL. I can't wait to see what you think of this story and hopefully you continue reading and reviewing! :)

**AHJNKCES-** Well, as you can see I decided to continue this; so hopefully that makes you happy! I'm glad you liked it so much and I hope you continue reading and reviewing! :)

**BDavisLScott23-** Your review made me smile! I'm so happy that you liked it so much. And don't fret my dear; Lucas will be doing a lot of saving on Brooke's part! Hehe. Hope you continue reading and reviewing! Thanks again for your amazing review! ;)

**allim227-** You made me cry again! And of course happy tears! Best review award has to go to you hun; what is your name? When people like you say things like what you did in your review, it makes me so incredibly happy. I couldn't stop smiling the day I read it, because I knew that my writing was making a difference out there to someone. I love that you love my stories and you're such a sweet person! Thank-you so incredibly much for your beautiful words; people like you is the reason why I write. I hope you enjoy the story. Please continue reading and reviewing hun! =D

**anonymous-** Thanks so much for the review. I'm glad you like it and you continue reading! Thanks again hun!

**PrincessOnyx- **Awwe, thank-you so much for your very kind review. I am glad you liked it so much! Thanks for reading! The first chapter should be up within the next week. Hopefully you keep reading and reviewing.

Thanks again everyone!

XoX,

MoRgAn


	2. Let Me Go

**A/N:** Here it is!!! I know I'm a week behind on when I said I would post it, but some personal things got in the way with work and school started creeping up on me, so I had to resolve that and get all of that done. But here is the first chapter!! I hope you all enjoy it and please leave a review when you're done reading. It would only take a minute and I'd love to hear what you all think of this new story!

Thank-you to all of you that reviewed the introduction chapter! I'm glad you seem to like this story so much! Personal's will be after this chapter!

Special thanks to Jennie (Jenn0615) for helping me decide a few things with this! Love you girl!

**Disclaimer:**** Unfortunately I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill; if I did than I would have Mark Schwahn's job and there would never have been any Leyton. ;)**

**--------**

Everything was as it should be.

The guests were seated; the flowers were arranged and had been hours before. The reverend stood at the back of the church, waiting for the groomsmen, who were in their private dressing room. The man in the black cloak stood waiting patiently until the ceremony would begin; the music would play and another happy couple would be married in the house of God.

Downstairs in the guy's room, were a group of men who had become close friends and two children.

"Dad, when do we go out there?" the older of the boys asked.

"We still have a few minutes buddy. We have to wait for the girls to finish getting ready and then the ceremony will start, okay?" a tall brunette man explained.

"Okay," the blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy replied.

"Then we eat cake, right daddy!?" the smaller of the boys said excitedly.

"That's right Connor, after Aunt Brooke and Uncle Chase are married, then we go to the reception hall and have a big party," Nathan Scott told his youngest son.

"Yes!" Connor squealed.

Nathan let out a chuckle before turning back to his oldest son James.

"Jamie, where'd your sister run off to now?" Nathan asked his first-born.

"I think she went back upstairs with mom," Jamie replied.

"Alright, I'm going to go make sure. Stay here with your brother and the guys, okay?" Nathan told his nine-year old son.

"Sure dad," James shrugged.

Nathan nodded to his son and then excused himself from the group. He stepped outside into the hall and walked up the two flights of stairs to the girl's dressing room.

He knocked twice before the door swung open to reveal his dark brunette wife.

"Hey baby," he greeted her with a smile.

"Hi, everything okay?" Haley asked worriedly.

"Everything is fine, but uhm, is Em up here with you guys? She keeps running off."

"Yeah, she's here. She ran up here a few minutes ago; said the boys were, and I quote, 'boring the rotten heck out of me with their stupid basketball talk,'" Haley chuckled, "She's playing with Lily now."

"Oh, okay. Good. You girls almost ready then?" Nathan asked, peeking his head into the dressing room a little.

"Yeah, almost; five, ten minutes tops. Karen is giving Brooke another pep talk. The girl is nervous as hell," Haley told the brunette man in front of her.

"Well, that's Brooke Davis for you," Nathan stated, "By the way, did I tell you how amazing you look?"

"Actually no, you haven't yet," Haley replied, stepping out into the hallway.

Nathan reached out his arms and placed his hands on Haley's waste, pulling her against him softly.

"Well, you do. You're breathtakingly gorgeous."

"Why, thank-you," Haley said, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck. She then leaned up and softly kissed Nathan on the lips; it only took a moment before Nathan reciprocated.

When they pulled away, the two locked eyes and rested their foreheads against the other's.

"Mmhmm," Haley mumbled happily, "I love you."

"I love you," Nathan told her.

"Hhmhmm." The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted the intimate moment between the married couple. Both Nathan and Haley turned to see Lucas standing a few feet away from them

"What's up Luke?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the reverend just came to get us, it's about that time," Lucas replied.

"Oh, alright. Thanks Luke," Nathan told his brother.

"I guess I'll see you out there than," Nathan said, turning back to Haley.

"Okay," Haley told him, before pecking him on the lips once more.

She smiled at Lucas before walking back inside the dressing room.

Nathan walked over to the staircase, but stopped when he noticed Lucas wasn't following.

"You coming bro?"

"Uhm, yeah. I just wanted to talk to the bride before everything started," Lucas told his younger brother.

Nathan eyed him suspiciously.

"Don't do anything irrational," the brunette warned teasingly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lucas questioned.

"You know exactly what it means. Whatever man, I'll see you out there. And don't worry, I'll cover for you when everyone asks where you are," Nathan told him.

"Okay, thanks Nate."

"Yeah, yeah," Nathan mumbled and then continued walking down the stairs.

Back inside the dressing room, Haley had told the girls it was time to get the show on the road.

"Already?" a brunette panicked.

"Brooke, calm down. Okay? Everything will be okay, I promise. Now, if you start crying...again, then we will have to fix your make-up...again. Just relax alright?" the gentle sound of Karen's voice seemed to soothe the panicking dimpled brunette as she stood in front of her closest friends in her one of a kind dress.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just...I'm nervous, scared and excited all at once, and I just want everything to go perfectly; I want it all to be perfect," Brooke told the older woman.

"And it will be," Karen began, "You're marrying someone who loves you unconditionally and you love him. That, in itself, is what makes today perfect."

Brooke only nodded, sending a small smile towards the woman who had become a mother to her over the years, even when her and Lucas had broken up and ended their relationship.

"Besides," Haley began, "As soon as you get out there and you see Chase and you're standing in front of him, your nerves will loosen up and the stress will disappear, I promise."

"Plus, think of all of the fun and kinky sex you guys will be having tonight and on your honeymoon," a redhead smirked.

"Rachel!" Peyton exclaimed, "Brooke, don't pay any attention to her. She's just bitter because she's not the one in the wedding dress; it's because no one loves her."

Rachel glared at the curly blonde, before speaking once more.

"Before you start throwing out insults there blondie, why don't you take a look at your own wedding ring, oh wait, you don't have one do you?!" Rachel teased.

"You're such a bitch," Peyton muttered jokingly, as she nudged the redhead playfully in the side as they were standing next to each other.

"I never said I was nice," Rachel told the blonde.

Peyton only rolled her eyes at her friends antics, "Yeah, whatever."

"You know there are two little girls in this room," Karen reminded the friends sternly.

"Sorry Karen," they both stated apologetically.

Haley chuckled, while Brooke giggled.

"Okay, okay. We need to get going. Rach and Peyt, you guys head out to the main doors, Karen can you get the girls ready?" Haley began, going into command-mode.

Rachel and Peyton only nodded in reply and then grabbed their bridesmaids bouquets.

"Sure honey," Karen told her before turning her attention to her daughter Lily and Emily, who was basically her granddaughter, "C'mon girls. It's time to go."

"Is it time to throw the flowers nanny Karen?" Emily asked innocently in her creamy ivory flower girl's dress.

"Yep, are you girls excited?" Karen asked.

The two of them only nodded their little brunette heads enthusiastically.

The three said a 'see you soon' to Brooke and her three bridesmaids and then left the room to head downstairs to the main floor.

"You ready?" Haley asked Brooke, while Peyton and Rachel stood to the side, admiring their close friend; she looked exquisite.

Brooke had pinned her hair back in a half-up, half-down fashion. Her chocolate brown locks were wavy and loose waves hung on the sides of her face. Her make-up was light, with only a light pink tint of shade on her cheeks. Her hazel eyes were lined perfectly with a black pencil and her eyelids wore a smoky auburn shade. Her lips were pink and full and her dimples were in full effect.

The dress adorning her curves marvelously was a Vera Wang original; a strapless haltered number with a beaded waist that was corseted in the back and hung down to the floor.

"Brooke, you look amazing," Rachel commented, smiling at her good friend.

"Thanks," Brooke said to the redhead.

"You really do Brooke," Peyton agreed and Haley nodded right along.

Brooke smiled at all three of them before perching her veil on the top of her head with a small smile.

"I'm ready," she announced.

"Okay, we'll see you out there, alright? Keith will be waiting for you at the main entrance," Haley reminded her close friend.

"I know," Brooke said, "Thanks for everything you guys."

Haley and Rachel smiled once more at their friend before walking out of the room and downstairs.

"You excited?" Peyton asked the brunette, as the blonde had waited behind to talk to her friend.

"Very, but also nervous," Brooke replied shakily.

"Everything will go off without a hitch, I promise. Just breathe and relax okay?" Peyton suggested.

Brooke nodded before pulling her blonde friend to her for a hug.

"Thanks ," Brooke told her

"Anytime ," Peyton said,

"You know, it will be after today," Brooke joked.

"No, you'll always be my ."

"Yeah," Brooke agreed.

"Okay, well, I have to get going. I'll see you out there," Peyton told the brunette, smiling at her once more.

"Okay," Brooke smiled back.

Peyton then turned and walked towards the door; closing the door softly behind her. Once in the hallway she walked to the stairs and began walking down carefully, as she was in three inch black peek-toe heels.

Back inside the dressing room, Brooke had put a few last minute touches on herself as she looked in the full-length mirror.

She had just placed one last bobby pin in the back of her hair when she heard a soft knock at the door.

Thinking it was one of the girls, she called across the room, "Come in."

Moments later the door opened and the last person she expected walked through the door.

"Hi," Brooke began, "What are you doing up here? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just needed to see you," the surprise visitor replied, as they closed the door behind them and took a step towards Brooke.

She didn't move when the person stepped towards her; she had no reason to be scared.

"That's all? You couldn't have just waited until I got downstairs?" Brooke joked lightly, letting out her infectious laugh.

"Okay, so I wanted to be the first one to see you; at least the first guy to see you," the person revealed.

"That's sweet Lucas, but why are you really up here?" Brooke asked the blonde.

"I really just wanted to see you, and talk to you before the ceremony," Lucas told her.

"Playing the big-brother role again?" Brooke teased.

"That's kind of gross considering we've had sex, you know that right?" Lucas reminded the brunette with a smirk.

"Yeah, I know," Brooke stated quietly.

There was then an awkward sense of tension in the room that wasn't there moments prior.

"You're happy right?" Lucas asked her, taking another step towards her.

The brunette girl held her ground as he walked closer to her, "Yeah, I am. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just...I just want to see you happy Pretty Girl," he told her quietly.

"Don't," Brooke said sternly before he went any further.

"Don't what?" he asked.

"Don't come in here playing the friend card and then start saying these things to me and calling me these old names," Brooke told him.

"You used to love that name."

"Yeah, used to, as in past tense. For God sake's Lucas, I'm fifteen minutes away from being married!"

"I know, I just..."

"You just what?"

Lucas was suddenly unsure of how to talk to her, as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You know I love you right Brooke?" he asked her moments later.

"Yeah, I know; because we're friends right Luke?" she asked him, emphasizing the word friends as she did so.

"We'll always be friends Brooke, but at one point in our lives we had been much more than that," he reminded her.

"Yeah, I know," she began quietly, before the memories came flooding back, "And then you cheated on me with my best friend."

"You know I never meant to hurt you Brooke."

"Maybe not, but that doesn't mean that you didn't," she said in a low voice.

He was then standing directly in front of her after she said this; he had moved so quickly, that by the time her mind even registered the thought of telling him to stay away, his hands were already on her waist. His strong hands gently gripping the beaded bodice of her wedding dress as he held onto her.

"What are you doing?" Brooke breathed out.

He locked his eyes with hers as their faces were mere inches apart now.

"I just want to kiss you one last time," he whispered, his blue eyes never once breaking their gaze with Brooke's own hazel.

The brunette's breathing became ragged then as she anticipated what she knew was coming.

Moments later she felt his lips touch hers. It was a slow kiss at first, gentle and sensual and for some unknown reason, Brooke found herself kissing him back after several moments; as wrong as she knew it was, she couldn't hold back. Her arms rose from her sides and her hands rested against his strong, tux clad chest.

A minute passed, and while kissing the blonde, a sense of awareness and realization washed over Brooke and she quickly pushed herself away from the blonde.

She brought a finger to graze over her now tingling lips after pushing him away; that had certainly been one hell of a kiss. Even though she knew it had always been like that with Lucas.

"Brooke, I…" Lucas began, but was cut off when Brooke suddenly raised a hand and slapped him hard against his cheek.

The blonde immediately threw a hand to his now stinging cheek and looked at the brunette in front of him with a bewildered expression.

"Brooke, I'm sorry," he told her quietly, trying to find the words to explain his actions.

"No, you're not. I know you're not," she told him in the same low voice, as she turned back to the mirror.

A pin had loosened, forcing one of her wavy strands of reddened-brown hair to fall out of place. While standing in front of the full-length mirror Brooke reached back to fix the bobby pin in the back of her hair.

While fixing her hair, Lucas had walked up behind her, placing his hands on her waist once more.

He leaned his head down slightly, so that his lips were right by Brooke's ear and he whispered ever so softly.

"I am sorry Brooke," he told her.

Brooke found herself relaxing into Lucas' embrace; she leaned her back against his chest and rested her head back against his shoulder, while he placed his chin on top of Brooke's head.

The two found themselves staring at their reflection in the mirror, as they stood with one another in the dressing room.

"I love him," Brooke suddenly whispered, looking at Lucas through the mirror.

"I know. And he loves you," he said to her quietly.

"Why now?" Brooke asked curiously.

"I don't know," he replied, knowing what her question meant.

"I have to get out there," she told him, though he already knew.

She was unable to move, as his arms were now around her from behind.

"Let me go," she whispered, and he knew than that she meant more than just the physical aspect.

Regardless of what meanings laid underneath her words, Lucas loosened his grip on her and then released her fully.

She turned to face him, forcing the formed tears to stay hidden in her eyes.

"I'll always be here for you Brooke Davis; you know that right?" he reminded her.

"Yeah, I know," she replied.

"And you are the most beautiful bride I've ever seen," he added.

A small smile formed on her lips, "Really?"

He nodded, smiling back.

He leaned in once more and wrapped her up in a hug. She hugged him back and pulled away when the embrace lasted a tad bit longer than what was considered appropriate between friends.

"I'll see ya," she told him, giving another small smile.

He nodded at her in response.

Brooke grabbed her white mesh veil and placed it on her head, pulling it up and over to cover her face slightly.

She grabbed her bouquet and then walked towards the door.

She turned the knob and then walked out, not taking a second glance back.

Because Brooke knew if she looked back, than she wouldn't be able to make herself walk downstairs to marry Chase.

--------

"Where the hell have you been?" Nathan whispered to his older brother, as Lucas took his place behind Nathan as a groomsmen.

"I had to use the bathroom real quick," Lucas whispered back.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Nathan muttered, glancing quickly at the blonde behind him.

Lucas didn't say anything else or look up at his younger brother.

He took his place as a groomsmen; as someone who was in complete favor of this union that was about to take place between Brooke and Chase.

He let out a light sigh just as the main hall doors opened and the bridesmaids started to make their way up to the front of the church. First came Peyton and then Rachel and then Haley, as the maid of honor. Following his three close friends came his sister, Lily and his niece, Emily as the two little flower girls.

Then he saw them; his uncle Keith standing there at the opposite end of the aisle with Brooke standing right next to him. Her right arm was linked through Keith's left, as she held her bouquet of white and light pink roses in her left hand.

They started to walk down the aisle, just as the wedding march started to play its first chords.

While they were walking, Brooke locked eyes with Lucas for a moment. It was only a millisecond before her gaze went to find Chase's.

That's when Lucas let out another almost inaudible sigh; a breath he didn't even realize he had been holding.

The blonde allowed his mind to wander and he escaped to a far and distant place as the only girl he had ever truly loved married someone who wasn't him.

--------

The ceremony had flown by, much to Lucas' pleasure.

He had truly gone off to another world while the exchange of "I Do's," took place, vows were promised and the kiss of husband and wife occurred.

They were at the reception right now; the party in full swing.

Mouth had volunteered to DJ for Brooke and Chase, and at the moment a huge crowd was out on the dance floor dancing to Rusted Root's "Send Me On My Way."

"Mommy, is the tilda song!" four year old Emily exclaimed with a toothy grin. Haley was holding the little girl in her arms, as they danced to the fun music.

"Yeah baby, it's the Matilda song. Remember when she makes the pancakes?" Haley asked her daughter.

"Yeah. I does likes that movie," the little girl said matter-of-factly.

Haley could only smile at her daughter's use of words.

Just then, the music changed and the Spice Girls started blaring through the speakers, playing "Wannabe."

"Oh God," Haley muttered.

"What is it mommy?" Emily asked curiously from her spot in Haley's arms.

"Nothing baby. Let's go get a drink, okay?" Haley suggested manipulative.

"Otay," Emily agreed, mispronouncing the word.

Haley put the little girl down and took hold of her hand, leading her back to their table. They were almost at the table until Haley heard a certain brunette.

"Aw no, Tutormom. Let's go!" Brooke exclaimed, grabbing Haley's arm.

"Crap," Haley began, thinking she got away, "Brooke, please don't make me."

"Nope, Peyton's out there too, so is Rachel, Millie and Bevin! Let's go!" Brooke told her, pulling Haley towards their friends.

Haley groaned all the way back out onto the dance floor, but she eventually got into it.

"See Hales, that wasn't so bad. Was it?" Brooke asked her close friend minutes later, when the song ended.

"No, it wasn't. I got lucky compared to the guys," Haley said.

"Yeah," Peyton agreed, starting to laugh.

"Brooke, if you would have made us dance to "Bust A Move," by Young MC, I would have killed you!" Rachel joked.

"I feel bad for Chase, Nathan, Lucas, Julian and Skills," Peyton started, letting out another few laughs, "Karen and Keith video taped it!"

The four girls than lost it, as they each broke out into hysterics.

After their fit of giggles, the girls made their way back to their table to get a drink.

While sitting down, Chase had walked up to the table and stood behind Brooke's chair.

"Hey baby," he greeted Brooke, as he leaned down to place a kiss on the top of the brunette's head.

"Hi," Brooke said happily.

"Did you girls have fun? We saw you dancing out there to that crazy song," Chase asked her, just as Nathan, Lucas, Julian and Skills made their way to the table to join their friends.

"Yes we did, it was just like the party we had after our high school graduation, only better," Brooke replied.

All of them chuckled as they revisited the old memory.

"Well, what do you say we go out and dance a bit more. I put in a request to Mouth," Chase asked her, reaching out his hand to the brunette.

"I would love to," Brooke smiled, grabbing her husband's hand.

Chase smiled at her as he led her out to the dance floor. Just as they stopped in the center of the floor, a new song started to play. It was "Stand By Me," by Ben E. King.

"Our song," Brooke said, while a grin appeared on her face.

Chase smiled down at her, as he placed his arms around the petite brunette's waist and his hands rested at the small of her back. He pulled her closer to him while her arms wrapped around his neck and she nuzzled her face into Chase's shoulder.

"I love you," he whispered down to her.

"And I love you," she whispered back, looking up to meet his eyes.

They held each other's gaze for a moment before they each leaned in and shared a soft, but passionate kiss. Chase pulled Brooke closer into him as their kiss lingered for a few moments.

When they pulled away, they were both smiling.

--------

"So, what did you do?" a voice asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"What?" he asked.

"You heard me Lucas. What did you do? You and Brooke have been avoiding each other practically the whole freaking night," the woman told him, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't know what you're talking about Peyton," Lucas told the blonde girl, as he watched his brother and Haley follow suit of Chase and Brooke out on to the dance floor. Not too long after them, more couples joined them and soon the dance floor was once again filled with swaying bodies.

"Sure you don't," Peyton said to her friend sarcastically.

It was silent between the two blondes for a few moments, before Peyton opened her mouth to speak once more.

"You know, Nathan told me about how you stayed after to talk to Brooke, when he came up here to check on us, then you came and told him and Haley it was time to start. What did you say to her Lucas? And don't try to play the stupid, play dumb card, because I know you know exactly what I'm talking about right now," Peyton explained, as the two leaned against the bar counter.

"I may have said a few things," Lucas said quietly, taking a sip of his beer.

"What kind of things?" Peyton pressed.

"I basically told her I still had feelings for her; that I loved her," Lucas revealed after a moment.

"You're an idiot," Peyton told him, now taking a sip of her rum and Coke.

"Yeah, but...there's kind of a bit more to it than just that," Lucas told the blonde girl, before taking another long sip of his Corona.

"What else could you have done?" Peyton asked, turning to face him with a wide-eye expression.

"I kind of kissed her," Lucas said quietly, awaiting Peyton's reaction.

"Scratch the idiot, you're an ass!" Peyton exclaimed as low as she could without drawing attention to the two of them.

"Yeah, I know; thanks," Lucas muttered.

"I can't believe you Lucas! Seriously, ten minutes before she walked down the aisle. What's wrong with you?!"

"I don't know what I was thinking, okay. It just...we were just there, and damn, she just looked so beautiful, I couldn't resist," Lucas told her.

"Well, what happened? She yelled at you I hope," Peyton wondered.

"Even better," Lucas began sarcastically, "She hit me."

"Really?" Peyton smirked.

"You're happy about that?" he asked her confused, "She slaps me and it makes you happy?"

"Hell yes that makes me happy! I would have slapped you twice; once for doing it and once for even thinking it! Did it hurt?" Peyton asked him, still smirking widely.

"Yes it hurt! It stung," Lucas answered, thinking about the sting he felt almost an hour ago.

"Good. Serves you right," Peyton stated.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Absolutely. So, what else did she do? Did she say anything? I want all the juicy details," Peyton declared.

"She asked me, why now and I didn't have an answer for her. Then she told me that she loved him and I told her I already knew...she told me to let her go," Lucas answered her question with a solemn look in his eyes.

"You can't blame her Luke. What you and I did to her...it, it destroyed her for so long. She's finally let her guard down with Chase. He loves her and she loves him; you have to let her be happy Lucas. It took her a really long time to stop hating us and to forgive what we did...and what we did was unforgivable, and you can't just go around kissing her and telling her things that shes not prepared to hear," Peyton let out.

"I know. Trust me, I know. I think about it all the time. What the hell were we thinking Peyt?" Lucas asked wondrously.

"I don't know Luke. I think, maybe...maybe we were just curious. And we were selfish; we were so selfish," Peyton replied.

"Yeah," Lucas agreed quietly.

A silent minute passed between the two blondes, as they still stood at the bar.

"You should go talk to her," Peyton suggested to him.

He let out a chuckle, "I don't think so."

"Why not?" Peyton asked confused.

"Because she's already hit me once, I don't want to get slapped again," Lucas chuckled, half-joking and half-serious.

"Well, she wont hit you in here; she wouldn't make a scene like that. Now's your prefect chance," Peyton told him.

"Perfect chance for what?"

"Redemption, maybe...or just to apologize," Peyton thought.

"I don't know," Lucas stated.

"C'mon. What do you have to lose?"

"My dignity...or at least what's left of it," he said to his blonde friend.

"Fine, whatever. You do what you want. I'm going to go talk to my happy, non-depressed friends," Peyton told him, finishing off the last of her rum and Coke. She leaned up off the counter before placing the empty glass on the marble counter top, then she turned to walk away.

"You know something," Peyton began, turning back to face Lucas, "Sometimes things happen for reasons we don't know. We may not like the things that happen, but that doesn't mean they can't change."

"And what does that mean exactly?" Lucas questioned.

"It means she might have gotten married today, but that divorce rate is so high these days, who knows what can happen," Peyton replied with yet another smirk.

Lucas wrinkled an eyebrow at the blonde girl in front of him.

"You're something else you know that?" he told her.

"Yeah, I am one of a kind," she stated jokingly, "I'll see you later."

She started to walk away, but stopped when Lucas called after her.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," she told him, "Now go and talk to her!"

After she walked away, Lucas was left alone with his thoughts.

A few minutes passed by, when he suddenly saw Chase excuse himself from Brooke and walked away.

The blonde took one more sip of his beer before getting up out of his seat at the bar.

He walked over to where Brooke was, as she slowly made her way across the dance floor. Lucas stepped in front of her and she quickly stopped.

"Lucas," Brooke acknowledged, looking anywhere except for his eyes.

"Brooke," he greeted.

"Look, I just...I-"

"Dance with me," he cut her off.

"What?" she asked, confused by sudden demand.

"Dance with me," he repeated, "Please?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Brooke told him.

"It's just one dance Brooke," Lucas said to her.

Her hazel eyes finally reached his and she quickly found herself drowning in them.

Before she could blink, her mouth had already opened.

"Okay," she decided.

He reached out his hand and she, not once, hesitated before grabbing onto it.

He walked forward, leading the way back out onto the dance floor. Brooke followed behind, still grasping onto Lucas' hand.

Once they stopped walking and both Brooke and Lucas were standing in front of one another, Lucas pulled Brooke in closer to him by her waist.

The brunette rested her hands on Lucas' shoulders while his remained at her waist.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked suddenly.

"Because I realized what a jerk I am," Lucas replied honestly, as he looked down at her.

"Yeah? Well, it's about time," Brooke muttered, as they swayed back and forth to the slow beat of the music.

Ironically, the song, "Like We Never Loved At All" by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill was playing.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. It was stupid of me to do that and to put you in that position," the blonde told her quietly, so that no one would hear their conversation.

"You're right, it was stupid; it's not like you kissing me would have changed anything. And like I told you earlier, you're not sorry. I know you Lucas; what did you plan it? Plan to corner me like that?" she asked as they continued to dance with one another.

"No, I didn't plan it. It just happened; I couldn't help myself," he replied truthfully.

She looked at him curiously, silently urging him to continue and he did.

"I know that things have happened between us, and we've both moved on, but seeing you that way...in that dress...I guess a part of me was wishing that it was me you had walked down the aisle to," he told her.

She began shaking her head, "No. You can't say that to me. I'm happy Lucas. After everything that has happened between all of us...between you, Peyton and I, I've finally moved on and forgiven you and then you start telling me things like this. That's not fair to me," she said to him defeated.

"I know and I'm sorry Brooke, I-"

"Stop apologizing to me; that's not going to make things better. Just...just stop putting me in these situations. You can't do this to me, and of all days, on my wedding day. I told you in that dressing room that I love Chase. I love him very much and he loves me, and he cares about me. He treats me the way I deserve to be treated and he talks to me; he lets me in on what's going on his life, what he's thinking; he lets me in," Brooke told him, as tears formed in her eyes.

"And I didn't, is that it?" Lucas asked her.

"No, Lucas you let me in...when it was convenient for you," the brunette answered.

It was silent after that for a moment between them.

"Luke, I want us to still be friends. You've been one of my best friends and I will always love you and care about you, but it's better like this...no one gets hurt."

"I know and I understand. I want us to be able to be friends too Brooke; I'd never want to lose you as a friend," he told her.

"Good. I'm glad we can agree on that," she chuckled lightly.

"And I am happy for you. Chase is a great guy...a lucky guy."

"He is a great guy; I think you two could be good friends too," she suggested.

"Yeah, maybe," Lucas agreed.

Suddenly Chase had appeared and he was standing next to Brooke and Lucas.

"May I cut in?" he asked, smiling at the two.

"Yeah, of course," Lucas replied.

Before letting go of Brooke, Lucas leaned in and wrapped her up in a quick hug. He then kissed her on her cheek.

"You're a lucky man Chase," he began, "Congratulations guys."

"Thanks man," Chase nodded at the blonde, appreciating the generosity.

"Thanks Luke," Brooke said to him, smiling at him.

Lucas returned the smile before walking away with his hands in his pockets.

Things would be okay.

At least Lucas hoped.

And as he walked away from the dance floor, Brooke stared after him at his retreating figure from Chase's arms.

She saw Peyton look at her curiously and Brooke knew what the curly blonde was thinking.

The brunette mouthed the word 'later' and Peyton nodded in understanding.

And as the last few words played over the speakers from "Like We Never Loved At All," Brooke found herself thinking of Lucas.

They would always have a history, there was no denying that, but Broke knew that they'd be okay; they'd be friends. They'd be good friends.

--------

**A/N:** So, what did you guys think? Leave a review and let me know! :)

XoX,

Morgan


	3. So, What Now?

**A/N:** Thanks so much to everyone for the amazing feedback I received for the last chapter. I'm glad all of you reading, like the story so much. Hopefully I don't disappoint with this chapter. Please leave a review when you're finished reading; they mean a lot to me! Enjoy! ;)

Big thank-you goes out to Jennie, for all of her amazing help and support! Love ya girly!

**Disclaimer:**** Unfortunately I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill; if I did than I would have Mark Schwahn's job and there would never have been any Leyton. ;)**

**--------**

It had been three weeks since Brooke and Chase became husband and wife.

And two weeks had passed since they had returned home, after spending seven days in the Bahamas at the Atlantis Resort.

Brooke and Chase had come back to Tree Hill relaxed, tanned and entranced in a wedded honeymoon bliss and had quickly situated themselves into the daily routine of being husband and wife.

Chase worked his eight in the morning until five at night job just outside of Tree Hill; he was a co-executive board member for a construction company, meaning his salary was sky high, just as much as Brooke's.

The dimpled brunette jumped right back into her own routine, running her store and designing clothes that any A-lister would dream of. Her boutique in Tree Hill was booming with business and Millie and Rachel were right alongside with her. Milicent Huxtable had been assistant to Brooke Davis since the very beginning when Brooke had first opened shop in the Big Apple. And Rachel had worked right next to Brooke, helping with designs and store management like Millie; the redhead would occasionally model, but only when she desired to.

Now in their sixth year working together, the three women had held together one of the most popular stores in the fashion industry. Along with the clothing line, the magazine and the production company in Manhattan, Clothes Over Bro's had become one of the most sought after corporations in the country and all over the world.

"So, how is Chase?" Millie asked her boss, as herself, Brooke and Rachel were working in the store one Wednesday afternoon.

"He's great; still the same amazing guy I love him for being," Brooke smiled.

"That's always good," Millie giggled.

"I'm guessing he's at work then?" Rachel jumped into the conversation. She had walked in from the back supply room and went to re-shelve one of the display cases with the latest jewelry line.

"Yep, every day, Monday through Friday," Brooke replied, fixing a scarf on one of the window mannequins.

"Wow, someone who works more than you? Never thought I'd see that day," Rachel teased.

"Oh, you're so funny. You work what, an hour a day?" Brooke bit back.

"And don't you forget it!" Rachel smirked.

The three girls let out a laugh just as the bell rung over the swinging open door.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in?" Rachel announced.

"If you're referring to your skank-ho ass, the cat brought that in hours ago," Brooke commented jokingly and Rachel stuck her tongue out at her brunete friend.

"What are you doing here Peyt? I thought you had a meeting with a new client?" Brooke asked curiously.

"I do, at three. I figured I'd come doown here and see what you guys were up to," the blonde replied.

"Well, of course Rachel is working very hard, she's so helpful," Brooke said, mocking her redheaded friend.

"Hey, I resent that sarcastic statement," Rachel interjected from behind the counter.

"Of course you do," Brooke chuckled.

"Anyway, teasing aside, what are you up to Blondie?" Rachel asked Peyton.

"Nothing much. Bored. Haley was supposed to come by the studio on her lunch break, but she ended up staying; one of her kids needed extra help," Peyton explained.

"Well, that's Tutormom for you; never turns anyone away," Brooke said.

"Yeah," Peyton snickered.

"So, what are you going to do until your meeting?" Millie wondered, joining in on the conversation.

"Julian actually called me before I walked in, asked me if I wanted to grab lunch, so, we're going to Charley's at one," Peyton replied, referring to the bar and grill on Market Street.

"I love that place," Rachel commented, half paying attention as she fixed the displays behind the register counter.

"Yeah, me too," Millie agreed, while Brooke sighed.

"What?" Peyton asked the brunette girl.

"When is that boy going to marry you already?" Brooke asked slightly frustrated.

"Brooke, I am in no rush to walk down the aisle, you did it, Nate and Hales did it. I am perfectly okay with waiting," Peyton answered.

"Peyt, the two of you have been together for eight years, if he doesn't whip out a ring soon, then I'm just going to propose for him," Brooke let out, smirking.

"Well, wouldn't that be-"

"Shush it Rachel," Peyton and Brooke said simultaneously, not wanting to hear a lude comment, which would consist of some sort of lesbian crack and a smirking fest.

Milicent chuckled.

"We've been dating a long time, so what? I know he loves me and he knows I love him, why do we need to put a label on us and swap vows?" Peyton asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, you don't have to get married, but don't you want to?" Brooke asked her close blonde friend.

"It's not important."

"So, you're telling me that if Julian proposed to you, say tonight, you'd say no?" Brooke inquired.

"Of course not! Wait, why? Do you know something?" Peyton questioned.

"No, and even if I did, I wouldn't say anything. But that's besides the point," Brooke pushed aside.

"Okay, I'd love to get married, okay someday, not tomorrow or next month. I just want to stay where I am. Where I am right now is a pretty good place," Peyton said happily.

"You sure? Because I can go to Julian and threaten him; it would be fun for me."

"As entertaining as that would be, I'm going to have to decline," Peyton smiled.

"Okay, whatever. So, we're seeing you both this weekend, right?"

"Yep. Brunch Friday; it's going to be fun," Peyton thought.

"Hell yes. That restaurant's not going to know what hit it when all of us get there," Rachel suddenly jumped in.

"No drama, please," Brooke practically begged.

"Drama? I don't know the meaning of that word," Rachel stated, flipping her hair over her shoulder casually.

Millie and Peyton both snorted, while Brooke raised an eyebrow at the redhead.

"That's funny, considering the last time we all went out, Haley ended up accidentallly pushing you for flirting with Nathan," Brooke reminded, air quoting when she said accidentally.

"Oh, c'mon. It was harmless fun, is she still bitching about that?" Rachel asked.

"Well, it is her husband, so yeah, she kind of is allowed to bitch about it," Brooke said matter-of-factly.

"Fine, if it's that big of a deal I'll stop flirting with Nathan," Rachel conceded.

"Don't forget Julian," Peyton cut in.

"Chase too," Brooke added, pointing her right index finger at the redhead.

"And Marvin," Millie stated.

Suddenly Brooke, Peyton and Rachel's heads all turned to look at the brunette, glasses wearing girl.

"What?" all three of them asked confused.

"Are you and Mouth...?" Rachel edged on.

"No, but, I...I just," Millie began, not being able to continue.

"You totally have a crush on Mouth!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Does he know?" Peyton asked.

"Look, I just don't think it's fair for someone like Rachel to lead someone like Marvin on so much," Millie told her three friends.

"Someone like me?" Rachel huffed.

"Someone like Mouth?" Brooke asked.

"Well, Marvin is a really sweet guy and he's smart and he seems like a really well-rounded and genuinely nice person," Millie answered.

"And?" Brooke pushed.

"And, well...Rachel is sort of...a slutty bitch sometimes," Millie began, before quickly looking at Rachel, "No offense."

"None taken, that's basically all, but true," Rachel conceded.

"Mill, it's okay, we won't say anything if you like him. You guys would be so cute together. Do you want me to talk to him for you?" Brooke suggested.

"No," her assistant said, a little too quickly.

"I'll take that as a yes than," Brooke told her friend, while Rachel and Peyton stood to the side.

"Brooke, please no," Millie pleaded with the brunette.

The brunettes shared a look before Brooke finally let out a sigh, "Fine. I won't say anything to him."

"Thank-you," Millie told Brooke, letting out a sigh of relief. Brooke smiled at her in return.

"Well, this has been fun, but I've got to get going," Peyton told her friends moments later.

"Alright. Have lunch with your non-hubby," Brooke teased playfully.

"I will," Peyton said defiantly, sticking out her tongue. She said another goodbye to her friends and then walked out of the store to her car.

"So, what now?" Rachel wondered, hopping up onto the counter as she let out a light sigh.

Millie smiled and shook her head at the redhead, before she picked up the inventory checklist and walked into the back.

"Now, we go back to work. You know, the thing where you do something productive with your time; usually you get paid a salary to do said productive thing," Brooke said sarcastically, walking behind the counter.

"Very funny," Rachel muttered.

"Help me with those shoe boxes, will you?" Brooke laughed, motioning towards the six stacked boxes of shoes.

"Fine," Rachel groaned as she jumped down from the counter top.

Brooke chuckled and then the two got back to work.

--------

By the time the weekend came around at the close of business on Friday, everyone was more than ready for some down time. Between Brooke, Millie and Rachel running the store, Peyton and Haley with their music, as well as Haley's teaching, and then basketball and everything corporate for the guys, there was enough stress to last a while.

It was Saturday morning, almost nine on the dot, and the gang was meeting up for brunch. They were going to a bed and breakfast plantation, close to an hour outside of Tree Hill.

After brunch, they were going to drop the kids, Jamie, Connor and Emily off at Keith and Karen's house and then they'd be going to Nathan and Haley's beach house out at Wrightsville Beach for the upcoming Spring-Break week. Karen and Keith had agreed to take the kids for that week the adults would be gone, and Deb had offered to watch over the boutique for Brooke.

As all eleven adults and the three children circled the wooden table, a slight sense of tension filled the air and it didn't go unnoticed by the group. They didn't realize the source of the awkward feeling was being emitted by a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed guy.

Around the table they went; Haley, Emily, Connor, Nathan, Jamie, Lucas, Julian, Peyton, Rachel, Mouth, Millie, Chase, Brooke and Skills.

And ironically enough, Lucas and Brooke were sitting directly across from each other, though no one else except the two seemed to notice. They would every so often glance at each other and Brooke would catch Lucas' blue eyes, or he'd look up and catch her own hazel.

Since the wedding three weeks ago, Brooke had only seen and spoken to Lucas twice. They had run into each other at the grocery store and to say that wasn't akward and uncomfortable would be an understatement. The second run-in was at Nathan and Haley's house. Brooke was there on her lunch break hanging out with Haley, then Lucas had shown up with Nathan from playing a quick game of basketball at the Rivercourt.

Lucas had excused himself a little too quickly, when realizing that Brooke was there and had left, saying he'd meet up with Nathan and Haley later.

Things were just weird between them since their interaction at the wedding and he seemed to be avoiding her, even though they had agreed to be friends.

Chitter chatter soon began to circle the table amongst them. Their friends were talking about the upcoming week and how much fun it was going to be at the beach.

Brooke heard Emily ask Haley why she and her brothers couldn't go to the beach with the grown-ups and why they had to stay with their grandma Karen and grandpa Keith.

She then heard Haley and Peyton agree that a vacation was just what they all needed, even if it was only for seven days.

"These past few weeks at the studio have been chaos. It's just going to be us and the beach for a whole week. I'm so excited," Peyton commented taking a sip of orange juice.

"I second that," Haley said as she cut up the pancake on her daughter's plate.

"Thank-you momma," Emily stated.

"You're welcome sweetie," Haley smiled, as the little girl began to eat.

"So, who all are driving? And who's riding with who?" Rachel asked, as she sat in between Peyton and Mouth.

"Hales is driving her Nissan Murano, so a few of you can ride with us," Nathan told them, looking over at Haley who just nodded in agreement at the rest of the table.

"And I have my Prius," Mouth offered to his friends.

"Okay, I'll ride with you," Rachel began, before looking to her right at Peyton, "You riding with us or Naley?"

"Julian and I can ride with them, that's fine. Millie can ride with you and Mouth," Peyton suggested, looking to Mouth for approval.

"That's fine by me," Mouth told the blonde.

"Perfect!" Brooke said, looking at Millie with a sly grin.

"What about Antwon and Lucas?" Millie asked, looking back and forth between the two as she ignored Brooke's stare.

"Yeah, what about us?" Skills wondered.

"You can ride with us Skills," Mouth told his close friend.

"Thanks man," the dark-skinned man smiled.

"And Luke?" Haley asked.

"I can ride with them," Lucas replied, referring to Mouth's car.

"No, not if me, Millie and Skills do. Do you know how cramped it will be in that backseat or did you forget that it's a Prius?" Rachel said to Lucas, before turning to Mouth, "No offense."

"Non taken," Mouth told her.

"Oh," Lucas realized before looking at his brother, "Well, I can ride with you guys right?"

"Not enough room," Nathan said, "With Peyton and Julian in the backseat, we'll have to put all our bags in the very back."

"Well, we're taking my SUV," Chase said, motioning to himself and Brooke, who sat to his left. Brooke grabbed hold of his hand when he looked at her and smiled at him.

"Thanks, but I can just drive my car than, it's fine," Lucas told Chase, trying to sound as smooth as possible.

"There's more than enough room in his Ford Explorer. You should just ride with us," Brooke said to Lucas, now looking across the table at the blonde.

"'Yeah Luke, why would you bother taking another car when they have plenty of space?" Peyton asked, eyeing the blonde sitting two seats to her right.

"Come on man. It's a waste to have to take another car if you don't really have to," Chase told him.

"Yeah, c'mon Luke," Brooke said, looking at the blonde once again.

He looked at her directly in the eyes just for a moment. He knew he wouldn't be able to say no to her, so he nodded.

"Sure, okay," he told them.

"Good," Brooke stated, reaching for glass of sweet tea.

"You know something?" Peyton began moments later, looking at Brooke and Chase.

"What?" Brooke asked curiously.

"You and Chase never told us how amazing the honeymoon was," the blonde girl replied.

"Yeah," Haley agreed, "How was the Bahamas?"

"Incredible. The beach there was unbelievable and we went to the aquariums, I touched a sting ray!" Brooke said excitedly.

"And we went to this new club they had there. Oh, and we got to ride dolphins. It was amazing," Chase smiled.

"I bet," Haley stated.

"Yeah, I'm sure the dolphins weren't the only ones being ridden on that vacation," Rachel smirked.

"Rachel!" Brooke exclaimed.

"The kids are here for God's sakes," Haley reminded her, glaring at the redhead.

"Yeah, was that really necessary?" Peyton asked.

"Of course it was necessary. We all know you didn't leave that hotel room," Rachel teased.

"You know, our relationship isn't all about sex," Brooke stated.

"Even though sex with us is pretty awesome," Chase muttered quietly.

"Chase!" Brooke sqealed embarrassed.

"Guys," Haley began, with an uneasiness in her voice, "Come on, not with the kids here, please?"

Peyton chuckled and shook her head in disgust, while the remaining members at the table stayed quiet. She looked over and noticed Lucas shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"Okay, enough of this, seriously," Peyton concluded.

"Thank-you," Mouth muttered happily, while the rest of the guys sighed in relief. Lucas, however, still remained quiet, and Brooke noticed the apprehensive and tense look on his face. He was squinting slightly which only meant one thing; he was brooding.

"Rachel, that was really uncalled for, don't you think?" Brooke said to the redhead.

"Oh, come on. It was harmless fun," Rachel said in defense.

"I'm sure," Peyton stated, unconvinced.

"Whatever," the redhead mumbled.

"Let's just eat," Lucas suddenly spoke.

"Yes, let's eat," Peyton settled reaching for her fork.

The rest of them all silently agreed, as they picked up their own forks and began digging into the food on their plates.

While eating, Brooke looked up briefly and caught Lucas' eye.

They stared at one another for a few mute moments. Lucas looked away first, causing a slight look of sadness on Brooke's face. She brushed it off, and went back to eating.

But what she didn't realize at the time, was that her husband had noticed the brief exchange between the two ex-lovers.

--------

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a review and let me know what you think of it!

**Thank-you's!!!**

**Krystle ****(TeamxxBrulianxx)-** Thank-you so much for the review! I'm glad that you are enjoying the story so much! :)

**Heather (****ravencheerleader)-** Than-you! I'm sorry that it took me so long, I've just had a lot of personal things going on these past few weeks. Hope you liked the new chapter!

**Ghostwriter-** Thank-you!!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)

**Becky (becky89)-** Thanks so much for the review! I'm sorry I made you cry. Hopefully this chapter was a good one for you.

**Princesakarlita411-** Thanks a bunch for the review! I'm happy to see that you like the story so far.

**Tanya (tanya2byour21)-** Yay!! I'm glad to see that you're on board with this new fic! Thanks tons for the nice review! I'm glad to see you like what you're reading so far! :)

**AHJNKCES-** I am so happy to see such positive feedback coming in for this story. I was really nervous about whether or not you'd all like it, so I'm glad to see that you guys do! Thanks so much for your kind review! Hopefully, you enjoyed this chapter! Be sure to leave a review to let me know what you think!

**Yana (yaba)-** Showing the background was an important part; I'm glad you caught that. You need to show some sort of history, that way there is no confusion. I'm glad you like it so much. Keep reading and reviewing! :)

**KalEl Hammer-** Thank-you! Hope you keep reading and reviewing!

**Long Live BRUCAS-** Yeah, Chase knows that Brooke will always have feelings for Lucas, and that will ultimately be a small part in the way he starts acting towards Brooke. And Peyton can definitely see how Lucas and Brooke are supposed to be together. She will play a nice role in helping them realize they are meant to be together, not right now or anytime soon, but she will definitely be helping them out later. Thank-you so much for your amazing review. I'm so glad you like the story so much. Hope you keep reading! Thanks again! :)

**Ro (****B. Davis FTW)-** I'm so glad that you like the story so much! And it's nice to know that it's on your story alert list as well. Hehe. Thanks so much for the support! I hope you continue reading! Thanks again hun!

**Michelle (BDavisLScott23)-** Last minute declarations of love are the best though! Haha. Thanks so much for your great review; I'm glad you are enjoying it so much! A strength a lot of people tell me I have is exactly what you told me, with the scene between Brooke and Lucas. It makes me happy to know that I have the ability to portray that strong sense of emotion and desire. Thanks so much for the wonderful comments! They mean so much to me! Thanks again for the awesome review! I hope you liked this chapter! :)

**Colleen3200-** I'm guessing that your name is Colleen? Haha. I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter! I LOVE Tim McGraw and Faith Hill, and I especially love, "Like We Never Loved At All," so I'm glad you liked it. Music is a big part of my life and it's one of the things next to writing that I love more than anything, so thanks for that wonderful comment! I'm glad that you like the story so far! I hope to see more reviews from you in the future!

**Jenn (Jenn0615)-** I absolutely LOVE Peyton and Nathan in this story; Nathan's irrational line and Peyton's divorce rate saying was so much fun to write! I really enjoy writing the banter and playfulness between characters; it shows just how close they really are, as well as how they are before the drama and problems begin to unravel. Here comes the drama! LoL. I'm glad you like the story so much; you already know how nervous I was about posting it! Haha. Thanks for your review hun! :)

Thanks again everyone!!

XoX,

MoRgAn :)


	4. You Know I Love You Right?

**A/N:** Thanks so much to everyone for the amazing feedback I received for the last chapter. I'm glad all of you reading, like the story so much. Hopefully I don't disappoint with this chapter. Please leave a review when you're finished reading; they mean a lot to me! Enjoy! ;)

Big thank-you goes out to Jennie, for all of her amazing help and support! Love ya girly!

**Disclaimer:**** Unfortunately I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill; if I did than I would have Mark Schwahn's job and there would never have been any Leyton. ;)**

**--------**

The group of friends had left the plantation a little after noon once they had finished eating. They would be driving to Nathan and Haley's beach house after they dropped the kids off at Keith and Karen's.

Things were fine between the eleven friends during the rest of their breakfast, but once they got back to Tree Hill, things began to go downhill.

After dropping off Jamie, Emily and Connor, they eleven adults started their trek to Wrightsville. The car rides were going pleasantly, for the most part, at least in two of the cars.

The tension in a certain Ford Explorer was high and didn't go unnoticed by any of its three passengers.

Not a single conversation started, and when questions were brought up by a certain dimpled brunette, only short answers were given.

"Everything okay?" Brooke asked Chase as he followed behind Mouth's Toyota Prius.

"Yeah, everything's fine," he said plainly, paying more attention to the road.

"What about you Luke?" She asked the blonde, turning slightly in the front seat.

"Yep," he replied.

Brooke let out a sigh, wondering why things were suddenly so weird.

Of course she knew things were bound to be weird between her and Lucas, but her and Chase?

Something was definitely going on.

Soon enough they passed the 'Welcome to Wrightsville' sign and Brooke couldn't have been more relieved.

Minutes after entering the small beach town, they pulled up to a large white house.

The ones that were driving killed the engines and each of the individuals got out of the cars.

Once Brooke got out of her husband's car, the smell of saltwater hit her nostrils and she guessed that the beach wasn't too far away.

They all grabbed their bags and followed Nathan and Haley up the steps to the front porch, which seemed to wrap around the entire house.

They walked in and stood in the front foyer, completely enamored with the beautiful house.

"Guys, this place is amazing!" Peyton commented, as Nathan and Haley smiled at their friend.

"So, we got six rooms here, including ours," Nathan began, "Four up, two down and there are three full bathrooms, one of them is downstairs."

Once his friends nodded, he continued.

"Kitchen is in the back to the left, living room is here obviously and there is a bar just over there," he said motioning to the room they were all standing in and then pointing to his left slightly, "The deck is all amped out, roof covering in case it rains, and a Jacuzzi. There's a grill and a bar out there too. We also have our own private entrance to the beach."

"Man dawg, this place is poppin'," Skills said, looking around.

"Thanks," Nathan told his friend.

"And the bars and fridge are completely stocked, so help yourself to anything," Haley added.

"Awe, thanks Haley," Rachel smirked, looking at Nathan mischievously.

"I meant food and drink wise Rachel," Haley snapped.

"Whoa now, don't get your granny panties in a bunch," the redhead teased.

"Rachel," Brooke warned.

"Okay, okay," Rachel ceased.

"Anyway," Peyton cut in, "What do you guys want to do first? There are a hundred different things to choose from."

"I want to unpack and take a nap," Haley chuckled.

"Same," Brooke agreed, "I was in that car for over an hour. I still don't understand why traffic was that bad; it's never that bad. I just want to sleep for a few hours."

"Okay," Peyton began, looking at her watch, "It's about 2:20 now. Let's relax and unwind and then we'll all just meet up later around six for dinner, yeah?"

"Sounds good to me," Brooke stated, while everyone else just nodded or mumbled an 'okay.'

"Alright, let's go choose rooms then," Rachel suggested, "I call Skills."

"For what?" Mouth asked.

"Roommate, duh," Rachel replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I not cool enough for you?" Mouth joked.

"No, but you snore," she told him, while everyone stood around them.

"I do not," Mouth said triumphantly.

"Do too, c'mon Skills," Rachel said to the man to her left before turning back to Mouth, "You can room with Millie; sorry Mills."

"Fine, at least Millie is nice to me," Mouth called after the redheaded girl, as she went upstairs with Skills in search of a room.

Mouth turned back to face Millie, who looked a tad bit nervous.

"Are you okay?" Mouth asked her worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Millie told him quickly.

"Okay then, let's go find us a room then, yeah?" He asked her, reaching out a friendly hand.

She nodded before taking his hand and following him upstairs.

"Mouth doesn't snore, does he?" Haley asked confused once the four had left.

"No; Skills does though," Lucas replied, just as confused.

"I think Rachel knew that," Peyton chuckled.

"Then why would she..." Lucas began.

"Because Millie likes Mouth," Brooke revealed.

"Oh, gotcha," Lucas said now understanding.

"How about we go find a room, huh?" Chase suddenly said to Brooke, grabbing her hand.

"Okay," Brooke told him, kind of surprised at his outburst, "We'll see you guys later."

She smiled at her friends before Chase led her away to one of the downstairs rooms at the end of the back hallway.

"That was kind of weird," Peyton observed, turning to face her boyfriend and three remaining friends.

"Yeah. I wonder what's up with Chase," Haley stated.

"I'm sure everything is fine," Lucas found himself saying.

"Yeah, Luke's right. He's probably just tired from all of the driving today," Julian thought.

"Probably. I know I am," Haley said.

"Well, how about we go upstairs and I help you relax Mrs. Scott," Nathan said to his wife.

"What did you have in mind Mr. Scott?" Haley played along.

"I-"

"Nate, if you finish that sentence while the three of us are standing here, I'm chucking a basketball at your head," Lucas told his younger brother.

"Fine. C'mon Hales," Nathan said to the dark brunette woman. Haley grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the stairs playfully before they walked up to their bedroom.

"Well, there's two more rooms. Do you want the upstairs or the downstairs?" Peyton asked her boyfriend.

"It doesn't matter to me," Julian told her.

"Okay, upstairs then," the blonde girl concluded, "Let's go."

They couple grabbed their bags and then went upstairs in search of the empty room.

"I guess I'm stuck down here with the newlyweds then," Lucas muttered to himself, before walking to the room across the hall from Brooke and Chase's.

_'This week is certainly going to be interesting.'_

--------

"So, what exactly is going on?" she asked him, as she sat on the bed. He stood a few feet away from her, taking clothes out of his suitcase.

"What do you mean?" he said back confused, not looking up at the girl.

"I mean, why are you suddenly so distant?"

"I'm not. I've just had a rough week, that's all," he told her, now turning to face her.

"Chase," Brooke sighed.

"What?" he asked finally looking at her with a slightly defeated expression in his brown eyes.

"Hey," Brooke said softly. She got up from the bed and walked over to her husband and stood in front of him. She reached her hands up and rested them on either side of Chase's face, making him look at her.

"Talk to me," she told him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just tired and a little stressed," he said.

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything," Brooke reminded him, not breaking eye contact.

"I know," he stated.

"Okay," she said quietly.

She looked at him with a certain sadness in her eyes, though she knew he couldn't see it. She held back the tears that she could feel pricking the corners of her eyes and bit nervously on her bottom lip.

"Are you okay?" Chase countered.

She nodded, forcing a smile, "Yeah."

"Really? There's nothing you need to tell me?" he asked her.

_'Did he know that Lucas kissed me? No. No, he couldn't have. No one else knows about that. Right?' _

The thought of Chase knowing about what really happened before they got married, scared Brooke beyond words. The shit woud really hit the fan if he ever found out.

"No," she lied, "Everything is great."

He nodded at her, not saying anything else, but knowing that she must have not told him the entire truth.

Deciding to get his mind out of whatever fump it was in, Brooke placed her right hand on the back of his neck and her left arm snaked around his waist, her hand resting on his back. She did the one thing that she knew would take his mind off of everything and pulled his face down to hers by the hold she had on his neck. She kissed him softly at first and then they began to deepen the kiss.

"Mmhmm," she moaned into his mouth, before pulling away only slightly, "How about we take this to the bed, yeah?"

"That sounds like a great idea," he told her slyly, "What time are we meeting up with everyone?"

"Not 'til six, so I'm all yours for the next three hours," Brooke smirked.

He smiled at her with the same mischievous grin as her own and led her over towards the bed.

"Well, let's not waste time than," he grinned, beginning to unbutton his shirt.

Brooke giggled playfully before grabbing his hand and pulling a shirtless Chase down on top of her.

--------

Brooke woke up at about five, after falling asleep on Chase's chest once they'd finished what they had started.

She changed into a pair of dark blue capri sweats from Victoria's Secret and a white beater tank top. Chase was still asleep, so Brooke wwalked out into the kitchen to find something to drink.

"Hey you."

She felt her heart beat rapidly at the surprise greeting and turned to see Lucas sitting at the counter.

"Luke, you scared me," she breathed.

"Sorry," he chuckled lightly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. What are you doing?" she asked him, grabbing a bottle of water and taking a seat next to him on a stool.

"Well, my lap top is open so I could be writing," he teased.

"Very funny," she shook her head, laughing lightly, "Besides, you never know."

"Know what?" he asked confused.

"You could be Facebook stalking. I may have just saved someone's life," she said triumphantly.

"Maybe I was Facebook stalking you," he joked.

"Perv," she smirked, "That's not fair. You've already seen me naked."

He laughed at her bluntness; some things never change.

"Nice Brooke," he told her with a smirk.

"I try," she smiled.

"So," Brooke began moments later, "Why are you really out here? I thought everyone was napping."

"Oh, they probably are. I couldn't really fall asleep though," he told her.

"And why's that?" Brooke wondered.

"Honestly?"

She nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"I could..." he hesitated, not sure if he should really say what he was going to.

"You could what?" Brooke asked him.

"I uh, uhm..."

"Luke, just tell me," she demanded whimsically.

"I could, kind of hear you and Chase," Lucas said lowly and sheepishly.

The word 'shock' couldn't even cover the look on Brooke's face.

"Oh. Wow, uhm...Luke, I'm sorry. I don't know what to say. Gosh."

"It's okay," he tried to tell her.

"No, it's not. God, I'm so embarrassed," Brooke said to him, her cheeks pink and flushed.

"Brooke, really, it's fine. That's what iPods are for. Dashboard helped to drown it out," he chuckled, trying to shrug it off.

"Lucas, I-"

"Hey babe," Chase entered, with an unsually cocky grin on his face.

"Hey," Brooke smiled, hopping off the stool to kiss the brunette on the lips.

"Where'd you go?" Chase asked her, grabbing hold of her hand.

"You were asleep, I didn't want to wake you. So I came out here. Started talking to Luke for a bit," she answered before squeezing his hand lightly, "You feeling better?"

"Oh, okay. And yeah, I am. Thanks," he told her, pulling her into him for a kiss.

He kissed her hard, which Brooke found to be not so normal for Chase. She kissed him back slowly trying, with her lips, to tell him to be a bit more gentle, but he didn't seem to understand her body language. She pulled back after a few seconds, but managed to keep a small smile on her face.

"Hi Lucas," Chase said to the blond.

Brooke could instantly hear the fake tone in his voice and squeezed Chase's hand once more.

He looked at her curiously, silently asking her what was wrong.

'Be nice,' she mouthed with her lips.

"What's up Chase?" Lucas greeted.

And suddenly Chase wasn't the only one acting under false pretenses.

"Nothing much. What are you doing, couldn't sleep?" Chase inquired.

Lucas quickly glanced at Brooke, noticing the slightly nervous exoression adorning her face. He then moved his eyes back to Chase.

"Yeah. Haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately, so I came out here to grab something to eat. Decided to do a little writing," the lies seemed to slip off the blonde's tongue with exsquisite precision.

"Well, that's good. About the writing I mean. Maybe this vacation really is what we all need," Chase said to him.

"Yeah, maybe," Lucas agreed.

"So, Luke," Brooke cut in, "What should we all do for dinner tonight? Stay in, go out. Lots of possibilities."

"I thought we were all staying in. When we were in the car, Nathan texted me something about a barbeque," Lucas replied, still seated at the counter, while Chase moved away from Brooke to retrieve a beer for himself from the refrigerator.

"Oh, okay. I didn't know that," Brooke said.

"It's fine. What time do you think everyone will get up?" Lucas asked her, while Chase returned to stand by Brooke.

"Who knows," Brooke replied.

"Well, I'm going to go to the store and get some things. You want to come?" the blonde invited her.

"Oh, uhm yeah, sure," Brooke began, before looking at Chase, "You coming babe?"

"No, you two go ahead," Chase half-smiled.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yes. Have fun, I'll see you when you get back," Chase said to her.

"Okay," she said to him before leaning in and kissing him on his lips lightly, "Do you need anything while we're out?"

"No, I don't think so," the brunette told her.

"Okay then. I'll see you soon," she pecked his lips again, "I love you."

"Love you too. I'll see later."

"You ready Luke?" Brooke asked, turning back to Lucas, while Chase retreated to the living room, beer in hand.

"Yep, just let me close this down," Lucas replied, referring to his lap top.

"Mmkay, I'm going to grab my bag," she told him, walking to back to her's and Chase's room.

She returned moments later, handbag over her shoulder and cellphone in her palm.

"Baby, can I take your car?' Brooke asked, walking over to Chase.

"Sure," he replied.

"Thank-you. C'mon Luke."

The two friends said another quick goodbye to Chase and minutes later they were out the door and in the car.

Chase let out a sigh after they left, as certain thoughts circulated in his mind.

He looked around the room nervously before getting up off of the couch and walking down the hall.

He stopped in front of a certain bedroom door and walked in without a second thought. The brunette man walked over to the bed and picked up the silver object he had been in search of and placed it in his lap as he sat on the bed.

"Let's take a look at this, shall we?" Chase muttered quietly to himself.

He opened the lap top in his hands and turned it on, waiting for it to load up.

When the bluish-green "welcome" background appeared on the Windows Vista screen, Chase chuckled to himself.

"Password protected," he acknowledged.

Chase typed in different possiblities, but each time the word 'invalid' came up and Chase was denied.

"Hmm, Lucas, you're not as dumb as you look. Now what can that password be..."

He sat on the bed for another few minutes, different possible passwords running through his brain. He thought he'd figured it out when he suddenly heard a rustling noise outside in the hall.

"Crap," he whispered. He got up from the bed quickly, placing the still open laptop where he had been sittng. He walked over to the closet, cliché, but it was the only place to hide at the moment. He walked in and closed the door softly.

"Luke?"

It was Haley.

"Luke, you in here?" The dark brunette called, as she walked into the room.

She noticed the open laptop on the bed and walked over to it.

"He never leaves this thing open," Haley said, thinking about Lucas, while Chase silently cursed himself for being so reckless.

_'Just leave already.'_

He needed to get out of here, but was currently unable to since Haley was still out in the room.

"Password invalid," he heard Haley say, "Lucas would never forget his password if he got amnesia."

She leaned down on the bed and placed her fingers over the keys.

"I'm pretty sure it's the same password," Haley stated, under the impression she was alone, "I should probably shut it down for him."

She clicked in the password box before she began to type in the word as she said it out loud from memory, "Prettygirl03."

She chuckled as the green checkmark came up and the computer began logging her on.

Once it loaded she quickly went to the start menu and opted for the shut down option and moments later the computer was off.

"There," Haley smiled, standing up straight.

She closed the laptop shut and then walked out of the room, closing the bedroom door behind her.

Once he was sure Haley had gone, Chase emerged from the closet as quietly as possible.

"Prettygirl03 huh?" he asked aloud to himself.

He walked over to the laptop once more and logged on with the password, courtesy of Haley. Once he was on the main screen he started looking through the files in the 'My Computer' section.

He wasn't trying to find anything in particular, but he was curious.

He went through Lucas' music files on his iTunes, and ended up finding a playlist labeled, "Broody and Cheery" with about thirty songs by different artists; Strays Don't Sleep, Breaking Benjamin, Dashboard Confessional and Secondhand Serenade were only a few of them.

Once he left iTunes, Chase began looking through Lucas' pictures and was surprised when he found an entire folder labeled, "Me and Brooke."

There must have been a few hundred pictures, dating all the way back to high school up until the wedding almost a month ago.

When he had decided he had seen enough, Chase shut down the laptop and closed it, then left it on the bed.

He walked quickly and quietly to the door, hoping Haley wasn't around and that she had gone back upstairs. When he saw that she was nowhere in sight, he walked across the hall to his and Brooke's bedroom,

He smirked once he closed the door behind him, "Well, that was certainly interesting."

--------

Brooke and Lucas returned back to the house about a half hour later, bags full of groceries in their hands.

"She was totally hitting on you," Brooke laughed, as her and Lucas walked through the front door.

"No, she was not," Lucas rejected.

"Yes, she was. Did you not see any of the things she was doing to get your attention?" Brooke asked him.

"I wasn't paying attention to her," Lucas told the brunette.

"It's not like she wasn't cute. You should have gone for it Luke!" Brooke giggled.

"No thanks. When she laughed it sounded like nails on a chalk board; I think I'll pass," Lucas said.

"Okay, it wasn't that bad. Couldn't you have looked past it? You're so judgmental," Brooke teased.

"I am not judging anyone, but you have to admit she was a tad bit on the annoying side."

"So was Anna, but you still dated her," Brooke smirked.

"That's not funny," Lucas stated.

"It's a little funny," Brooke smiled, sticking her tongue out at him as they made their way to the kitchen.

"You know, one of these days you're going to stick that thing out to the wrong person and they're going to cut it off," he joked.

She only giggled as they unloaded the groceries..

_'God, I love her laugh.'_

What was he doing? He couldn't have those thoughts about her; not now or ever. She was someone else's wife; she was someone else's. They had agreed to be friends and here he was basically all, but screwing it up with his thought process.

"Hey, you guys are back."

"Hi Peyt," Brooke greeted.

"What did you guys get?" the blonde girl asked sitting at the counter. Julian came out a moment later and sat down next to her.

"Lots of food, so you all better eat," Brooke threatened playfully.

"Did you get-"

"Yes, I got the butter pecan," Brooke answered, pulling out a carton of the ice cream before Peyton could finish.

"Yes!" Peyton said excitedly.

"And what about-"

"And I got your salt and pepper chips," the brunette told Julian.

"You're the best," Julian complimented.

Brooke smiled at the comment as she went back to putting away the groceries.

"So, where is everyone?" Lucas asked a moment later, trying to get his mind off of a certain brunette.

Before Peyton or Julian could answer footsteps could be heard making their way down the steps.

"Hey," Haley smiled.

"Hi Tutormom," Brooke said happily.

"Tigger," Haley smiled, "Where'd you go?"

"Luke and I went grocery shopping," Brooke answered just as Chase walked into the kitchen. Nathan entered soon after as well from upstairs, and soon everyone was lounging around the kitchen and the connecting living room.

After all of the groceries were put away, Julian and Nathan went out to the patio to fire up the grill. Skills and Rachel followed to try out the Jacuzzi and Mouth and Millie too.

Haley, Peyton and Brooke stayed inside to start preparing for dinner and Chase and Lucas retreated themselves to the living room to watch a basketball game on TV.

"Oh Luke!" Haley suddenly exclaimed, walking over to the couch where her brother-in-law sat.

"Yeah Hales?"

"Did you leave your computer on earlier?" she asked; no one noticed Chase tense a little as she said this.

"I don't think so, no. No, I shut it off before Brooke and I left. Why?" he asked his close friend.

"I came down here earlier, to see what you were up to, and when I walked in you room your lap top was open on the bed. It was turned on. It said password invalid, so I thought you'd tried logging on, but went to do something," Haley explained.

"No, I'm pretty sure I shut it off. Did you turn it off for me?" Lucas asked her.

"Yeah, and way to have the same password since like eleventh grade," Haley teased.

"Shut it Hales," Lucas warned.

"Yeah, yeah," Haley muttered, walking back into the kitchen. Lucas followed her, standing across from her on the opposite side of the counter.

"You should really change your password though," Haley said in a serious tone as she tossed a bowl of salad.

"What password?" Brooke jumped in, as she sliced some fruit.

"For his laptop," Haley replied.

"You still have the same password?" Peyton and Brooke both asked simultaneously.

"Yeah. Why is that such a big deal?" Lucas said, looking anywhere, but at Brooke for the moment.

Chase was still in the living room, but he was definitely not listening to the sportscaster on the television.

"It, it's not. Don't you think you should change it though?" Brooke stuttered surprised.

"Why? It's easy to remember," Lucas said.

"So was your email password for Yahoo, but you changed that right," Peyton laughed.

"No," Lucas replied hesitantly.

"You have the same email password too?" Brooke chuckled, "Now that is funny."

"Okay, if it's that bad, I'll change it," Lucas told his three friends, who were now giggling at him.

"No, Luke it's fine. I just thought you would have changed it by now," Brooke told him.

"If you want me to change it then I will," he said to Brooke.

"Don't worry about it," Brooke brushed off, "I kind of feel special now."

She let out another laugh and Lucas found himself chuckling as well.

Fifteen minutes later, they were all sat around the dining table eating and laughing and reminiscing about old times.

"Remember Rachel's cabin?" Peyton laughed.

"Oh man, that was fun. We totally scared the hell out of some cows with those ATV's," Mouth said.

"Yeah, that was great," Nathan agreed, "And then Brooke needed to steal back Hales' wedding ring so that I could re-propse."

"Dude, you proposed again?" Chase chuckled.

"Yes, he did, and it was so romantic," Haley jumped in, pecking Nathan softly on the lips.

"Oh my gosh, that hot tub was amazing," Rachel commented.

"Yeah, you pulled me in," Mouth laughed.

"What?" everyone asked confused.

"Long story," both Mouth and Rachel said smiling.

"What about Pete?" Peyton remembered.

"Oh yeah, you totally hooked up with Fall Out Boy," Brooke remembered.

"But Fall Out Boy was yummy," Peyton smiled.

"Hey!" Julian exclaimed.

"Oh, so are you baby," Peyton smiled, placing an assuring hand on her long-term boyfriend's knee.

"Man, that was just a great weekend," Lucas said, remembering the time he speant with Brooke.

"Especially when I walked in on Brooke, brooking herself," Rachel smirked.

"Okay, we are not having that conversation again," Brooke said.

"Oh, why not Brookie?" Rachel teased.

"New subject," Haley began, "Please, new subject, we're eating here!"

"Like Luke said, that was just a great weekend," Brooke smiled.

The ones that were at the cabin, just smiled at the memories.

"Yeah," Lucas agreed, taking a sip of the wine they had opened earlier.

Lucas looked away for a moment and when he raised his eyes, he found Brooke looking at him with smiling eyes.

He looked back at her, with the same bright expression; that weekend had definitely been a great weekend.

--------

Later that night before bed, Brooke could tell that Chase was being weird again. He had distanced himself from the group when they had all gone into the Jacuzzi and when they started playing a fun game of 'I Never' he excused himself and returned to their room.

"Chase, is everything okay?" Brooke asked him, with a hand on her hip as she stood in the middle of the bedroom.

"Yes," he chuckled, "Didn't we have this conversation earlier?"

"Yeah, but I can tell something is wrong. I can feel it. What's going on?" she asked him for the second time that day.

"Nothing," he told her, "Really."

"Then why are you not being yourself? You're distant and acting weird and I don't know why. Talk to me," she said to him obviously frustrated.

"Okay. Let's talk," he began, throwing the shirt he was currently holding down on top of the dresser in front of him.

"Yes, let's talk," Brooke agreed.

"Do you still have feelings for Lucas?"

"What?!" she exclaimed surprised by his question.

"You heard me," he told her.

"Yes, I did. No, I don't have any feelings for Lucas. Why would you think that?" she asked him.

"I see the way you guys look at each other," Chase simply replied.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not. If you're still into him, then whatever, but I want to know the truth Brooke."

"I married you. I said yes to you and you're asking me if I have feelings for another man. What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked him, trying to keep her voice down.

"What's wrong with me? That's funny, considering everytime I turn around you're all over the bastard," he told her fiercely.

"That is not fair! He is one of my best friends, and I'm not just going to stop being his friend because you're jealous. We talk, we have fun, we joke around. Is that so bad?" Brooke asked.

"It is when it feels like you're with him and not me. You both go grocery shopping and talk about things that I don't even understand. What am I supposed to think?!"

"I asked you if you wanted to come with us today, you said no."

"What and be the third wheel? No thanks," Chase muttered.

"What is your problem?" she asked confused.

"Lucas is my problem! I want you to stay away from him."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to abandon one of my closest friends just to make your ego feel better," Brooke said.

"Yes, yes you will. I am not going to be looked at by everyone as some kind of idiot. You're my wife, not his damn it!"

His voice rose to a higher volume than before and Brooke jumped at his ferocity.

"Chase, calm down," Brooke said softly.

She walked forward and tried to grab one of his hands in her own, but he pulled away angry.

"No, I'm not going to calm down. Don't tell me to calm the hell down when you make me look like a fool in front of our friends," he told her.

"I'm not trying to make you look like anything. I don't even understand where all of this is coming from! You were perfectly fine three hours ago when we were having sex though huh? You were happy then right?"

By this point Brooke was becoming equally frustrated and just as angry.

"That's because you're my wife!" he yelled slightly.

"Oh, cut the caveman charade will you? This is rediculous! You are being absolutely rediculous!"

She sighed deeply, before running a hand through her dark brownish-red hair.

"I'm being rediculous? So you're telling me that if we weren't married than you wouldn't be all over the guy's dick right now?!" he asked her.

Her mouth dropped open in shock.

Had he really just said that to her?

"You're an asshole," she said in a low voice. She frowned at him with sad eyes before turning towards the bed and grabbing a pillow and cover blanket. She didn't say another word or even glance in Chase's direction as she walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked her, still standing in his place in front of the dresser.

When she didn't answer him he called her name, but still she ignored him as she reached the door.

"Brooke! Damn it answer me," he said walking after her.

"I'm sleeping on the couch. Hope you and your hand have a wonderful evening together," Brooke said icily, as she reached for the doorknob.

"Hey!" Chase's voice boomed. He took another step forward and grabbed her free arm tightly, reaching down to her wrist and grasping hard.

Brooke flinched slightly, trying to pull away from him. He was much too strong for the petite brunette though, as he took hold of her shoulders in that moment and then pushed her up against the wall next to the wooden door.

She winced from the pressure on her arm and now the emanating pain shooting up her back from just being pushed backwards so roughly.

"Chase," she whispered, "You're hurting me."

His eyes suddenly softened, Brooke noticed as she then felt his grip on her loosen.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly to her, searching her eyes for some kind of absolution.

He dropped his hands down to rest lightly on Brooke's hips and stepped closer towards her. He leaned his head down and placed his forehead on her shoulder.

Brooke sighed, closing her eyes. She raised her arms and wrapped them around Chase's waist, resting her hands on his back lightly.

She felt him shift and move his hands across her white cami to rest around her small waist. He lifted his head and kissed her naked shoulder before slowly making his way to her collarbone.

"Baby, I am so sorry," he told her once more, placing a few open mouthed kisses up her neck.

Brooke turned her neck slightly as he kissed her skin once more and she sighed again before tightening her grip on him and pulling him closer against her.

"It's okay," she whispered to him a few moments later.

He lifted his head to meet her eyes and she could immediately see how guilty he was.

"I didn't...I didn't mean what I said, I-"

"I know," she cut him off, as she was still leaning up against the wall.

"You forgive me?" he asked her.

She bit her bottom lip hesitantly.

"Yeah," she answered quietly, "Yeah, I forgive you."

He leaned in to kiss her on the lips, but she didn't kiss him back right away.

It took her a few moments before she moved her lips against his, but when he tried deepening the kiss, Brooke pulled away.

"Let's uhm, let's just go to bed okay? I'm really tired," Brooke said to Chase, moving her hands to rest against his chest.

"Sure," he told her, giving a small smile.

He released his hold on her waist and she stood up straight. They each walked around to their sides of the bed and climbed in under the blankets.

Chase turned off the bedside light and turned on his side to face Brooke, but his back was to him.

He moved forward under the covers to lay up against her and wrapped an arm around her waist, his hand resting on her stomach.

He didn't notice her flinch at his touch.

"Goodnight," he said to her quietly, his head laying near hers.

"Night," she said back, moving her hand to his on her stomach and intertwining their fingers.

"You know I love you right?" he said to her in the darkness seconds later.

"Yeah, I know," she replied, squeezing his hand assuringly.

He leaned in a little and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Good," he stated.

Brooke relaxed under the covers, feeling her heart slow its pace and then she closed her eyes ready to succumb to sleep.

When her eyelids closed, it was then she realized she had begun to cry.

--------

**A/N:**I hope you all liked the chapter! Please leave me a review and tell me what you think! :)

**Thank-you's!!!**

**Yana (yaba)-** Thank-you so much for your wonderfully sweet review! Chase is definitely becoming a little suspicious. The actual abuse isn't going to start for a few more chapters, but I wanted to get the foundation started; it's just like you said. I absolutely love Rachel; her character is so hilarious, but she's such a great character and an amazing friend to Brooke. She's so much fun to write, so I'm glad you're all enjoying her antics. Julian is definitely a sweetie and he is another great character that I adore. Lucas' discomfort is only going to continue; you all will see that in the upcoming chapters. Brooke is slightly disappointed, but everything will fall into place; all in time my dear. Hehe. I'm so glad that you are enjoying the story so far. I hope you continue reading and reviewing. Thanks again hun! :)

**Princesakarlita411- **Haha. You're awesome review made me laugh. I loved it. Yes, Peyton is with Julian and no, she will not be going after Lucas. LoL. I'm going to make Peyton the good friend in this story. Haha. I'm glad you like the story so much. Hopefully you continue raading!

**AHJNKCES-** Thanks so much hun! The drama has only just begun! Haha. I'm glad you liked the last chapter; I hope you liked this one just as much!

**BDavisLScott23-** Thanks for the great review! Yes, the friendship between everyone is definitely something that I wanted to write. I love how close everyone is; it's so much fun to write. Yeah, Lucas has to endure the Brase, but everything will work out in the end, I promise. Haha. It is bad that Chase saw the exchange between Brooke and Lucas, and that is going to be part of the foundation that causes Chase to become th crazy guy that he will be. I am very happy that you like the story. I hope you keep reading!

**Tanya (tanya2byour21)-** I'm glad you like the story so much! Thanks for your review!

**TeamxxBrulianxx-** Yep, Chase knows and he is not going to let it go! LoL. Thanks so much for your nice review. I'm glad you like the story so much. Hope you keep reading! :)

**Long Live BRUCAS- **Thank-you!! Definitely uncomfortable. Haha. Chase seeing the exchange between Brooke and Lucas is only the start of all bad things that will be happening. And you guess right about the blow up. Good job! Heheh. Chase will definitely start to become a tad bit suspicious, but the actual abuse on Brooke won't happen for a few more chapters. Thanks so much for the awesome review! I'm glad you like it so much. Please keep reading and reviewing! :)

**ravencheerleader- **Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad that you like it so much. Sorry if the updates are a little on the slow side, but I will try to make them quicker. Please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks again for the review. :)

**Thanks again everyone!**

**XoX,**

**MoRgAn :)**


	5. Things Happen

**A/N:**Thanks so much to everyone for the amazing feedback I received for the last chapter. I'm glad all of you reading, like the story so much. Hopefully I don't disappoint with this chapter. Please leave a review when you're finished reading; they mean a lot to me! Enjoy! ;)

Big thank-you goes out to Jennie, for all of her amazing help and support! Love ya girly!

**Disclaimer:**** Unfortunately I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill; if I did than I would have Mark Schwahn's job and there would never have been any Leyton. ;)**

**--------**

Brooke woke up early the next morning, still in the same position as last night in which she had gotten into bed. The comforter was pulled up to her chest and an arm was draped lazily across her stomach, unmoving. It was Chase, of course.

Who else would it have been?

He was laying on his stomach, face buried in his pillow and his arm securely wrapped around Brooke.

It took the brunette girl a few minutes and several failed attempts before she was finally able to get up and out of the bed. She searched through her suitcase and then her duffel bag, trying to find a comfortable outfit to wear for the day. Brooke and the gang, as well as Chase, had decided to have a beach day last night after dinner, and they'd be heading down to the sand after breakfast.

Out of her bag, Brooke pulled a black halter bikini, a pair of yellow Old Navy flip-flops, a yellow cami tank top and pink Victoria's Secret shorts.

She changed quickly into the bikini and then pulled on the shorts and tank top. Then she slipped into the flip-flops and grabbed a dark blue hoodie out of her bag and put that on as well.

When Brooke looked over towards the bed she saw that Chase was still deep asleep, so she decided to go into the kitchen to get herself some breakfast.

Once she reached the kitchen she quickly noticed Lucas standing in front of the stove, dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a dark green t-shirt.

"Good morning," the blonde greeted Brooke, as the brunette walked closer to him.

"Hey," she half-smiled, "What are you doing up so early?"

"It's not that early," Lucas chuckled.

"It's early enough, considering we are all supposed to be on vacation," Brooke smirked.

"Okay then, why are you up so early?" Lucas countered, meeting her eyes with his.

"Didn't get much sleep," Brooke replied quietly.

"Yeah, I heard you and Chase. Are you okay?" he asked her worried.

_What did he hear? He couldn't have known what happened did he? It's not like he could have seen Chase push me, right?_

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked purposefully and curious.

"I mean, I heard you guys arguing, it was kind of muffled, but I could tell you were fighting. So, are you okay?" He asked her again.

"Yeah," Brooke began, fiddling with the end of her sleeve.

"You sure?" he wondered, "Because I think I know you well enough that when you start fiddling with

your hands, that you're either nervous or anxious."

She smiled at him, at the fact that he still knew her so well even after all these years.

"You know me too well," she snickered, "But I am okay. Thank-you though."

"You also know that you can tell me anything. No judgment," he reminded her.

"I do know that; that's only one of the many reasons as to why you're one of my best friends," Brooke said to him.

"Awe, I feel special," Lucas smirked.

"Shut-up," Brooke smiled.

"Seriously though, everything's alright?"

"Yep, never better," she lied through her teeth.

"Okay," he stated, but she knew he hadn't really believed her slander.

"So, whatcha cooking?" she asked curiously, though trying to change the subject.

"Blueberry pancakes, bacon and toast," he replied.

"I love blueberry pancakes," Brooke said happily.

"I know," Lucas said, looking up to, once more, meet her eyes.

"Need any help?" she asked, still smiling. Lucas had always been able to make her smile, even when she felt like frowning entirely.

"Sure. You want to get out the plates and silverware?" he asked her.

"Okay," she said, getting out the items for her and everyone else.

They had finished setting up everyone's plates just as the rest of the gang began making their way into the kitchen.

"Hey guys," Brooke greeted them all with a small, but genuine smile.

They all smiled back and greeted her with the same exuberance of generosity.

Brooke put the pitcher of orange juice, she was currently holding, down and placed it on the marble countertop before walking over to her husband.

She strained a smile while looking up slightly into his eyes, "Morning babe."

"Hey you," he said, before he leaned down and kissed Brooke softly.

"You okay?" he asked her quietly when he pulled away.

She nodded, and then kissed him once more.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Chase asked, following his new wife over to the bar stools at the counter.

"Lucas made it, I'm just the server," Brooke joked.

Brooke looked over at Chase and immediately saw the newly familiar gleam in his eyes. Thankfully, though, no one seemed to notice.

"It smells great," Chase said, trying to be pleasant.

"It tastes great," Nathan muttered, with his mouth full of pancakes.

"Nathan, don't talk with your mouth full. You're as bad as the kids," Haley chuckled in her motherly tone.

Nathan swallowed before replying, "Sorry baby."

Then he pecked her cheek and went back to forking the delicious breakfast into his mouth.

"Luke, this is really good," Peyton commented, while the others nodded in agreement.

"Well, thank-you. But I couldn't have done it without my fabulous assistant," Lucas joked, nudging Brooke playfully.

"Anytime Luke," Brooke chuckled. She stopped short when she looked over and saw a glare emanating at her from Chase. She ignored it, turning her attention to her plate and began to eat.

"So, beach?" Haley asked everyone a half hour later when breakfast had finished. Talking and laughing had erupted during their meal and had continued on a little longer than expected.

"I'm ready when y'all are," Peyton stated, Julian nodding in agreement with her.

"Same here," Mouth agreed, as did Millie, Rachel and Skills.

"Well, let's clean up and then we'll get going, yeah?" Haley suggested.

All of them nodded in agreement, muttering quiet "okay's".

"I'll clean up. I'm already dressed and ready to go," Brooke offered.

"Thanks Tigger," Haley smiled.

"Yeah, thanks slut," Rachel chimed in, smirking playfully, "You know how I hate cleaning."

"Or doing anything else productive," Peyton cut in.

Brooke and Haley giggled, while Rachel just scowled at Peyton.

"Alright," Haley began, the giggling beginning to subside, "I'm going to go change real quick. Just give me ten minutes and then we can get going."

"Okay Tutormom," Brooke said to her friend.

Haley hopped down from her seat at the counter and headed towards the stairs, Rachel following behind her.

The guys and Millie all made their way outside onto the deck.

"You okay B. Davis?" Peyton asked, as she watched Brooke tentatively make her way around the half empty kitchen.

"Yeah P. Sawyer, I'm fine. Why?" Brooke wondered.

"You just seem a little wary, that's all," Peyton replied, trying to find the right word.

"Wary?" Brooke repeated. Peyton nodded slowly., "Well I'm fine. I promise. I just didn't get much sleep last night."

"Okay, I don't need details, thanks," Peyton said scrunching her nose teasingly.

"It's not like that," Brooke told her blonde friend.

"Than what's it like?" Peyton questioned confused.

Brooke hesitated before she finally looked Peyton in the eyes, "Chase and I just had a little fight. That's all."

"Okay, well, what kind of fight?" Peyton asked dumbfounded.

"It was kind of about Lucas," Brooke replied quietly.

"What about Lucas?"

"Chase is just being really childish right now. He seems to have the idea engraved in his mind that there's something going on between Luke and I."

"Oh," Peyton started, "Well, is there?"

"Peyton!" Brooke exclaimed.

"What? You guys have a history and need I remind you that I know what happened at the wedding," Peyton told the brunette.

"Yeah and need I remind you that I am married. And what do you mean you know what happened at the wedding?"

"I didn't say you were cheating on the guy, and what I meant was that Lucas told me about," she stopped, looking around to make sure no-one was close enough to hear, "About what happened in the dressing room."

"He told you about that?" Brooke questioned in stunned amazement.

"Uh, yeah. And why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it wasn't important," Brooke said quietly.

"Brooke! The guy kissed you and basically professed his love for you ten minutes before you married someone else. And you're seriously going to stand here and tell me that it's not important?"

"Because it's not Peyton. Okay, Lucas and I were over a long time ago. I didn't tell you or anybody for that matter, because I knew you'd overreact and try to make this huge deal out of something stupid."

"Is it really stupid though Brooke? I mean, we were all pretty chill after what happened between us during junior year, but when Lucas started dating Anna..." the blonde hesitated, breaking her stare with the brunette. She was unsure of whether she should continue or not.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing," Peyton replied.

"No, you wanted to say something so say it," Brooke pushed.

Peyton sighed, before starting her train of thought again, "It's just...when Lucas started dating Anna, I don't know, you seemed different."

"Different how?"

"You just weren't Brooke Davis anymore. You started avoiding our group whenever you knew Anna would be with us. You didn't like her, all of us, including Lucas, could sense that. It was obvious that you were jealous," Peyton said quietly.

"Jealous?" Brooke asked.

Peyton only nodded in response.

"I was not jealous of Anna Tagarro," Brooke said firmly.

"I didn't say you were jealous of her, but you were of what she had; moreover, it was who she had," Peyton said.

"Okay, so what if I was? It's not like it would have made a difference," Brooke said, now going back to cleaning. It was evident that she wanted this conversation to end as soon as possible.

"Brooke," Peyton began softly, "It would have made all the difference and you know that. Somewhere inside of you, I know you know that."

Brooke looked up and Peyton, for the first time, noticed the tears that lined her friend's hazel eyes.

"Oh, honey," Peyton moved from her seat and wrapped the brunette in her arms, holding her tightly.

"Everything is going to be okay, I promise. What's meant to be will happen," Peyton whispered to her close friend.

"Peyt, I'm married," Brooke reminded the blonde.

"So? Things happen. I know you love Chase, but he was never right for you."

"Oh, thanks," Brooke muttered sarcastically.

"You know what I mean," Peyton stated, as the two girls pulled away.

"Yeah," Brooke mumbled.

"How about we quit this sob fest and we go have some fun at the beach, yeah?" Peyton smiled.

"Okay," Brooke agreed, placing the dish rag on the countertop.

"Let's go," Peyton smiled once more, looping her arm through Brooke's.

--------

The week had flown by, much to Brooke's liking. She had been ready from the very first night to get the hell out of that beach house and she was happy to finally be back home in Tree Hill. After the fight between her and Chase, the brunette man had been a little less apprehensive; that was probably because a certain blonde haired, blue eyed guy wasn't around as much.

Brooke had slightly been avoiding everything Lucas for the past four days since the gang had returned home.

He had called her several times and texted her as well, but Brooke had either pressed ignore or erase each time.

Haley had invited Brooke and Chase over for dinner, saying that it would be a lot of fun to hang out, but Brooke had quickly declined when Peyton told Brooke that Lucas was going to be there.

At the moment, Brooke was in her store working on a few new designs for the upcoming summer line. She had just sent the text to Haley, declining the dinner invitation.

_Hey, can't do dinner 2nite. Already have plans w/ C. Call u l8r. 3 u. –Tigg_

Brooke felt bad lying to one of her closest friends, considering Chase was leaving for New York in about two hours. His construction company had a huge board meeting with the executives to some corporation in Manhattan, and since Chase was one of the board members here in North Carolina, he was required to attend.

Just as Brooke finished coloring in the flared skirt on the sketch in front of her, her iPhone buzzed signaling a text message.

_That's okay Tigger. Def another time than. Luv u 2. - 2trmom_

Brooke smiled, glad Haley had bought her little white lie and when back to sketching.

She was once again interrupted, only this time it was from the ringing bell above her shop door.

"Sorry, we're closed for the afternoon-" Brooke began, looking up.

"It's okay. I'm not here to buy anything," the visitor said.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke wondered.

"A little birdie told me that you were avoiding me; and by the look on your face, I'd say that it is true."

"Lucas,"

"Are you?" He cut her off.

"I've just been really busy, that's all."

Another lie.

"So busy that you can't even respond to a simple text message?" he asked, half-serious, half-jokingly.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, not looking him in the eye.

"It's cool," he began, "So, I heard you're not coming to dinner tonight. Any reason why?"

"Chase and I are doing dinner before he leaves," she replied; that was kind of true.

"Where's he going?" Lucas asked curious.

"New York for a business thing," Brooke answered.

"Oh, how long will he be gone?"

"Only a day. He just has to go for the board meeting."

He nodded, "So, you're not, like, mad at me right?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" Brooke wondered.

"Brooke, I know you've been avoiding me; I'm not stupid. I just want to know why," he told her with wrinkled eyebrows.

"Like I said, I've just been busy. And Chase and I are still adjusting to being married and living together in the new house. Things are just different, that's all."

"How is the house anyway?" Lucas asked her.

"Big, and empty. I feel like buying out IKEA just to fill the damn place up, with at least something," Brooke chuckled.

"I guess that's what happens when you buy a four bedroom house for two people," Lucas joked.

"Very funny," Brooke smiled.

"Well, have fun in that empty house all by yourself," he teased.

Brooke only smiled in return as he turned to leave.

"You know," he began, turning back to face her, "You know you can call me anytime right? I mean, for anything."

" I know," she said quietly. She walked up to him then, and wrapped her arms around his neck in a friendly embrace.

"Thanks Luke," she whispered to him.

He smiled at her once they pulled away and she smiled back.

"I'll see you around then," he told her, quickly pecking her on her cheek.

She nodded, before he turned for the door once more and then left.

"I'll see you around," she repeated, the words nothing, but a whisper in the silence.

--------

She was home alone; the second night now. Chase had left that Tuesday morning, and it was only late afternoon on Wednesday; he'd be home in the morning.

Brooke had tried busying herself with as many activities as possible; cleaning, sketching. She'd done four loads of wash, four of the same loads, just to try and make time go by faster, but to the brunette's dismay it didn't work. Brooke had swept, mopped, dusted and did the little bit of dishes that had occupied the kitchen sink; those dishes were spotless now.

She organized her closet, her dresser and even alphabetized the bookshelf in the living room.

To say she was bored would be an understatement.

She had absolutely nothing to do.

It was family Mac-n-cheese night at Nathan and Haley's; they married duo spent every Wednesday night with their three kids. Haley would make her food from the Gods and then the five person family would play a game, usually Life or Sorry.

Brooke wouldn't intrude on their family tradition, and calling Lucas was definitely out of the question. Peyton, Julian, Mouth and Millie had all gone out on a double date; yep, Mouth had finally asked her out, and on his own accord without having to be pushed by herself or Rachel.

Speaking of the redhead, Brooke had no idea where she was. Brooke had tried calling her cell phone, three times, but each time it had gone straight to voicemail.

So there Brooke was, as beautiful, talented, wealthy and charming as she was and she was sitting home alone in her living room.

She had leaned her head back and closed her eyes, boring yes, but doing pointless work did tire her out just a little.

As she began to doze off she half-consciously heard the doorbell ring. She had seriously debated ignoring the shrill ringing, but when it rung again Brooke forced her body up off the black leather couch.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Brooke called as she made her way to the mahogany door. It was then she realized that she was dressed lazily in a pair of dark blue, baggy sweats and a plain white tank top. And of course she was wearing her furry blue slippers.

She walked to the door anyway, and was surprised when she saw who was standing on the other side.

"Lucas?" she asked confused, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was bored at home after trying to get some writing out of me and decided to come over here and see what you were up to," he began as she nodded in understanding, "Plus Nate and Hales and the kids are doing their Wednesday night thing and Peyt and Julian have their double date tonight with Millie and Mouth."

"What about Rachel? You could have hung out with her," Brooke suggested, even though she knew that Lucas would never do that, at least not by himself, not after last time.

"Are you kidding me? The last time I decided to do a hang-out night with Rachel she got me drunk off of Patron and tried having sex with me in a bathroom at Tric. I was throwing up tequila for two days straight; I'm surprised I didn't have to go get my stomach pumped," Lucas reminded her, "Or did you forget about that?"

Brooke chuckled, "No, I didn't forget. You called me and begged me to come and get you guys."

"It's not funny," he said to her.

"Oh, yes it is," Brooke chuckled once more.

"You going to let me in or not?" He asked her.

"Depends," Brooke began, noticing, for the first time, that Lucas was holding a paper bag at his side, "What's in the bag?"

"You're only going to find that out if you let me in," he smirked.

"Touché Scott. Come on," she opened the door further, allowing him to enter into the foyer.

The blonde smiled at her before stepping over the threshold and walking into the living room.

"So," Brooke began, following him.

"So," Lucas repeated.

"Dude, what's in the damn bag?" Brooke asked excitedly.

He smiled at her once more before placing the bag on the coffee table. He reached down, pulling out three rectangular boxes.

Brooke only smiled when she realized what they were.

"Weird Science, The Breakfast Club and Sixteen Candles," she read aloud, "My three favorite classics."

"And," Lucas began, reaching down once more.

"Chocolate covered pretzels," Brooke said with a grin, "I love those."

"I know. And one more," Lucas told her.

He reached into his back pocket and handed her a white pamphlet.

"Chinese take-out," Brooke stated.

"My treat," he added.

"You're amazing," the brunette commented.

"Well, thanks. I try," Lucas grinned.

Brooke walked around the coffee table and plopped down onto the couch, propping her feet underneath her. Lucas sat down next to her and watched as the brunette before him took out her cell phone.

"Usual?" she asked him, turning beside her. He nodded in response.

Thirty minutes later, Brooke and Lucas were both seated comfortably next to one another on the same black, leather sofa. In front of them on the coffee table were half eaten containers of what used to be orange chicken, lo men and pork fried rice. They had each had two Corona's and on the television was the memorable movie, The Breakfast Club.

"Thanks for tonight Luke," Brooke suddenly said.

Lucas looked from the screen over to Brooke and saw the grateful look in her eyes.

"You're welcome," he smiled.

He reached a hand forward and placed it on her knee.

Brooke smiled back before she moved closer to the blonde sitting next to her. She rested her head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Seriously though, tonight has been really fun. I'm glad you decided to come over. And thanks for dinner too because that was some really good Chinese," Brooke chuckled.

Lucas, too, chuckled lightly, "Anytime."

--------

"What the hell is this!?"

Brooke shot up instantly when she heard someone yell and Lucas did the same as he was still seated beside her. They had fallen asleep, obviously, and when they both looked up they saw a very angry looking Chase standing a few feet away from them.

"Chase?" Brooke asked, somewhat half-asleep, "What are you doing home so early?"

"I decided to come home early and surprise you," Chase said monotonously, too stunned at the scene before him.

"I should go," Lucas jumped in, getting up from the couch, "I'll see you later Brooke."

"Yeah, bye Luke," Brooke muttered to the blonde quietly.

Lucas only nodded at Chase before walking out of the living room and then out the front door.

Once the married couple heard the front door close it was as if a switch had gone off in Chase's head.

"What the hell was this!?" He repeated from a few moments ago.

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked, standing up from the sofa. She leaned down and grabbed the cartons of Chinese food and the empty beer bottles and then made her way to the kitchen; Chase followed her from behind.

"I'm talking about walking into my house and seeing my wife asleep on the couch with another guy," Chase replied loudly as Brooke threw out the cartons and bottles.

"You know that, that meant nothing in there," Brooke said, pointing in the direction of the living room.

"Do I?" Chase asked.

"We are not having this conversation again Chase. I am not going to try and convince you that Lucas and I are just friends. God, why don't you trust me?" Brooke asked tired of Chase's drama.

"It's not you, it's him that I don't trust," Chase told the brunette girl in front of him.

"What's there to not trust? Again, Lucas and I are just friends. Okay? He came over because he knew I didn't have plans and I was lonely without you here, so I'm sorry for having such good friends that care about me!"

Brooke slammed the last empty beer bottle in the sink; it shattered to pieces, but Chase barely even moved.

She turned on her heel and began walking away, something she was becoming a pro at when it came to her arguments with her husband.

"Brooke, we need to talk about this. I am so sick and tired of him being all over you all of the fucking time. God, he's obsessed with you!"

"Oh that's rich! Why can't you just admit that you're jealous of mine and Lucas' friendship huh?" Brooke shouted, turning around to face the man behind her.

"Jealous? Of that prick?" Chase exclaimed.

"Why are you such an asshole to him? He did absolutely nothing to you and you treat him like shit!" Brooke told him, her voice growing louder by the second.

Brooke once again turned around and began to walk away from Chase, all the while still arguing with the brunette man, "I don't understand you at all. You are so judgmental and spiteful and...God, I can't even look at you right now!"

The tears formed at the corners of her eyes, but by this point Brooke could care less.

She didn't say another word as she continued through the downstairs hallway and walked towards the stairs to go up to her room.

"Brooke, wait!" Chase called.

"No!" Brooke refused.

She started up the steps one by one and could quickly sense Chase behind her.

"Brooke, please just come back downstairs so we can talk about this?" He requested, but she shot him down once again.

"No," she repeated, a little quieter.

Brooke made it up to the second floor with Chase hot on her heels. She was only several steps away from hers and Chase's bedroom when she suddenly felt a tight grasp on her arm. She turned her head slightly and saw Chase's face in front of her own.

"Brooke, no!" He told her.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore. I'm tired and I am going to bed," she told him.

"I said no!" Chase shouted.

He pulled on her arm, as his hand was still wrapped around her small bicep and pulled her backwards slightly. She tried fighting him off of her, but he managed to pull on her arm once more and when he did so Brooke lost her balance and tumbled back, hitting the wall behind her. Her head hit a wooden picture frame and she slowly slid down the wall in the hallway, holding her head as she had hit it on the edge of the frame.

She hissed in pain as more tears fell.

"Damn it!" She seethed through clenched teeth.

"Brooke! Baby, are you okay?"

Chase immediately went into hero mode, squatting down and trying to help the brunette girl up off of the carpeted floor.

Once Brooke got up and managed to find her balance again, she pushed Chase off of her.

"Get away from me," she said quietly through the tears.

"Baby, I-"

"No. I'm going somewhere; I don't know where, just somewhere. Away from here...away from you," she whispered, walking away from Chase slowly as her head began pounding from the excruciating pain in the back of her scalp.

She walked into their bedroom and grabbed an overnight bag. She threw some sweats into the bag, along with some essential undergarments, and then stuffed some tank tops in on the top, as well as few plain t-shirts.

Brooke threw the bag over her shoulder and then walked towards the door, only Chase was standing in the doorway blocking her from leaving.

"Chase," she began, "Let me by, please."

He stepped forward, trying to grab her hand, but she pulled away.

"Baby, I am so sorry. I'll take you to the hospital, okay, I didn't mean to pull you that hard. What hurts? Is it your head?" He was frantic as he stood in front of her and it was apparent that he already felt guilty.

"I'll be fine," she said in a low and raspy voice.

"Good, then just...just stay here. Don't leave," he pleaded with her, but she slowly shook her head.

"I'll call you in the morning," she told him. She squeezed past him and walked down the hallway, then down the stairs slowly, as to not fall. When she got downstairs in one piece, she grabbed her flip-flops sitting by the entry way table as well as her purse which was on the actual table itself.

Brooke turned around, noticing Chase standing at the bottom of the steps. His guilt-filled brown eyes were silently begging her to stay, but she ignored them as she walked towards the front door.

She heard him call her name once more, but still she ignored his pleas and walked to her car without a second glance behind her.

--------

Fifteen minutes after pulling out of the driveway of hers and Chase's house, Brooke had reached her destination. She got out of the car, bag and purse in hand and made her way to the front door of the house before her.

She only had to knock twice before the tenant of the house opened the door.

"Hey," the person greeted her quietly.

"Hi," she whispered, as those familiar tears formed in her hazel eyes once more.

"What's going on?" The occupant of the house asked her.

"We got in a fight," was Brooke's reply as the resident ushered her inside quickly.

"What happened?"

"We got in a fight," Brooke repeated, half out of it and beginning to hiccup as strong sobs took over her petite body.

"Hey, it's okay," the person took the brunette girl into their arms, holding her close against them.

"Shh, it's going to be okay," the blonde told her, "It's going to be okay. I'm here."

All that continued were Brooke's muffled cries against the blonde's shoulder.

**--------**

**A/N:**I hope you all liked it! Please let me know...a.k.a…Go review!! ;)

**Thank-you's!!!**

**Becky-** You're such a sweetheart! Thanks so much for your review! Thanks for being such a loyal reader and reviewer, it really does mean a lot to me. I'm glad you are enjoying the story, and you like where it is headed. I hope you keep reading! Love ya!

**xoBrucas4life86ox-** Thanks so much for your review! I'm glad you like the story. I hope you keep reading and reviewing! :)

**Shanynde- **Haha, of course you can have some more drama! LoL. Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you like the story so much!

**Long Live BRUCAS-** You're amazing. I absolutely LOVED your review. Thank-you so much for the review. It means so much to me and I am very happy to see that you love the story so much. I hope you keep reading and reviewing! :)

**brucas224-** Thanks a bunch hun! I actually wrote that one-shot first and then decided to continue it as a longer story, so that's what will eventually happen much later in this story. I hope you keep reading! Thanks again! :)

**Jenn-** Thank-you bunches! This is just the beginning of Chase's insecurities. LoL. I'm glad you like it so far hun. Thank-you tons for all of your help! Love ya girlyy! :)

**BDavisLScott23-** I love reading your reviews. No, seriously, you're probably one of my favorites; is it weird I look forward to them after each chapter? LoL. I am so glad that you like the story so much. And thanks so much for saying that it is well written. It means a lot to me that you all think my writing is so good, so thanks bunches! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you keep reading! Love ya hunnie! :)

**TeamxxBrulianxx-** Thanks so much for the great review! I agree, I didn't like Brooke and Chase together on the show either! LoL. I hope you keep reading and reviewing! :)

**Princesakarlita411-** No, I won't kill off Chase. Haha. That would be too soap opera-ish. It's a nice thought though. LoL. Thanks so much for your review. And to answer your one question, I don't know when Brooke and Lucas will get together. Probably not for a while; we still have a long ways to go! Hehee. Keep reading and reviewing hun! :)

**Yana-** Kickass chapter huh? Haha. Thank-you very much! I loved your review. You're absolutely right about the entire abuse thing; about starting small and it escalating. I'm glad that I was able to make it realistic and believable for you all. Yay! I rocked your socks! Go me! Hahaa. I'm very happy that you like the story so much. I hope to read more reviews from you in the future! Love ya! :)

**Brucas10- **Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you liked the chapter. I hope this one didn't disappoint anyone! I hope you continue reading and reviewing!

**TeamSophia-** Yay!!! Ivy's back! Haha. I've miss ya love! I'm so glad that you like the new story and to answer your question, yes, this story is going to go beyond the original one-shot. I loved your review, just like I love every review from you. Haha. I hope you keep reading! Hopefully, I will see some more reviews from you in the future! Love ya! :)

**Brucas&Chophia3-** You're review was great, thanks so much! I'm glad to see that you like the story! I hope you keep reading and reviewing! :)

**AHJNKCES-** I hope this chapter was quick enough for you my dear! Haha. I hope you liked it. Leave a review and let me know love! Thanks so much for the support! :)

**Ravencheerleader-** Hahaa. I, too, hate Chase. LoL. Well, not as much as I used to, but I do in this fic anyway. Haha. I'm glad you like the story so much. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Hopefully I will read another review from you! :)

**Tanya-** Thanks so much for your review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Hope you continue reading and reviewing! Love ya girl! :)

**Thanks again everyone! :)**

**XoX,**

**Em**


	6. Mental Preparation

**A/N:** Okay, so I know this chapter is a little on the short side, but I will have chapter 7 up really soon! Thanks so much to everyone for the amazing feedback I received for the last chapter. I'm glad all of you reading, like the story so much. Hopefully I don't disappoint with this chapter. Please leave a review when you're finished reading; they mean a lot to me! Enjoy! ;)

Big thank-you goes out to Jennie, for all of her amazing help and support! Love ya girly!

**Disclaimer:**** Unfortunately I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill; if I did than I would have Mark Schwahn's job and there would never have been any Leyton. ;)**

**--------**

"So, are you going to tell me what happened or are you just going to ignore me all night?" the blonde asked Brooke.

The brunette was lying on the couch, with her head resting in the blonde's lap. Her cheeks were tearstained and her hazel eyes were red and swollen from all of the crying.

"He's an asshole," Brooke muttered into the pillow.

"Don't make me call in the cavalry. C'mon, get up babe."

"Peyton, you didn't hear what he said," Brooke began, as she sat up and crossed her legs under her. "It was like he was a completely different person."

"What were you guys fighting about anyway?"

"Really?" Brooke glared, looking at the blonde girl next to her.

"What? It's not like I'm psychic," Peyton told Brooke.

"You know what we were arguing about," Brooke muttered, shoving a spoonful of cookie dough into her mouth.

"You know, we could have used that and made actual cookieds," Peyton said.

"Maybe, but it tastes better this way."

"Anyway," Peyton began, "You were obviously fighting about Lucas. What did Chase say?"

"He said that Lucas is all, but obsessed with me and that he's a prick. Oh, and then he says, 'It's not you that I don't trust, it's him.' Then I hit my head on that God damn frame you just had to buy me," Brooke explained.

"Wait, what frame? And how did you hit your head?"

"That stupid picture frame from that flea market down at the pier. Remember?"

"Oh yeah, the engraved one that was hand carved? That was so gorgeous," Peyton smiled, but it fell when Brooke glared once more.

"Yes, that's the one," Brooke snapped.

"Okay, calm down. You still didn't answer my question. How did you hit your head?" Peyton asked once more.

"I fell back against the wall. Chase tried pulling me towards him to keep me from walking away, but I fell backwards," Brooke told her friend.

"Oh gosh. Are you okay?" Peyton asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. It's just a bump on my head."

"Are you sure?" Peyton asked her.

"Yeah. Really, I'm fine," Brooke assured.

"Okay," Peyton said quietly, "If you're sure."

"I'm sure; trust me," Brooke smiled.

Peyton smiled back, "So, what are you going to do about Chase then?"

The two close friends sat quietly, as they were still seated on the couch in Peyton's living room.

"I don't know. I'll just give him some space; some time to cool down and just calm his nerves," Brooke replied.

"Has he tried contacting you since you left the house?"

"Yeah. He's called a few times and texted me, telling me he's sorry and that he loves me," Brooke said softly.

"Well, you know he means it," Peyton told the brunette, "He's head over heels for you."

"Yeah, but he's so insecure about everything; it worries me," Brooke declared.

"Then tell him Brooke," Peyton said, giving her close friend a small smile.

Brooke nodded, accepting the idea in her mind, but secretly she was still scared.

"But what if we get into another fight?" Brooke wondered nervously.

"If you guys love each other, which I know you do, then that won't matter," Peyton told her quietly.

The brunette contemplated before she finally responded.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess you're right," Brooke agreed.

"Of course I'm right. I usually always am," Peyton chuckled.

"Smartass," Brooke muttered.

"Come on," Peyton began a few quiet moments later, "Let's get to bed. It's late and I'm tired."

"Yeah, same here," Brooke yawned.

The two quickly cleaned up their junk food mess and then lazily trudged up the stairs; Peyton to her room and Brooke to the guest room.

--------

The next morning, Brooke and Peyton had woken up and eaten a quick breakfast together, before they said goodbye and went their separate ways for work.

Peyton had given Brooke a pair of her black skinny jeans to wear to the boutique; and considering the blonde girl was all, but a twig, Brooke had gotten a huge ego boost when the black denim fabric slipped over her long legs easily and comfortably.

Once Brooke had arrived at the store, she saw that Millie had beaten her there. It wasn't surprising, though. Milicent was just as much dedicated to the company as Brooke was.

It was close to noon now. The morning rush was a bit busier than usual, but because of the rapid pace, the morning seemed to just fly right on by.

Right now Brooke was currently on her own at the store. The brunette had sent Millie on her lunch break about a half house ago, but Milicent wouldn't be back until about 12:45.

I guess being the the personal assistant, as well as close friend to Brooke Davis had its perks and long, hour and fifteen minute lunch breaks weren't too shabby.

While working on a few new sketches, Brooke's phone buzzed loudly next to her, signaling a new text message.

"_I hope ur ok. C seemed rly pissed off last night. Txt back & let me know. -Luke"_

Brooke smiled at the message, happy that Lucas had been so concerned for her. She opened up a new message and began texting back.

"_Yeah. Things got a little tense, but it's w/e. What r u up 2? -B. Davis"_

She pushed send and then waited only less than a minute before her phone vibrated once more with another message from her blonde friend.

"_I actually just pulled up outside. Just got back from a run. Is it cool if I come inside? U busy? -Luke"_

Brooke smiled once more, before she sent one last text.

"_Get ur ass in here Broody."_

The blonde walked in moments later, wearing a pair of dark jeans and faded red t-shirt.

"Hey Cheery," he greeted.

"Hi Luke. How was the run?"

"It was good. It's getting hotter out though," he replied.

"Yeah, tha't usually what happens in the beginning of July," the brunette teased.

"You're so funny," he said sarcastically.

Brooke smiled, "So, what brings you in my neck of the woods? Did you miss me?"

"You know it," he chuckled, "Hows work?"

"Eh, it's work. Busy and boring, but it pays the bills."

"Yeah, I hear ya," Lucas muttered, "Wish I was Jamie's age again. All he has to worry about this summer is who he's going to go up against in the next water ballon battle."

"I believe the last water balloon battle, was Jamie, Lily, Haley and I against you, Nathan and the twins, and we won," Brooke smirked.

"That's only because we let you. We had more balloons than you; it wasn't fair."

"Oh, I'm sure," Brooke began, "Or maybe it was because we took more risks and weren't afriad of getting wet."

"You were always a risk taker, so that in itself is unfair game. Plus, if my memory serves me correctly, you love to get wet," Lucas grinned.

"Okay, one, you're just jealous because I have more fun than you. Two, you're not allowed to hold our kinky sexual past over my head," Brooke told him, "Besides, you know you had fun all those years ago."

"That's very true," Lucas smirked, remembering his relationship with Brooke.

"You're such a perv," she told him.

"You tell me this how many times?"

"Too many. Gosh Luke, I know I'm irresistable, but-" she held up her left hand, "I'm married. I'm sorry."

He let out another chuckle, "Speaking of, how was Chase last night?"

"Pretty pissed actually. He called you a prick," she told him, to which he let out a small laugh.

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. Than he called you obsessive, and basically said that your entire life revolves around me. I laughed at that," she continued.

"It's because you're so irresistable," he joked.

"I know, I know," Brooke played along, "Everyone wants a piece of me."

"What are you, a Kit-Kat bar?" he asked.

"What?" Brooke laughed.

"You don't know what a Kit-Kat is?" he asked incredulously.

"No, I know what a Kit-Kat is. What I'm wondering is, what the hell you're talking about?" she wondered.

"You've never heard of the the Kit-Kat song?"

The brunette shook her head in response.

"Gimme a break, gimme a break. Break me off a piece of that Kit-Kat bar. That chocolatey taste is gonna make your day. Everywhere you go you hear the people say. Gimme a break, gimme a break. Break me off a piece of that Kit-Kat bar," Lucas sang the entire theme song in the most raspy and cracked voice. He could definitely not sing.

Brooke's mouth was open, forming an 'o' shape as she stared at the blonde in bewilderment.

"I don't know if I should be more scared by your singing or the fact that you know all the words to that song," Brooke said quietly.

"Thanks. Do you remember it now?"

"No, but I appreciate the gesture," Brooke half smiled.

"You're unbelievable," he muttered teasingly.

"I'm unbelievable? You're the one singing Hershey candy theme songs like a five year old," Brooke laughed.

"You used to love the five year old in me back in high school," Lucas reminded her.

"Yeah, when we were acting like total goofs out on the playground at the park," Brooke giggled.

"Whatever," Lucas said, feigning a frown.

"Oh, come on Luke," she began, walking closer towards the blonde, "You know I love five year old Lucas."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Promise?" he asked.

"Pinky swear," she chuckled, holding up her right hand with her pinky stuck out.

"Okay," he chuckled as well, intertwining their pinkies and letting out another light laugh.

"So, what is the brilliant and beautiful Brooke doing today?" Lucas asked the brunette, as they both plopped down on the couch that was placed in Brooke's store.

"Working until four, then going home to make dinner," Brooke replied.

"Wow, you making dinner huh?" Lucas teased.

"Very funny," Brooke muttered, smacking him against his chest playfully.

"What are you making?" Lucas wondered curiously.

"Why are you gonna show up for dinner?" Brooke joked, as Lucas chuckled once again.

"If you must know, I am making chicken parmesan with bowtie pasta and alfredo sauce; and garlic bread, I-"

"Yes, you love garlic bread I know," Lucas smiled, as did Brooke in return.

"I'll save you some and bring it by your office tomorrow," she told him.

"You sure?" he asked.

Brooke nodded in reply, "Yes, I'm sure. That way I can show you that I can cook."

He let out another laugh, and soon her own laughter mixed with his.

The two sat in a comfortable silence then, for the next few minutes until Lucas stood from the sofa.

"I should get going. Maybe I'll be able to get some more writing done," Lucas said to his brunette friend, who got up from the couch as well and stood next to him.

"Okay. I guess I will talk to you later then, yeah?" she asked him.

"Absolutely," he replied.

"Alright," she leaned in and wrapped Lucas up in a friendly hug, "Thanks for stopping by."

"No problem," the blonde said once they pulled away.

He smiled at her and then walked to the door, turning and giving her a small wave.

"Later Cheery," he called.

"Bye Broody," she waved back.

After Lucas left, Brooke's cell phone buzzed. When she opened the message, she saw that it was from Chase; yet another text message.

"_Baby, please talk to me. I miss you. I was a jerk and I overreacted. Please pick up. I need to talk to you; need to hear your voice. Love you. -Chase"_

She sighed, just as her phone started to ring; it was Chase.

She hesitated for several seconds before she pushed the answer key and held the phone up to her ear.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"_Hey. How are you?"_

"I'm okay," she answered, "You?"

"_I miss you. Have you gotten my messages?" _

"Yeah. Yeah, every single one of them," she replied.

"_I'm sorry. I just...You weren't answering and I was worried and I know I screwed up babe, but I want to fix this. I want to make things right."_

"I wasn't answering or responding because I was upset and angry with you. How could you say those things, huh? I love you, I'm with you. For God's sake, I married you. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"_Of course it does, but I was upset too. And I was jealous and I shouldn't have taken that frustration out on you. I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you feeling okay?"_

"I'll be fine," she told him.

"_Baby, I need you. Are you coming home today?"_

"Why should I? So you can start up another fight about the most ridiculous things I've ever heard?"

"_I'll make it up to you, I promise."_

"I don't want you to have to make it up to me. I want you to trust me."

"_I do trust you." _

"Well, you've got a pretty screwed up way of showing it," she said to the man on the other end.

"_I know I hurt you and I said some crazy stuff and did some stupid things, but that doesn't mean I don't love you. I want you to forgive me. Please?"_

Brooke shook her head on her end, even thougb Chase couldn't see it. She was torn between what to do. She missed him; of course she did.

She hesitated a few minutes, not saying anything into the phone.

"_Brooke? Baby, are you still there?"_

The hesitation continued. Chase could hear her breathing, so it wasn't like she had hung up. She was just deciding; contemplating what to do about her estranged husband and their weird relationship.

"_Brooke?"_

"Yeah, I'm still here," she said to him through the phone.

"_Well?"_

More hesitation.

Then more.

Then finally an asnwer.

"Dnner's at six," she said quietly and shakily.

"_Really? You sure?"_

"Yeah," she replied.

"_Okay, great. I'll see you at six, on the dot." _

"Okay," Brooke stated.

"_Thank-you for giving me another chance, Brooke. I love you."_

"I love you too. I'll see you later. I should get back to work," she told him.

"_Sure, I understand. I'll see you soon." _

Then the call ended.

Brooke looked up at the wall clock hanging on the wall behind her; 12:36.

At least she had the rest of the afternoon until she had to go home.

The mental preparation began as thoughts turned over every which way in the brunette girl's head.

_'Let's hope this doesn't blow up in my face.'_

--------

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a review and let me know what you think of it! Personal's will be in the next update! :)

XoX,

Em


	7. I'm Right Here

**A/N:**I know it has been forever and a day since I last updated this story, but I have been having some major writer's block. However, I am back and here is the new chapter! Thanks so much to everyone for the amazing feedback I received for the last one. I'm glad all of you reading, like the story so much. Hopefully I don't disappoint with this chapter. Please leave a review when you're finished reading; they mean a lot to me! Enjoy! ;)

Big thank-you goes out to Jennie, for all of her amazing help and support! And a special thanks to Allison, (Allim227) for her awesome inspiration and continued motivation; without her this chapter would not have gotten written. So thanks girls! Love ya both! :)

**Disclaimer:** **Unfortunately I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill; if I did than I would have Mark Schwahn's job and there would never have been any Leyton. ;)**

--------

It was 5:23.

He would be home in thirty-seven minutes. Although a part of her was hoping he'd be late.

Of course she was still unsure about this; about them doing dinner and all, but she did miss him. As much as they had been arguing and the fact that she was still carrying a slight headache from the previous night's events, she missed him more than she should.

"Are you sure about this?" Peyton asked Brooke.

Brooke was in the kitchen, tossing a salad, and her iPhone was held between her ear and shoulder.

"Yes, Peyt, I'm sure."

"Are you really sure? Because you don't have to forgive him so soon. He deserves to feel a little crappy about all that he's said to you. And do I need to bring up the bump that you now have on the back of your head? Hmm?"

"That was an accident," Brooke told her blonde friend.

"Brooke, don't defend his jealous ass," Peyton told the brunette.

"I'm not defending him, I'm not, but it was an accident ," Brooke said into the phone.

"Are you absolutely sure Brooke? Because if you're not than you can still just text the bastard and say, 'Sorry, my head's killing me. Oh, wonder why. Maybe you should just go sleep in you car tonight.' It's not too late, ya know?"

"Peyton! I'm not going to tell him to go sleep in his car. I'm not going to degrade him and sink down to his five-year old level. Okay, he'll be here by six, hopefully, and then we will have a pleasant and calm dinner."

"Are you going to at least talk about anything that went down?" Peyton asked her.

"Yes, I am. I'm planning on talking about everything, but after dinner, and I will tell you all about it tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Love you," Peyton told her close friend.

Brooke smiled, "I love you too best friend."

They disconnected and Brooke went back to making dinner. She looked to her left at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall; 5:31.

She sighed and went back to preparing her's and Chase's meal.

Before she knew it, the time had passed by and it was 5:58 when she finished setting the table. She had brought out the food just as she heard the front door open. She heard Chase set his keys and briefcase down on the foyer table and then his footsteps. She heard the sound of his feet padding along the hardwood floor and then moments later her brunette husband entered the kitchen.

"Hi," he greeted, hesitant and quiet.

"Hi," Brooke said back in a low and raspy voice.

The brunette girl turned around to face him and saw Chase standing in the entryway in his suit. Around his neck was a loosened tie and in his hands was, what looked to be, a bottle of wine and a bouquet of Gerber daisies.

Chase walked towards Brooke, as she stood in her place.

"These," he began, holding the bouquet of flowers out to her, "are for you."

She couldn't help, but to offer a small smile, "I love Gerber daisies."

"They're still your favorite right?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, thank-you," she told him, taking the flowers in her hand.

"You're welcome," he began, taking the last few steps to stand in front of Brooke. He placed the bottle of un-opened red wine on the table next to them before turning back to his wife. He grabbed her right hand in his left and placed his own right hand on Brooke's waist.

"I missed you," he told her softly, his brown eyes invading her hazel.

Brooke didn't say anything in return, just smiled a small smile at him.

"I should put these in water," Brooke said quietly, stepping out of Chase's grasp and walking towards the sink; her back was turned to him while she filled a white porcelain vase with water.

"Something sure smells good," Chase observed, looking at the contents placed on the dining table.

"Thanks. I made chicken parmesan with some pasta; I hope that's okay," she said to him, putting the daisies in the vase.

"No, it sounds great. Shall we?" he asked her, gesturing to the table.

Brooke nodded, walking towards the wooden table and then sitting down.

A few moments passed by in silence with neither of the brunettes saying a word; the only sound heard was the clinking of glass and silver.

"Thank-you," Chase began minutes later.

Brooke looked up from her plate and met his eyes.

"For what?" she asked.

"For letting me come tonight," he replied.

"Well, it's your house too," she told him quietly.

"Yeah, but I was an ass to you," he said to his wife.

"Really?" she questioned sarcastically.

He sighed, "Brooke, I'm trying here. You're not making this easy."

"And why should I? You all, but accused me of having an affair with Lucas and then you threw me up against a wall…again."

"I didn't throw you up against a wall," Chase defended himself.

"You may as well have," she told him, "My head still hurts."

"I'm sorry. I-I just…What do you want me to do? I want you to forgive me; what can I do?"

"I just want the man I married a month ago. Where's he, huh? Where's the fun, loving and sweet guy I married? I miss him," Brooke said softly, looking directly at Chase once more.

"I'm still here," he told her in a low voice. He got up from his side of the table and kneeled down next to Brooke's chair in which she was sitting. On his knees next to her, he placed a hand on her knee gently and with his other hand, he threaded his fingers with Brooke's.

"I'm right here baby. I'm sorry about everything I've put you through lately; I'm so sorry. I guess I just…maybe I'm just jealous," he told her quietly.

"Jealous of what though?" Brooke wondered aloud.

"Of Lucas. The two of you have a history that I'm not a part of; you've been together and you're friends. If the situation was reversed, wouldn't you be upset too?"

"Of course I would be; but I would also trust you. Yes, Lucas and I have dated and we're close friends, but I love you. I married you. I want to have a future with you. I want to be with you, but you're constantly making me second guess myself. Lucas will always be special to me; he was the first person I said 'I love you' to, but he's in my past. I want you in my future; I chose you."

Her voice was low and raspy and tears were threatening to spill out from her eyes. She had placed her right hand on Chase's cheek in the midst of her proclamation and her hazel eyes had not, once, left his brown ones.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her before looking away ashamed, "I'm such an idiot."

"No you're not; you're just protective. And I love you for it. Lucas is one of my best friends Chase; even after everything that has happened between him and I. I'm going to talk to him and tell him things and we're going to hang out; and whether we're out in a group with everyone or having a movie night like the night before, it will only be as friends."

"I know that; I overreacted. Can you forgive me?" he asked her, grabbing her hand from his cheek to kiss her palm.

She nodded in reply to his question before saying anything, "Yeah, I can forgive you."

He kissed her palm once more, "Thank-you."

Brooke smiled softly at him before leaning down to capture his lips with her own in a short and sweet kiss.

"I love you," he mumbled against her pink lips.

"I love you too," she told him.

When they pulled away, Brooke stayed bent forward, leaning her forehead against Chase's own.

"Are we going to be okay?" he asked her through the silence. Neither had moved and both Brooke and Chase's eyes were closed as they rested against one another.

"Yeah, we'll be just fine," the dimpled brunette told her husband. She pulled away, but only slightly to lean down and capture his lips once more in a tender kiss.

They both smiled at one another as they pulled away, but were interrupted as the sound of Brooke's cell phone cut in.

"Hold that thought," Brooke smiled, standing up and walking over to the counter to retrieve her phone.

"Hello," she answered.

"_Brooke, thank god!" _

"Lucas, is that you?" she asked, hearing Chase sigh behind her.

"_Yeah, I'm so glad I got a hold of you," the blonde breathed. _

"Luke, what's going on? Are you okay?" the brunette girl wondered.

"_No, I'm not. I can't reach Nathan or Haley anywhere. They went on their bi-weekly date night thing and Em is sick and I don't know what to do."_

He was talking at the speed of sound and it was obvious that he was scared and unsure of what to do.

"Okay, first of all, you need to calm down. What exactly is going on? Did she eat something bad?" Brooke questioned.

"_Not anything that I can think of. All I know is that she has a fever and she's thrown up three times already in the last half hour. And Jamie and Connor are here too, and I don't know what to do with them. Is there any way you can come over, just for a little bit, please? I know it's kind of spontaneous, but I'm freaking out, and-"_

"Luke, it's okay; of course I'll come over. I'm leaving my house now," she told him and he thanked her before they disconnected. Brooke turned around to head towards the living room and saw a not-so-thrilled Chase staring at her.

"What?" she asked him, as he hadn't said anything to her.

"You're seriously going over to Lucas' house?" he asked her bewildered.

"No, I am going over to Nathan and Haley's house. Lucas is watching the three kids since Nate and Tutor mom went out for their date night and neither of them are answering their phones, so he asked me to come over," Brooke told him, starting to clear her dinner plate.

"Why? He can't handle it?" Chase asked, a bit more annoyed than he wanted to let on.

"Baby, Emily is sick and he doesn't want Jamie or Connor catching whatever she has. She's thrown up and has a fever. I'm not just going to ditch him when he needs my help," Brooke replied.

"Brooke, I just got home. And we were having dinner," Chase reminded her, trying to get her to stay.

"I know that, but Emily is sick and Lucas needs my help. The three of those kids are just as much my godchildren as they are Luke's. And why are we arguing about this? Didn't we just have this conversation? The one about Lucas being my friend; only my friend," Brooke said, emphasizing the word 'only' as she spoke to her brunette husband.

Chase sighed deeply, "Yeah. Yeah, we did. I'm sorry. Go. I'll clear the table and do the dished. I'll wait up for you."

"Thank-you," she told him softly. She dried her hands on the dish towel before walking over to him and kissing him once again.

"I love you, and I will see you in a few hours," she said, kissing him one last time before grabbing her phone and heading towards the front door.

"Love you too," he called after her, as she picked up her purse and walked out the front door.

Chase sighed once more before he started clearing the table.

---

Brooke got to Nathan and Haley's house shortly after leaving her own home and walked right in. She saw Lucas walking down the stairs with a purple, plastic cup in his hands; he looked exhausted.

"Hey," she whispered to him softly, as she closed the door quietly behind.

"I'm so glad you're here," Lucas told her, embracing her in a friendly hug once he reached the end of the stairs.

"Of course I'm here. Is she doing any better?" Brooke asked the blonde man before her, referring to her four year old goddaughter.

"Not really. She's thrown up once more since I got off the phone with you."

"Where is she?" Brooke asked, dropping her purse and phone onto the side table in the entryway.

"Upstairs in her bed. I just came down to get her some more Gatorade," Lucas said to his brunette friend.

"Gatorade? Give her Gingerale, that will help a lot better. And grab some saltines too; they'll help settle her stomach," Brooke said to him, before she started climbing the stairs two at a time.

"Yes m'am," Lucas called to her jokingly, as he made his way into the kitchen.

When he got back upstairs, he stood in the doorway to his niece's bedroom watching Brooke interact with the four year old little girl.

"My tummy hurts Auntie Brooke," the little girl said in a low and sad tone.

"I know sweetie, but I'm here and so is your Uncle Lucas and we're going to make you all better, okay?" Brooke told Emily in a soft voice. Brooke was sitting on the edge of Emily's bed and the four year old was sitting against the brunette. Brooke had her arm wrapped securely around her goddaughter and was, every so often, pushing the little girl's bangs out from covering her eyes.

"Mmkay," Emily nodded against her godmother.

The little girl had closed her eyes, so Lucas decided to step in before she fell asleep to give her, her Gingerale and crackers.

"Hey," he whispered, walking into the room.

Brooke looked up, offering a small smile to her blonde friend.

"Hi," she said to him quietly, before looking down at the little girl next to her. Emily was half asleep, curled up into the fetal position under her pink comforter.

"What about this?" Lucas asked, looking at the plate and cup in his hands.

"Just let her sleep right now," Brooke suggested.

Lucas nodded and placed the crackers and fizzy drink on the nightstand next to his niece's bed. He leaned down and kissed her on top of her head before turning off the lamp and following Brooke out into the hallway.

"Hopefully it's just a twenty-four hour thing," Brooke stated as they stood at the end of the hall.

"Yeah, hopefully. Maybe she'll sleep for a little while," Lucas said quietly.

"Aunt Brooke!" they heard Emily cry from her room, and both Brooke and Lucas let out a light laugh at their luck.

"Or not," Brooke chuckled, "Where are the boys?"

"Connor is in Jamie's room; I asked James to watch him for me for a little bit," Lucas replied.

"Okay, well, why don't you let me take care of the munchkin and you go entertain the boys, yeah?" Brooke suggested.

"You sure?" Lucas asked her.

"Yes, it's no problem."

"Okay, thanks Brooke," he said to her. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the forehead. He threw her a smile before walking down to the other end of the hallway to his oldest nephew's bedroom.

Almost four hours later and Emily's stomach ache had finally calmed down. The vomiting stopped, her fever decreased and she was finally out like light like a newly turned twenty-one year old the morning after their birthday.

Jamie and Connor had gone to bed an hour prior, and Brooke and Lucas were plopped down on the sofa in the living room waiting for Nathan and Haley to get home.

"Thanks for coming over tonight Brooke. I really appreciate it," Lucas told her sincerely.

"You're welcome Broody," she smiled at him. They were snuggled on the couch. Her head rested on his shoulder and his arm was draped across the back of the couch.

Just as Brooke let out a long yawn, the two friends heard the front door open and in walked Nathan and Haley.

"Brooke? What are you doing here. It's almost ten," Haley said to her close friend as she walked into the living room; Nathan followed his wife, just as confused and surprised as she was.

"Well, she wouldn't have had to be here if either of you would have answered your phones," Lucas said to his best friend and younger brother.

"I forgot my phone. It's in my jeans upstairs," Nathan told the older Scott brother.

"Yeah, and mine died. Why? What's going on?" Haley wondered.

"Em got sick; Luke called me over to help since he couldn't get in touch with either of you," Brooke explained.

"What do you mean sick? Is she okay? What's wrong?" Haley questioned, obviously upset and worried.

"She's fine. Her stomach was bothering her and she had a slight fever. And she was throwing up some, but she's upstairs asleep right now. She should be fine in the morning. We gave her some Gingerale and crackers; it seemed to help," Brooke told her two friends, while Lucas nodded along.

"Oh God. What about the boys? Are they okay? Where are they?" Haley asked.

"Hales, calm down. It's obvious that Luke and Brooke had it under control. Just relax, okay?" Nathan told his wife reassuringly, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"I'm sorry. I just feel like such a bad mom right now," Haley said to her friends and husband.

"Don't. Everything is fine, we promise," Brooke told her close friend.

"Yeah, and the boys are okay. They didn't get sick; everything's fine. They went to bed about an hour before Emily conked out," Lucas explained.

"Okay. Thanks guys," Haley said, hugging Brooke and then Lucas.

"Yeah, thanks," Nathan said, smiling at his brother and close childhood friend.

"It's no problem," Brooke smiled back.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Lucas told them.

"It's late though. I should get home. I will see you all tomorrow, okay?" Brooke said to her three friends.

They all nodded and said goodnight and Brooke and Haley made plans to meet up the following day for lunch.

Brooke hugged them each goodbye and then made her way out to her car.

"Brooke!"

She turned at the call of her name to see Lucas walking towards her.

"What's up?" she asked him curiously.

"Just, thanks again. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there tonight," he told her sincerely.

"It's okay. I'm glad you called," she told him with a small, dimpled smile.

"Yeah, me too," he smiled back.

"I should go, it's late and Chase is probably wondering where I am," Brooke said.

"Yeah, yeah. I understand. I will talk to you tomorrow than?"

"Absolutely," she said to him before walking the very short distance between them and embracing the blonde in a hug.

"Night Luke," she whispered into his neck.

"Goodnight…" he said to her, before she got in her car. She waved goodbye and then drove off towards her house.

"Goodnight Pretty Girl," Lucas whispered into the darkness.

--------

**A/N:** So, how was it? I know you all are probably upset with me for not updating in over a month, but I still love you all very much. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter. Hopefully you all are still running with this story. :)

Love ya,

Em


	8. Author's Note

**A/N: **I know most of you are probably thinking this is an update, but sadly it is not. I am so sorry for the lack of updating this past month, I really am, but I've been working a lot more than what I'd like to be lately since I finished my first year of college. I AM NOT abandoning this story, I want to make that clear right now!

However, I am putting it on hiatus, just for a little bit. I've been bouncing these ideas for a few new stories, but I will not be posting anything until I'm at a comfortable point with my existing stories.

I'm not sure how long I will keep this story on hiatus, possibly another month. I'd like to finish "Flawed Reality," as it is nearing it's end, sadly. I want to crank out a few chapters of FR before I come back for RM. Because I just feel like I'm not committed to it or inspired like I used to be in the beginning. I WILL finish "Rescue Me." It's just a matter of when.

I hope I still have a few readers after the hiatus, and if not, then I understand. To those of you that continue to stick with me, I will be back in a month!

I love you all, but I will be back!

Always,

Em :)


	9. Everybody's Changing

**A/N:** I am a terrible person. It has once again been over a month since I last updated this story and I am so unbelievably and truly sorry for being the biggest procrastinator in the universe. I feel like such a slacker. I hope some of you are still sticking with the story. If you read, please leave a review and let me know what you think. I'm kinda nervous about this chapter. Love you all dearly.

Song credit goes to Keane, "Everybody's Changing."

Thanks to Jennie and Allison, for pushing and advising. And hugs to Jennie for helping with the idea. This chapter wouldn't be getting posted if it weren't for her amazing help. Love you girls!

Flashbacks are in bold italics and I apologize for the very short chapter.

**Disclaimer:** **Unfortunately I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill; if I did than I would have Mark Schwahn's job and there would never have been any Leyton. ;) **

**--------**

_You say you wander your own land_

_But when I think about it_

_I don't see how you can_

It had been a year.

Twelve months.

Fifty-two weeks.

Three hundred and sixty-five days.

Everything had changed since then.

They had stopped communicating like they once had done. Any real, deep conversation that they would once emerse themselves in had dissipated within that past year. The only times they had dealt with one another was one they were out with their friends or arguing. They had just stopped being a couple.

He had become this person she hardly even recognized and not a single part of her could figure out where this cruel man had come from. Brooke had found herself hating him more and more each day and it wasn't only because of his demeaning name-calling or heartless words. He had become a violent person. And it scared her.

As she stood in the bathroom of their master bedroom, Brooke found herself staring into her reflection; staring into the eyes of a person she didn't see to be herself. Her once bright hazel eyes now seemed gray and wary; they had lost their sparkle a long time ago. Her once bubbly personality was now gone as well and she couldn't remember when a true dimpled smile had graced her cheeks.

_You're aching, you're breaking_

_And I can see the pain in your eyes_

_Says everybody's changing_

_And I don't know why_

Wide fake grins and half-smiling eyes adorned her face, forcing on such a transparent facade that no one even tried to fight through. They could all see her unhappiness, some could smell her fear, but no one ever dared to question it. Her friends had ignored the signs. The signs of the domestic terror that occupied their once happy friend's life.

She probably couldn't even call them her friends anymore. She had found herself spending less and less time with them as each day passed. She spoke to Haley and Peyton on the phone, almost daily, but she rarely saw them except for special occasions or big group outings. She'd see Rachel and Millie, but only because of her time spent at the boutique. She hardly ever even spoke to or saw her Godchildren or the Rivercourt guys, that went for Nathan and Julian too. Lucas had become a distant memory as well.

He'd call, she'd ignore. He'd text, she'd delete and she'd found the features on her house phone to be useful, as about six months ago she had begun screening her phone calls.

It was like she wasn't even living. She'd abandoned the only family she'd ever known. And now the only thing that seemed to bring somewhat of a genuine smile to her face was when she was sketching or making her latest designs into their solid forms.

And as she still stood in front of the mirror, she realized that even those times of a legitimate happiness were becoming few and far between. She couldn't very well go to her store when one half of her face was swollen and bruised purple, now could she?

The brunette's frown seemed to deepen as she applied some slight pressure to her newest injury.

Her upper lip was red and starting to swell as blood trickled out of the cut open skin and Brooke winced from the pain as she held the cold washcloth against her mouth.

But this wasn't anything new.

This was what had been going on for the past three hundred and sixty-five days.

She'd come home around four from spending her day at the boutique. She'd finish the laundry and clean the morning dishes; do her "expected housewife duties," as Chase liked to call them. And then he would come home around six-thirty, usually late and in a bad mood from having to sit in traffic for forty-five minutes. He'd grab a beer and retreat to his office to do more work and then around seven she'd tell him that dinner was ready.

And of course it wasn't ever anything she could make. It was always his choice and what he wanted. What he expected.

She needed his permission for absolutely everything.

Brooke couldn't go anywhere without having to tell Chase first and if he didn't like it, then she wouldn't go. Period. End of conversation.

_So little time_

_Try to understand that I'm_

_Trying to make a move just to stay in the game_

_I try to stay awake and remember my name_

_But everybody's changing and I don't feel the same_

She found herself fearing the man she once knew. And it made her sick sometimes to think that even though he dragged her through hell and back time and time again, she still loved him. She was still in love with him.

As much as he belittled her. As much as he hurt her, both emotionally and physically, she couldn't stop herself from loving him as much as she still did.

But that was the thing.

No one could love her like he did.

She was a coward for staying. And she knew this.

She was a coward for sticking by him when she knew what he was doing was immorally unjust and horrifyingly wrong. But every single time she tried convincing herself to get out and to get away, there he was; filling her already confused mind with believable fabrications.

"_No one could ever love a cowardice whore like you; you're lucky I take pity on you."_

That's what he would tell her, every single damn day when she'd believe she was strong enough to get out.

"_You're lucky I love you..."_

"_If you didn't make me so mad, I wouldn't have to hurt you..."_

"_Why can't you just behave like a good little girl..."_

These were the things he'd say to her to justify his actions; to make his own guilty conscious clear and disappear.

The beatings were usually everyday. And if not, then mainly yelling would occur.

And since they lived in such a quiet little part of town, no one ever came forward to question the loud booming voice that would float through the house. And the house was so large, that normally the loud shrill would just echo and bounce off the walls anyway.

_You're gone from here_

_Soon you will disappear_

_Fading into beautiful light_ _'cos everybody's changing_

_And I don't feel right_

The first serious time was when she'd forgotten to make his favorite dish; she had earned a mouthful and then another bruise to add to her collection.

"_**I told you to make pot roast. What the hell is this?!"**_

"_**I didn't have enough time to pull out the roast; it wouldn't have cooked all the way so I made pork chops."**_

"_**Did I tell you to make pork chops? No, I didn't!"**_

_**He slammed his hand down on the wooden dining room table and then stood from his chair, knocking it over in the process as well as spilling his beer on the tablecloth. He picked up his plate and threw it towards the once dimpled brunette girl as she stood behind the counter, at what she thought would be a safe distance. The plate skidded over the granite counter top and slammed into her wrist, leaving a blue-green bruise in it's place for a few days. **_

_**He didn't apologize. Didn't even see if she was okay. **_

"_**Clean this shit up," he'd yell before storming off into the living room, another bottle of beer in his hand. **_

That was only the beginning, with just little things like making the wrong dinner dish that would set Chase off.

He'd broken countless of dishes since than, cutting Brooke six times in between due to the broken glass.

Busted lips, bruised cheekbones, cut open gashes on her forehead. Just some of the acquired injuries she'd gotten from her loving husband.

He had cracked three of her ribs once too, broken an arm and fractured her elbow.

That had all come from the night he had come home from a business trip to Buffalo.

"_**You didn't ask me to get you from the airport. I thought you'd get a cab since it was so late," Brooke had said to him, softly and her voice fearfully vulnerable.**_

_**They were standing in the hallway upstairs and it was just after eleven on a Tuesday evening. Chase had just flown in and had gotten a cab home. **_

"_**Well that was your first mistake, you thought. You're too damn stupid and reckless to use the brain God gave you!"**_

"_**You don't need to yell, I'm right here. I thought you were going to catch a cab, I'm sorry."**_

"_**You better be! Do you know how expensive that damn cab was? It cost me a fucking fortune."**_

"_**Okay. Again, I am sorry," she tried telling him, before she turned around and headed towards the linen cabinet.**_

"_**Don't fucking walk away from me!"**_

_**He followed after her, grabbing her by the wrist painfully hard. **_

_**She winced and tried pulling herself out of his grasp, but he had a tight death grip on her.**_

"_**Don't get sassy with me little girl! You better check your damn attitude!"**_

_**He shoved her slightly and then backhanded her across her cheek. She stumbled over towards the banister and then fell. And before he realized what had happened, Brooke had tumbled over and fallen down the flight of stairs, landing slightly on her stomach as she hit the floor in the foyer hall. **_

Again, that was just one of many on the string of "accidents" Brooke had endured over the past year.

And tonight was no different. Brooke didn't get his favorite suit dry cleaned in time for one of his executive meetings in Charlotte and he had lost it as usual.

"_**Are you that incompetent and stupid? I told you I wanted that damn suit cleaned Brooke!"**_

_**She was holding a basket full of clean laundry in her hands as the two stood in the middle of their bedroom. Chase had walked towards her, angry and red in the face. He took another step towards her as she fearfully stepped back and she winced slightly as he let out a hollow snicker.**_

"_**Awe, baby, what's wrong? Am I scaring you, is that it?!" **_

_**He stepped forward once more and pushed the laundry basket out of her hands, sending the clean fabrics all over the carpeted floor. **_

_**Chase grabbed her by the shoulders then, once again too tightly. He shook her a little and then pushed her back a bit. He didn't even let her catch her balance before he reached out and popped her in the mouth, causing her to land in a tearful mess on the floor. **_

"_**When are you going to learn, huh?"**_

_**And then he walked out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house, slamming the door behind him loudly.**_

_**Brooke had only pulled herself off of the floor and into the bathroom when she heard the tires of Chase's Ford Explorer screech out of the driveway. **_

And that's where she still stood.

_So little time_

_Try to understand that I'm_

_Trying to make a move just to stay in the game_

_I try to stay awake and remember my name_

_But everybody's changing and I don't feel the same_

Fat tears rolling down her face and past the already swollen, bluish-purple bruise on her face which resided just north of her busted open lip.

She was finding it more and more difficult to withstand the beatings.

Every single day just tore her down and brought so much out of her and she was finding it unbearable to live with this monster that had possessed her husband.

Brooke had lost the battle. And she knew that she was now losing the war and soon enough she was just going to admit defeat and surrender. And she'd go down with her tear-stained, matted up and bloodied white flag.

_So little time_

_Try to understand that I'm_

_Trying to make a move just to stay in the game_

_I try to stay awake and remember my name_

_But everybody's changing and I don't feel the same... _

_Oh, everybody's changing and I don't feel the same_

--------

**A/N:** So?! What did you all think? I know that was kind of short, but I promised you guys an update. Please drop a review and let me know what you thought of it! Love you all dearly!


	10. To Those of You Who Have Felt Something

**A/N:** No, your eyes are not deceiving you! This is an update. And it's been so long and I understand if some of you hate me for not updating sooner, but I hope you will still read and review.

Some dedications...

Firstly...I've been talking to my good friend Jennie, (jenn0615) and I told her about how I've felt sort of lost and confused with this story. When I first started it, I was so excited and now I feel like I'm just standing at a crossroads of what to do. But, I promised you that I would not abandon this story, because as lost as I am I still believe in its meaning and integrity. So, in closing, thank-you to Jennie, for her amazing ideas and wonderful support, and who without, this chapter would not have been created. Love you dearly girly.

And secondly, to Mea, (**othlife**) she left a review for my other baby, "Flawed Reality," and her comments made me remember why it is that I write and why it's my passion. It's to make people feel something, anything, when they read my work. If I can make you feel as though you're standing right there, watching as it happens and if it makes you laugh, or cry, angry or joyful, then that means I am doing my job as a writer, so thank-you Mea.

And thank-you to all of those who have believed in me and in this story; the chapter title goes to all of you. Enjoy!

Special thanks to Allison, for being my boo and always helping me crank out new ideas. My prayers are with her and her family through a difficult time that they are facing right now. I love you buddy.

_**The song is dedicated to a beautiful little girl who is strong-willed and kind-hearted. Get better soon Haley; we're praying for you little one. 3**_

_***Any flashbacks will be in bold italics.** _

**Song credit: "God Bless The Child," by Michelle Featherstone**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill; if I did than I would have Mark Schwahn's job and there would never have been any Leyton. ;)**

**--------**

_God bless the child who can't find their way home_ _God bless the child who is weary and so_

_Oh_ _Beware to take care of yourself __Or you'll lack the strength to help somebody else_

Another week had passed.

The bruise above Brooke's lip had faded and her creamy white skin had returned to its normal complexion. Along with the return of her color, her cut open lip had healed, although there was still a resemblance of where the gash had been. It was just another injury come and gone.

She'd been used to it by now.

He'd hurt her and then she'd spend the next few days letting her injuries heal.

She hated this life. And so many times she'd envisioned getting out. That someone would just notice her pain and suffering, her lack of interest in living at all in this world. She just wanted someone to save her.

Chase had been getting a lot rougher with her too. Especially in the bedroom. He'd been coming home later than normal, so late that Brooke would already be in bed. He had already come home on three occasions completely obliterated. And Brooke could smell the distant fumes of vodka on his breath as he would strip down and climb into bed with her.

He never even hesitated when he rolled over and hovered above her, not caring if she was asleep or not. He would bite her neck, hard and not in a passionate way. It was animalistic and just scary. And she'd wake with him on top of her and then he would enter her roughly, with no warning or protection. But the brunette woman had learned not to scream months ago.

His idea of "making love" happened almost every night.

And Brooke hated it. Almost as much as she had come to hate herself.

_God bless the child who is broken and bruised_ _God bless the child who just wants to be good_

_Oh_ _Beware to take care of yourself_ _Or you'll lack the strength to help somebody else_

It was mid November.

Thanksgiving was just around the corner and Brooke already knew that she'd be spending it alone. Chase had a new contract with the company and he'd be in Charlotte the week of the Autumn holiday going over the final touches of the plan.

Chase had told her to stay home, that she wasn't to go anywhere and she only nodded in understanding.

And just like always he'd kiss her forehead and whisper, "Good girl."

It was Tuesday. Thanksgiving was in two days and it was late morning in the small town of Tree Hill. Brooke had gone to the grocery store to pick up a few things. She wouldn't be making a huge dinner this year, but it's not like she was complaining.

The brunette just felt lifeless, but as she made her way around the large grocery store she felt almost normal. Normal like the rest of the wives and mothers and actual human beings surrounding her in the aisles that actually enjoyed their lives. Thoes who actually lived and didn't have an aching in their chest to just want to die almost every single damn day.

She'd finished her shopping, getting the items she'd written dwon before the drive over and after checking out, she made her way towards the exit. She was walking across the parking lot, with her sunglasses on; they were the one thing she was always sure to wear. She never left the house without them.

And as she stopped in front of her car, she heard a distant voice calling her name. She turned around nervously, dreading who it could be, but was ended up feeling slightly grateful when she who it was walking towards her.

"Brooke! Hey," Julian greeted, his usual grin on his face as he walked up to Brooke. He stood in front of her as the two stood by the back end of the brunette's car.

"Hi, Julian." Brooke said back, though no smile was present.

"Haven't seen you in a while," the tall, light brunette said to the woman, "Where have you been?"

"Around," she replied, "I've been working a lot."

"Yeah, I hear ya on that. So, are you and Chase coming to dinner on Thursday? We're all going to be at Nate and Haley's place, so you guys should come," Julian suggested, not missing the tremble that went through Brooke as she flinched at the sound of her husband's name.

"Uhm, I'd love to, but we're spending Thanksgiving with his family."

_Oh_ _Beware to take care of yourself_

_Or you'll lack the strength to help somebody else_

_So take care_

_So take care of yourself_

It amazed Brooke how the lies could so easily slip out through her lips.

"Oh, okay. Some other time then," he told her.

"Yeah, sure," Brooke promised fakely. She was holding her hands in front of her, they were clasped together and she was fidgeting; she just wanted to get home.

"You know we miss having you around."

Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

"I miss you guys too. I've just been really busy, I'm sorry," she said.

She was still wearing her sunglasses, but she could suddenly feel Julian's gaze penetrating her through her dark frames. It's like he saw her even though the lenses were there. It was then that she saw his eyes move down and she knew he was looking at her lip.

"Brooke, is everything okay?" he asked curiously. Her jittery behavior and awkward stance was making Julian nervous; it was as though she was trying to tell him something, but just couldn't get the words out.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, forcing a light chuckled out of her mouth.

_Oh_ _Beware to take care of yourself_

_Or you'll lack the strength to help somebody else_

_So take care_

_So take care of yourself_

"You just seem a little off. Like there's something you want to say maybe?"

Brooke immediately shook her head in reply, "Nope, I'm all good. I just really need to get home, so I will uh, see you around."

"Are you sure everything is okay?"

"I'm positive. I really have to go," she said to him.

And without another thought she gatherd her bags and got into her car. She started the engine and backed out and moments later she was out of the parking lot.

Off to her safe haven of hiding behind the walls of her house; ironic that her so-called safe haven to hide away was the one place that she wanted to escape from.

And little did she know that a phone call had been made and that rescue she'd been craving and needing was on its way.

_Oh_ _Beware to take care of yourself_

_Or you'll lack the strength to help somebody else_

_So take care_

_Take care of yourself._

--------

**A/N:** I know that this was a pretty short chapter, but I hope you liked it none-the-less. Please leave a review. :)

Thanks guys; love you all!

Em


	11. No Holds Bar

**A/N:** I'm baaack. And I've missed you all terribly. I'm sorry that I've been majorly M.I.A. these past nine months on this story. I feel horrible about making you guys wait so long, but I'm back and hopefully I've still got a few readers left. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Drop a review and let me know.

Love to my twin.

To my boo and Phoenix.

And to Wilmy in a few weeks.

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill; if I did than I would have Mark Schwahn's job and there would never have been any Leyton. ;)**

**XXX**

It was December and snow had already covered the ground in glistening white layers.

Thanksgiving several weeks ago had been a bust as Chase had spent the holiday with his business associates, but luckily for Brooke, her doting husband hadn't been around to dish out any more _loving _affection. But with Christmas vastly approaching the brunette could only wonder how long it would be until she had a fresh blue bruise on her cream colored skin. Chase had been gone for the last two days; he'd flown to New York for a new site meeting with some executive architect from his company and he wouldn't be home until Friday. As it was only Wednesday, Brooke still had a few days of silent freedom to bask in; she'd take full advantage of it.

Since her encounter with Julian almost a month ago Brooke had made sure to be a bit more inconspicuous when she'd left her house. Sunglasses, a hat and scarf were never out of her reach whether she was going to the grocery store or the boutique. She'd made Millicent swear not to tell anyone her schedule of when she'd be at her store and with some much needed persuasion Millie had reluctantly agreed.

It was nearing six in the evening when Brooke returned to her home. She pulled into the driveway, quickly killing the engine and grabbing her purse and work bag as she stepped out of the driver's side door. She hadn't noticed the red mustang parked several spots down the street as she unlocked the front door and walked into the foyer. She closed the door behind her, turning the deadbolt before dropping her purse and work bag on the floor beside the entryway table.

It was dim throughout the three story house as Brooke walked into the kitchen, flipping on the light switch as she entered the room.

"About time you got home."

She turned quicker than the speed of sound to her left to see him sitting in a chair at the table. Her hand flew to her chest and her lips released a gasp of surprise as she breathed hard to regain a steady heartbeat.

"What are you doing here?" she breathed out.

"You haven't returned my phone calls, texts. None of my messages. We've all been worried sick about you, Brooke. Where the hell have you been?"

"I've been working and being a housewife. I have a life, Lucas. I'm sorry I can't answer to your every beck and call every time you send a God damned worried text message."

Her voice wasn't anger filled, more tired than anything else. She stepped further into the kitchen, going for the fridge. She pulled out a bottle of Fiji and took a long sip from the water bottle before placing it on the counter in front of her and turning back to face the blonde several feet away from her.

Brooke sighed as she looked at him, "You can leave now."

"No way," he shook his head standing from the table and walked towards her. He stood in front of her on the other side of the counter, "What's going on, Brooke?"

"Nothing's going on."

He scoffed, "Yeah, like I believe that. All you do is work or stay locked up in this house. We never see you anymore. You didn't come over for Thanksgiving. And for God's sake you barely even see our Godchildren! Jamie thinks he's done something wrong and Emily and Connor won't stop asking about you. Even Rachel is concerned, and when a look of worry and fear crosses Gatina's face, you know there are problems."

Brooke didn't say anything as she stood silent before him. Lucas laid his hands out on the counter top and leaned in slightly, a deep sigh escaping his lips.

"Well? Do you have anything to say?" His voice was slightly louder now and his tone made Brooke flinch; the action didn't go unnoticed by the blonde as he watched her cross her arms defensively across her chest.

"Yeah," she began, "I want you to leave."

"Brooke-"

"No, I'm serious Lucas. I don't need you here yelling at me like I'm some terrible villain. I've done nothing wrong except live my life these past few months and I'm sorry if my decisions don't live up to your standards, but what I do or don't do is none of your concern. Not anymore. So, leave."

"I'm not-"

She snapped then; no holds bar, "I said get out!"

"Please, Brooke, I'm just trying to-"

"I don't need your help. Nor do I want it. Just leave."

"Fine. I'll leave, but you can bet your ass that I'll be back," he told her with a firmness in his voice that told Brooke he'd most definitely be keeping that promise.


	12. It All Hurts

**A/N:** Another update for all of my lovelies. I know the last chapter was kinda short, but I wanted to offer up something for y'all since I've been absent for far too long. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, hopefully you like this one as well. Don't forget to drop a review for me. :)

Love to my twin. My . My bestest. You know who you are.

To my boo and Phoenix.

To Wilmington with my ladies.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated to One Tree Hill, it's cast, crew; none of it. It's all Mark's. **

**XXX**

She was asleep when he finally came home. She wasn't sure of the time until she looked at the digital clock on the nightstand; the small red numbers blinking that it was sometime after one in the morning.

He stumbled through their bedroom door and she could already smell the scotch reeking from his lips as he made his way through the entryway. He took off his clothes haphazardly, struggling with pulling his shirt over his head in his drunken stupor. He slid into their bed then, naked and ready. She could feel him hard against her backside as he spooned her in an unaffectionate manner.

She turned to face him in her sleepy daze and tried to push him away gently, but he wouldn't have it. He only latched an arm around her waist tighter, pulling her closer against his body.

"Chase?" she whispered into the dark room. Her nose scrunched in distaste as his alcoholic stench overwhelmed her.

He dug his face into her neck, the scent of her Pantene shampoo and conditioner filling his nostrils.

He sighed against her skin, "Mmhmm."

Brooke rolled over under her husband's tight hold to lay on her back and that was when he moved to hover above her petite frame.

He leaned down and began an assault on Brooke's neck, kissing roughly and nipping at her flesh. His gentle nips turned into harsh bites, pulling her skin in between his teeth several times. Her cream colored complexion now red; she knew it'd be purple in the morning.

"Chase," she repeated again, moving her hands to his chest. She pushed against him and he raised his face to rest above hers.

"What?"

"You're drunk. I'm tired. I don't want to do this right now," she told the dark brunette man, "I'm going to sleep. So should you."

Brooke moved to return back to her previous position on her side, but Chase's strong hands halted her movements.

"But I'm not tired," he said to her in a raspy voice.

He moved his hands down her sides, resting for a moment at her hips. His callous fingers ran over her skin as he hooked a finger from each of his hands below the waistband of Brooke's boy shorts. Her legs writhed beneath his heavy body, but Chase didn't seem to notice.

"Chase, stop. Please," she pleaded with him, moving her hands to push away his own as they pulled her shorts down her bare legs.

"Nuh-uh," he murmured, tossing the piece of fabric off the side of the bed, "C'mon, baby."

"I don't want to," she told him again, still pushing her hands against his chest.

"Yeah, you do. I know you do."

His voice was cold, bearing no emotion or thought to the brunette girl's feelings, only caring for himself.

The dark-haired man glided his hands over Brooke's body, gripping hard and leaving impressions in her skin. She whimpered from his rough touch, but he didn't let up. He only continued his actions without another thought.

He toyed with her; hands moving carelessly up and down her small frame until they reached her stomach. He moved them under her camisole until he found what he wanted and grasped her left breast harshly, not bothering to acknowledge her gasp of sheer pain at his wicked touch.

Brooke felt him all over her. The tip of his pulsating erection teased her folds, but not in excitement. She knew that she could fight against him all she wanted, but whether she liked it or not she'd have no choice other than to go along with his demands and it disgusted her. She knew she shouldn't, but Brooke continued to fight against him anyway.

"Chase," she groaned as he continued to painfully ravage her, "Stop."

Her husband only murmered back an inaudible reply.

She pushed back onto his chest as hard as her small arms would allow and kicked her legs, nearly missing his groin.

"God damn it, Brooke!" His hollow voice said loudly, "We're gonna do this."

"No!" she cried out clearly, staring him in the eye.

He looked at her dumbfounded, "What did you just say to me?"

She hesitated a moment, lowering her gaze from his dark eyes.

"I said no," she said a bit quieter, her eyes looking everywhere except at Chase.

He snickered at her. The grin she saw form on his lips, as though he enjoyed hurting her, made her stomach churn.

His cackle died down as he sat up slightly, leaning back away from the brunette girl, but a second later the back of Chase's left hand made contact with Brooke's face. Her head whipped to the side instantaneously on impact as her own hand immediately flew to her cheek in shock. The wedding band on Chase's hand had split her lip open; Brooke held her jaw in her palm, a rush of pain flooding her now burning skin.

Tears ran down her face, dropping onto her neck as her face lay on its side. Brooke winced, a lone salty drop falling onto her now cut open lip.

She swallowed back a sob, still holding her face in her hand. But she couldn't hold in the gasp that erupted from her throat as she felt her husband's erection penetrate her deeply; no warning, no protection.

"Please s-stop..." she begged in strangled whispers.

Her tearful pleas didn't render her any mercy and he gave her no time to form her folds around his appendage before he pulled out of her and thrusted back into her deeply.

She cried out this time in sheer pain as he pushed inside of her. She was so tight and he went in so deep that she could feel herself tearing apart and she knew the liquid she felt coming out of her and onto him was blood. She could smell the distinct copper scent as he continued pushing himself against her pelvis, but he didn't stop. His hard, masculine body was flush against hers, his face buried in her neck. He began to bite on the skin under her ear, groan after groan leaving his lips as he did so.

Her chest heaved in uneven sobs. Broken breaths forced their way out of her parted lips as she struggled to breathe through the misery she was enduring. Brooke closed her eyes, trying to force her mind to believe that she was some place else; any place else. That she wasn't being beaten, that her husband wasn't forcing himself upon her, but it did no good as the pain engulfed her. She couldn't stop the tears.

Chase's hands were engraved in her hips, his fingers gripping her sides so hard that she was sure he'd break her bones.

She didn't think any relief would come until she felt him trembling inside of her some time later. She knew he'd come soon and hopefully wouldn't want another go around. Her body betrayed her as she could feel her insides begin to clench around his erection and moments later she felt a climax make its peak, but she enjoyed it in no way.

Brooke could feel a smile form against the skin of her neck.

"I knew you'd like it," he mumbled into her ear.

She said nothing in reply, nor rebuttal.

He pumped himself into her, his release completely filling her as their climaxes mixed together. She shuddered and then minutes passed before she finally felt Chase pull himself out of her.

She had never felt more relief than she did in that one single moment.

He collapsed next to her on their bed a second later mumbling, "That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

She still said nothing and he passed out, still drunk, minutes later.

And all Brooke could do was cry. Sleep never came for her.

XXX

Morning couldn't come quick enough for Brooke. She hadn't slept at all, her mind wouldn't allow her as everything that had happened ran through her head. When she heard the alarm sound its' calling at half past five, she snapped her eyelids shut and pretended to be asleep. She stayed that way until Chase took his shower, got dressed and then headed off to work. But she didn't move until she heard his car back out of the driveway.

Brooke had to force herself to get out of the bed. It hurt too much, but she needed to move. She swung her legs out slowly, placing her feet on the carpeted floor as she straightened out her back. She winced, already knowing where there'd be bruises on her body. The brunette placed her hands down next to her, pressing her palms down into the bed and pushing herself upward. She stood still for a moment, evening out her breathing, deeply sighing several times before she began to make her way to the bathroom slowly and still naked from the night before.

She flipped the light switch on once she finally made it to the bathroom. When she looked in the full length mirror that hung on one side of the bathroom wall, a loud gasp escaped her. Patches of skin under her jaw and left ear were swollen purple, teeth marks indented into her flesh and her right wrist held an impression of a hand print wrapped around it. Bruises marked her body everywhere he had held her too tightly. Both breasts, as well as her hips were deep shades of blue and black. Her lower lip was swollen and purple, a small layer of dried blood covering the wound. There were no words for the way her body reflected the image of her in the mirror; any adjective would be an understatement.

Brooke ran a hand from her lip down her neck, between the valley of her breasts and down her ribcage to her pelvis. She dropped her hand further down, pushing her legs apart slowly to try and ease the pain, though it did not work. She bent her knees and looked in the mirror, another gasp escaping her. The insides of her thighs were mixes of purple and black abrasions and as she lifted her hand to the entrance at her folds she could feel the dried blood, heavily caked onto her flesh. It wasn't until she looked back at her own face in the mirror that she knew she was crying again. She looked away then, not being able to stand the sight of herself. She made her way into the shower stall, turning on the water as hot as she could stand it and scrubbed herself down with the loofah that was placed on the shower head.

She still couldn't believe the night before. Couldn't fathom in her mind the logistics of it and that it had actually happened. She was terrified.

If her own husband could hit her and rape her against her in their own home, who the hell knew what the man was capable of. That thought alone terrified Brooke even more as she pulled the light yellow loofah over her skin as hard as she could. It turned her skin red and the hot water falling onto her made it sting, but she didn't care. She needed to get last night off of her body.

When she finished scrubbing her entire body down, three times and an hour and a half later, Brooke finally came out of the bathroom in a white cotton towel. Her dark brunette hair draped her shoulders in wavy strands as she pulled several items of clothing out from her closet and dresser. She slipped a pair of panties on and then some light gray sweat pants and then pulled a white, long-sleeved cashmere sweater over her head and torso. A pair of black slippers graced her feet as Brooke made her way out of the bedroom then, down the hallway and then carefully and slowly down the staircase. She winced as she had to waddle, with her thighs pulled apart slightly, to the kitchen. She stood in front of the counter with her hands on the counter for, what felt like, hours. Brooke was so out of it that she didn't even hear the front door open and close or the sound of someone walking echo its way through the foyer hallway.

She looked up when she heard someone clear their throat loudly in front of her.

"Rachel?" she whispered in a raspy voice.

The redhead gasped, throwing a hand to her mouth, "Oh my God."

She rushed over to the other side of the counter where Brooke stood and raised her arms to engulf the brunette into a hug, but Brooke pulled back and pushed her hands out defensively.

"Don't, please? Just, don't try to touch me," she pleaded in a low voice.

Rachel couldn't help, but notice how broken her once cheerful friend sounded. But if the redhead was being completely honest, Brooke looked worse than her voice gave off.

"Brooke? What the hell happened?"

Rachel reached out in front of her to grab onto one of the brunette's hands, but Brooke only pulled back once more.

"Please, don't," she pleaded again before whispering in a very low voice, "It hurts too much."

"What hurts? Brooke, tell me what happened, I can help you."

Brooke scoffed as best as she could through the pain coursing throughout her entire body.

"It all hurts and Chase is what happened," she replied, another round of tears making their way to the corners of her gray hazel eyes, "And no. You can't help me."


	13. Burned

**A/N:** Here I am with another update! Please leave a review; whether good or bad, I love reading your guys' comments! Enjoy!

Big thanks to my bestest, Jenn! Love you dearly. And to stagediva23 and lavitaebella16 for their amazing support!

To my boo, Allison.

And to my ladies & Wilmington.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated to One Tree Hill, it's cast, crew; none of it. It's all Mark's. **

**XXX**

"What do you mean Chase happened? Brooke, did he do this to you?" Rachel's voice went from curiosity to immense anger with in a matter of seconds.

It was then that the broken brunette had realized what she had actually said. She went through her thoughts, back-tracking as quickly as she could until she finally came up with something reasonably believable to tell the redhead.

"Brooke?" Rachel pressed, taking a careful step towards her friend; she was grateful when the brunette girl didn't retreat further away from her.

"What?"

"Where'd you go just now?"

"Sorry," Brooke mumbled, "What were you saying?"

"Brooke," Rachel stated firmly, "What the hell happened?"

"Nothing happened, I'm fine. Just a little sore."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Have you looked at yourself?"

_Yes, I have actually,_ Brooke thought.

She let out a low sigh before she spoke to the redhead, "My face is just a little busted up and my elbow and leg hurts; I'll live."

"You're still not answering my question! How the hell did this happen?" Rachel's voice rose an inch in volume. She was so angry and confused, but even so, she didn't miss the flinch that flickered through Brooke as she spoke.

"I just, I," the brunette hesitated before resolve finally hit her, "I'm just so embarrassed."

"Embarrassed about what?" Rachel questioned, "Brooke, did someone do this to you? I swear to God, if Chase did this, I'll-"

"No!" Brooke immediately cut in; no-one could know. No-one. "He didn't do this to me. He never could, he loves me."

Rachel didn't want to say it, but it sounded like Brooke was trying to convince herself of the words, rather than the redhead.

"Then what happened? You've gotta give me some answers, Brooke. Let me help you."

"I already told you, you can't help me. It's a few bruises; give 'em a week and they'll be gone. Chase just needs to stop leaving all of his shit at the top of the stairs."

"The stairs, what are you talking about? You're trying to tell me you got these injuries from falling down the stairs? Bullshit. Even I'm not that stupid."

"It's true," Brooke told the redhead, who scoffed in response. "It is! He left a pair of sneakers at the top of the staircase and I was screwing around on my BlackBerry, too engrossed in work to be paying attention."

She felt Rachel's eyes bore into her, reading her face to see if the brunette's words were the truth. Brooke held her ground though, standing still and trying her hardest to not fidget. She knew if she gave any inkling of anxiousness Rachel would see right through her facade and then she'd really be in trouble; both from Rachel and Chase.

She watched as Rachel gave her another body check, "You really fell down the stairs?"

"Yes," Brooke replied with a firm voice before she cracked her demeanor and threw the redhead one of her famous dimpled grins, "Really Rach, I'm fine. I have to go into the store today, but if I still hurt in a few days, I'll go and get checked out. I promise. Deal?"

Rachel nodded slowly, still a little unsure, but Brooke's words coaxed the redhead into believing the entire story.

"Sure. Yeah, okay. I just got really scared when I saw you and you look like you're in pain. I was just worried about you and then you said that thing about Chase and my mind immediately went into overdrive and I-"

"Rachel! Slow down," Brooke smiled, "I'm okay. Just a little sore, like I said. It'll pass. But thanks for looking out for me. I love you for it."

"You're one of my best friends, Brooke Davis. Of course I've got your back," Rachel smiled at the brunette girl, "And I love you too, slut."

"Some things never change," Brooke stated.

"Nope," Rachel said, "They don't. It's up to us to change them. Problems can't be fixed on their own."

A look of confusion surpassed Brooke's features, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I just figured with what you said about things never changing, it was a good in for me to use to dish out some fortune cookie advice."

Brooke shook her head in disbelief as a smirk graced her lips, "You're something else."

"Yeah, I know one of a kind," Rachel smirked back.

"And conceded as well," Brooke teased.

It felt strange to the brunette, laughing and joking like she used to. It made her miss the person she once used to be, but she knew that, that girl was long past gone by now.

Rachel noticed the look of nostalgia come across her friend's face and quickly stepped to the brunette's side, placing a hand gently on Brooke's arm.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked softly.

The redhead's words snapped Brooke back into reality and she nodded quickly in response.

"Yeah," she began, "Yeah, I'm okay. Just have a lot on my mind and I have to get to the store."

"Oh, right. Okie dokes. Call me later, okay? We can do dinner, have a girl's night."

"Will do," Brooke said, not promising anything. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep any promises these days.

Brooke followed her redheaded friend to the front door, silently wishing she'd walk a little faster.

"So, I'll talk to you later then?" Rachel asked, whipping around to face the brunette as she stood in the open entryway of the front door and the foyer.

"Absolutely," Brooke told her.

"Mmkay," Rachel smiled, "I'd hug you, but I don't want to hurt you."

"Well, thanks for that. I'll talk to you soon."

Rachel smiled once more and then she left. Brooke dead bolted the door behind her; she couldn't be more grateful that the redhead was finally gone.

Once Rachel had left, Brooke returned to the kitchen. When she entered the sunlit room, it was then that she realized she didn't know what to make for dinner. She'd been so frightful to face Chase this morning that she didn't even bother to ask. She gathered her purse from the kitchen counter and retrieved her BlackBerry before sending a text message to her husband.

_I know you're probably busy, but what would you like for dinner tonight?_

She was surprised when he actually replied a minute or so later.

_Italian; spaghetti._

Brooke was about to reply with consent, but once her fingers hit the keys she realized she didn't have everything necessary for the Italian dish. She knew she'd have to tell Chase; she was scared and hesitated a moment before sending her next message.

_I don't have all of the ingredients for it in the pantry. Is there something else you would like me to make for you?_

The fearful brunette waited all, but sixty seconds before her phone vibrated in her palm.

_Then go to the grocery store. That's what the damn things are for._

She should've known.

XXX

Her face had never been so made-up in all of her young twenty-four years. Concealer and foundation matted it, caked onto the spots of swollen blue and purple so much that she was surprised it even stayed in place on her skin. She wore the same outfit from when she first woke up, not even caring that she was technically wearing pajamas; she didn't plan on seeing anyone important anyway. Plus, it was the most comfortable thing she could imagine wearing in her painful condition.

Once Brooke pulled into the parking lot of the local grocery store, the brunette placed her large, aviator sunglasses on her face.

When she entered the brightly lit store, her dark lens frames stayed in place on the bridge of her nose; she didn't want anyone recognizing her, no matter who they were. She quickly went through the aisles for the items she needed and then made her way to an open cashier.

As she stood in line to pay she could feel surrounding peoples' eyes on her. Burning holes into her skull from every angle. All she wanted to do was scream at the top of her lungs and run away, but she couldn't. Chase wanted what he wanted and running out of the store would be a little too suspicious.

The way her luck had been lately, she was likely to have someone follow her out to her car and that would just be peachy keen for her, now wouldn't it?

She hated the looks that everyone around her was sending her way. Brooke knew that they could see some sort of something on her face, under her lip where her husband had hurt her once again. She could feel the pity from their gazes seeping into her skin, making her stomach flutter with embarrassment and heartache.

How did she become the girl that people felt sorry for?

It hurt her even more, when Brooke realized she didn't know the answer.

XXX

She hated spaghetti.

Yes, she loved Italian food, but spaghetti was the one meal she'd always made an exception for. Ziti, shells, lasagna, she was all for that. But she loathed the wormy concoction. And she was sure Chase knew that already.

But she knew she couldn't protest, otherwise the outcome would be worse. So she'd endure the disgusting taste in hopes that it would work to her advantage. Somehow though, her intuition told her it didn't matter; she'd still have to endure things much worse than spaghetti.

Lost in her thoughts, Brooke didn't hear the front door open as she stood in front of the stove. She only felt a pair of arms snake around her waist as she chopped a clove of garlic for the pot of homemade pasta sauce. She knew who it was instantly and her body froze, her limbs staying limp while her heart picked up the pace of its beating drum.

She had to force back the taste of bile that rose in her throat.

"Hey baby."

His voice sent a shiver up her spine.

Brooke managed to keep some sort of composure as she put a smile on her cheeks before turning to look at her husband.

"Hi, how was work today?"

"Same old, same old. Smells great in here," he told her in a deep, throaty voice. His arms were wrapped around her waist and he stood right behind her, holding her closely into his front. He rested his hands on her hips and placed several open mouthed kisses on the nape of her neck, as her hair was pulled up into a loose bun.

When she felt his lips touch her skin she tensed, but he didn't notice. Of course he didn't notice.

As she felt him touch her, as if the previous night didn't even happen, it felt like her skin was on fire. Like she was being held over an open flame a little too closely.

And she could feel it wouldn't be long until she'd only be burned once again.


	14. Such A Tragedy

**A/N:** Hey guys! I know it's been a bit of a snag on the updates, but I'm back with another one for all of you lovely readers. Quick shout-out of thanks to all the peeps who put this story on their faves list, their alert list, etc. Means so much that you all love my story so much! Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter. I love to hear your feedback, whether good or bad. Enjoy!

To my besties; you know who you are.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated to One Tree Hill, it's cast, crew; none of it. It's all Mark's. **

**XXX**

Haley James Scott was a true force to be reckoned with. Always so strong, so brave and ready for any kind of battle, but nothing could have prepared her for the horrific scene she'd observed earlier today.

As she sat in her car on her way home that same Friday afternoon, the dark brunette felt her heart ache in that painfully tragic way. The way it tugs at your heartstrings when you hear your favorite sad song or when you read an emotionally wrenching piece of literature and feel it come to life as you read through every word.

Her eyes still couldn't believe what she'd witnessed. And as she pulled into the driveway of the home she shared with her husband, Haley felt several tears drop from her chocolate brown eyes. Her vision of the past hour still reeling through her head like a bad movie.

She made her way up the drive, her bags in hand, before entering her home through the front door. She walked through the entryway and down the front hall to the kitchen where she saw her husband and one of her best friends sitting at the counter.

"Hey guys," Haley greeted them with a half smile.

"Hi babe," Nathan smiled back, getting up from a bar stool and walking towards his wife. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and kissed the side of her head.

"Hey Hales," Lucas said to his childhood best friend.

Haley smiled at the two brothers again, her lips moving upward into another half smile.

Lucas and Nathan noticed the woman's demeanor and worry quickly crossed their faces.

"Hales, what's wrong?" Nathan asked his wife.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, what's up?"

Haley sighed, not sure of how she was going to tell them of the things she had seen earlier today. She knew she was going to have to though, as difficult as it would be. She could already feel the tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

"Uhm, well," she sighed again, trying to find the words, "I uh, I saw Brooke this morning."

"You did? You mean, you went to her house and she didn't freak out and tell you to leave?" Lucas wondered, while Nathan sat, silently observing.

The light brunette woman shook her head, "No, it wasn't at the house. I saw her at the grocery store."

"The grocery store? Well, what did she say?" Lucas asked.

Nathan nodded in agreement with his older brother, "Yeah, what happened babe?"

Haley only shook her head again in reply, "I didn't talk to her."

The two men squinted their eyes then, their faces pinching slightly as confusion spread between the two of them.

"What do you mean you didn't talk to her?" Nathan asked.

Lucas spoke as well, "Yeah, I thought you said you saw her."

"I did, but I didn't speak to her. I just saw her from a distance. Besides the way she looked, I was kind of too scared to approach her and try to have a conversation with her."

More confusion creased the guys' foreheads.

"The way she looked?" Nathan wondered aloud.

"Is she okay?" Lucas questioned, more worry washing over him as his mind begin to race with thoughts of Brooke.

"Honestly? I don't think so. I mean, she was so pale and she had these huge sunglasses covering half of her face. And God, she was so tiny. I don't think I've ever seen her so thin. Like, rail thin. She just didn't look like herself and she was in pajamas. When have either of you known Brooke to wear pajamas outside of the house?"

"Maybe she's just stressed. Ya know, working so much."

"Nathan, this was not stress," Haley said softly, looking her husband in the eyes, "Something's not right. I can feel it."

"Well, your instincts have never been wrong before. Maybe you should go and visit her. See what's up," Nathan suggested.

The brunette nodded as she considered Nathan's idea.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. I'll even go with you," Lucas said to his close friend.

Haley quickly glanced at Nathan before looking back at Lucas.

"I appreciate that, Luke, I do. And no offense, but the last time you saw Brooke it didn't end too well. Maybe it would be best if I just go by myself, for right now at least. You can come with me next time. Okay?"

As much as Lucas wanted to see his favorite dimpled brunette, he knew Haley was right. So instead of fighting against it, he rescinded with a quick nod of his chin and spent the rest of his Friday afternoon with his family. But Brooke wasn't too far from his train of thought.

XXX

Later that night, after Lucas had left, Haley had decided to do a little research on her laptop before bed. She'd had a discussion with her husband a little bit ago about the possibilities of what Brooke was going through, but nothing seemed to make sense. In search of answers Haley had turned to Google.

Haley had searched through every possible scenario; everything from anorexia to sleep disorders, but she still came up with nothing. Then, a sudden spark of interest lit up in Haley's mind as she came across something on her computer screen. She scrolled over the sudden hit of results with immense curiosity and slight panic as she suddenly had a strong sense of what was going on with her dimpled brunette friend; she just prayed to God that she was wrong.

When she woke up that following Saturday morning, Haley knew that she had to go and see Brooke. She got dressed quickly into a pair of jeans, a white long sleeve shirt and a pair of black Ugg boots. She made her way down the staircase and found her husband standing behind the counter with a cup of coffee and the sports section of the newspaper in his hands.

Nathan looked up to see his wife enter the kitchen and he smiled as she made her way towards him. He placed his mug of coffee and the newspaper down on the counter top just as Haley stood in front of him.

"Good morning, beautiful," he told her before leaning down to kiss her lips.

Haley smiled widely once they pulled apart, "Mhmm, morning. Where are the kids?"

"Well, Skills picked up Jamie and Connor about a half an hour ago. He said something about an epic Rock Band war with Junk and Fergie and that our sons were needed for battle," Nathan told his wife, an amused grin on his face.

"Of course," Haley chuckled, "And Em?"

"With mom, Karen and Lily for a girls' day," Nathan replied. He stepped closer to Haley, pulling her into his arms with a smirk on his lips, "So, it's just you and me for the next several hours."

"Oh, really?" Haley questioned knowingly.

"Mhmm," Nathan murmured before dropping several open-mouthed kisses onto Haley's neck.

She let out a long moan of contentment, but had to force herself to pull back.

"As much as I'd love to stay here like this with you all day, I can't," Haley told him, "I need to go and see Brooke."

Nathan let out a grunting sigh of defeat before lifting his head to look at his wife.

"I'm sorry, baby," she told him.

He shook his head, "Don't even worry about it. We'll have our time later, but right now you need to go to Brooke."

"You sure?" she asked him, her arms now around his neck as his encircled her small waist.

"Of course," Nathan assured her, "Go, talk to her, and get some answers."

"Alright, thank-you. I'll call you later," Haley told him.

She reached up to kiss him once more and then detached her arms from around his neck, "I love you."

"Love you too," he said right back to her and then added, "Always and forever."

She smiled at him before grabbing her purse and keys and then headed out the door.

XXX

It took everything Haley had inside of herself to not turn her car around and go back home, but she knew she couldn't do that. Her husband and friends were counting on her. And a part of her deep down inside knew that somehow, Brooke was counting on her as well, that she needed Haley's visit for some unknown reason.

As she pulled up outside of Brooke and Chase's house five or so minutes later, Haley realized then just how long it had been since she had seen her once best friend. Her and Brooke hadn't talked in so long. It felt like years had passed between them when in reality, it was really only several months.

She took a deep breath, grabbed her purse and then stepped out of the car. She made her way up the pathway to the front door slowly, reminding herself to breathe as she did so. When she finally made it to the front door moments later, Haley inhaled and let out one more deep sigh before bringing her hand up to ring the doorbell.

When the door opened several seconds later to reveal Brooke on the other side, Haley was just as shocked as she was.

"Brooke," she breathed out.

"Haley," the dark brunette stated, the surprise evident on her face and in her voice.

It didn't take long for Haley to notice the caked-on make-up on Brooke's face; curiosity coursed through her heavily.

"How are you?" Haley asked. It was the only line she could think of.

"Uhm, I'm good. Doing good," Brooke replied quietly, "What are you doing here, Haley?"

"I missed you. I haven't seen you in so long. Well, I saw you yesterday actually, at the grocery store, but you were on your way out and you looked to be in a hurry so I didn't want to stop you. Can I come in?"

Haley didn't miss a beat of the hesitation and worry that immediately flooded Brooke's eyes. She could've sworn she saw a bit of fear even.

"Yeah, sure. I guess," Brooke forced a smile as she opened the door for her visitor to walk through. Her heart began to beat wildly in her chest. Chase would be home soon, according to the message she'd received from him earlier.

"So, what can I do for ya, Hales?" Brooke asked her, as the two women entered the living room. They sat down on the black leather sofa at opposite ends and turned to face one another.

Haley plopped her purse down at her feet and then looked up at the brunette in front of her.

"I just wanted to see you, Brooke. I wasn't lying when I said I missed you; we all do."

"I miss you guys, too," Brooke told her, a sudden lump of guilt forming in her throat, "I've just been so busy and I know that's such a horrible excuse, but work has really been taking a toll on me. And Chase is always away on a business trip with the new contractors and I've got the new store opening in New York in a few months. I'm sorry, Hales."

"It's okay, Brooke. We all get tied down with different things sometimes. I just wish we could see you more, that's all," Haley told her.

"I know, me too," Brooke stated quietly. Her hands laid in her lap, but she couldn't help the fidgeting.

"Brooke, are you okay?" Haley asked worriedly; Brooke never fidgeted.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sore."

"From what?"

"Oh, uhm," the dimpled brunette stumbled with her words.

"What is it?" Haley questioned.

Brooke let out a light laugh, "I'm just embarrassed."

Haley's expression pushed the brunette to continue.

"Yesterday morning, I uhm, I fell down the stairs. Chase left his stupid boots up near the landing and I was on my phone, not paying attention. I tripped and fell, got a few bruises."

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Haley immediately asked, going into her protective mother mode. She slid down the couch to sit closer to her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sore, like I said."

"Why don't we get you upstairs and settled into a nice, warm bath then, huh?"

Brooke quickly shook her head, "Oh, no. Haley, it's okay. Really, I'm fine."

"Well, too bad for you, I'm not taking no for an answer. C'mon," Haley chuckled, standing up from the couch, buy Brooke still sat on the sofa.

"No, Haley, I can't. Chase will be home within the hour from work and I should get something started for breakfast."

"Work? On Saturday?" Haley asked confused.

"Well, he worked late last night and then went out with some of the guys in his department."

'_At least, that's what he told me in that message from two o'clock this morning.'_

"Well, I will make breakfast then and give you a break from the housewife duties, okay? C'mon," Haley smiled as she held out her hand for the brunette.

Brooke struggled to make a decision, but she knew whatever she decided on that Haley wouldn't be leaving until she got her way.

"Mmkay," she sighed before finally taking hold of Haley's outstretched hand and standing up from the sofa.

Haley led the way up the staircase, still remembering her way around the house she hadn't set foot into in so long. She walked into the bathroom, Brooke right on her heels, and began to draw a bath. She set the temperature, waiting for it to warm up and then turned to her brunette friend.

"Alright girly, strip down and get in. I'll be downstairs," Haley smiled at the brunette before leaving the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Brooke did as she was told and began to discard the items of clothing from her body, piece by piece. She stood, naked, in the middle of the bathroom. She'd caught a glimmer of her reflection in the mirror and now stood staring at the young woman in front of her. The bruises were still as evident as the day before. Shades of blue and purple, black and brown melted together in her skin. If it wasn't such a tragedy she'd almost look like a vision out of a deeply martyred artist's canvas.

Brooke was so enveloped in her own self-image for a moment that she didn't acknowledge the knocking on the bathroom door.

"Brooke? Are you okay in there?" Haley called through the closed door.

The brunette's head snapped to the sound of the voice.

"Uhm, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. What's up?" she called back, quickly slipping into the tub. The warm, soapy water would be her only ally; she couldn't have Haley see her the way she looked.

"Okay. I forgot to ask you what you'd like for breakfast? Any cravings?"

'_What I'd like? It's been so long since someone asked me what I wanted.'_

Her own thoughts overshadowed her mind for a millisecond before images of Chase clouded her head.

"Uhm, just make something you'd think Chase would like. I'm not that hungry anyways," Brooke called to the brunette on the other side of the door.

"Are you sure?" Haley asked her.

Brooke sighed sadly, "Yep. It's fine, I'll be down in a little bit."

"Alright, then. I'll be downstairs," Haley told her. And then all Brooke heard was the sound of retreating footsteps and the rippling drone of the water in the tub.

XXX

Brooke walked into the kitchen almost a half an hour later in a pair of sweatpants and hoodie. The smell of something sweet and cinnamon baked hit her nostrils full force as she stood in front of the counter top. Haley stood in front of the stove, flipping over some French toast in a pan.

"Hey, you," Haley greeted with a warm smile. Something Brooke wasn't used to seeing in her home.

She had to force a smile, "Hi. Something sure smells good in here. Whatcha cookin'?"

"Some cinnamon French toast, scrambled eggs and bacon. Got some fruit salad over here, too," Haley replied, gesturing to a bowl of sliced up fruit next to the stove top.

"Well, it smells amazing. Thank-you for cooking."

Haley smiled at her again, "It's not a problem. I'm just happy to be spending time with my Tigger again."

The guilt ate at the brunette, as this time the smile didn't have to be forced as she spoke, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Why don't you come over more? I know you're busy, but even on the weekends? You shouldn't work so hard. It'll kill ya," Haley said to the woman standing several feet away from her.

Brooke's only reply was a nod of the head, which snapped to the side as she heard the front door open and close.

Haley noticed immediately the change in Brooke's body language as Chase then entered the kitchen wearing a wrinkled shirt, a loosened tie around his neck and his briefcase and suit jacket in hand.

"Oh, Haley. Hello," he smiled his charming grin.

"Hey, Chase," Haley smiled, placing the stirring spoon in her hand down on the counter. She then walked up to the dark-haired man and pulled him into a friendly embrace, "How are you?"

"I've been great. Working like hell, but that's life, huh?" he snickered and Haley could've sworn she saw Brooke cringe.

"Yeah, I guess so. How's work been? Brooke mentioned you had some new contractors?"

'_Oh, God. Haley, please shut up.'_

Brooke saw Chase glance at her momentarily and the darkness of them almost made her shiver; she knew what tonight would bring.

"Uh, yeah. Got some new stuff going on in Charlotte and New York. It's going to be a busy couple of months," Chase said to the short brunette, "So, what are you doing here, Hales? Something smells great."

"Well, that's wonderful. Good for you," Haley told him, "And just visiting. I offered to make some breakfast, so, here I am."

"Wow. Well, thank-you. I'm sure it's delicious, as is everything you make."

Brooke wanted to scoff at his debonair act. She knew better though, so she didn't.

"Thank-you," Haley said to the man, before looking at her watch for the time, "I should get going though. You two enjoy your breakfast."

"Thanks, Haley," Chase grinned, his smile never faltering.

"Tigger, it was great to see you. Definitely come and visit soon, okay?" Haley said to the brunette, walking over to her to hug the young woman. "Brooke, are you okay? You're trembling."

Brooke quickly glanced at Chase, who was fixing his plate and then looked back at Haley as they pulled away, "Yeah, fine. Just a little cold, I guess."

"If you say so," Haley stated, but she wasn't buying it.

"Thanks again for breakfast, Haley," Brooke told her.

"Anytime. Go fix yourself a plate and I will call you later, okay?"

Brooke only nodded.

"Bye, Chase!" Haley called to the man, who had seated himself at the kitchen table.

He looked up from his plate and smiled, "Bye, Haley. Thanks again for breakfast. It's great!"

"You're welcome," she smiled.

Haley turned then, reaching for her purse before turning back to face Brooke.

"Bye, Brooke," she said, "Love you."

"Love you too," Brooke stated quietly, "I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay," Haley smiled once more and then moments later she was gone.

Brooke slowly made her way to the stove; she was starving. When she reached for a plate she saw most of the food already in front of Chase. He looked up at her and scoffed.

"What?" he asked, taking a sip of his coffee, "Besides, it's not like it would kill you to lose a few extra pounds. You look huge compared to Haley."

She looked at him, completely dazed and confused by his comment. And then he spoke again before her brain couldn't even begin to process the insult.

"Speaking of, I don't want her here again. Do you understand me?"

"I didn't ask her to come. She just showed up. I-"

"I said, do you understand me?" he repeated, louder than before.

Brooke only nodded in silent reply.

"Good," he told her, standing up from the table.

Brooke quickly walked around the counter to get out of his way. She stood near the entryway wall as he put his plate and mug into the sink. When he turned around, he walked right towards Brooke.

"And one more thing," he began, grabbing her by the shoulders harshly and pushing her against the wall with full force to which Brooke let out a light yelp, "What we do is no one else's concern. So don't be blabbing about my life to your stupid fucking friends, do you hear me?"

"But I-"

She was silenced by the palm of Chase's right hand.

"Do you hear me?" He shouted this time.

"Yes," she barely whispered, the tears pricking the corners of her eyes as she stood, still trembling in his grasp.

He didn't say anything else as he released her, pushed her out of his way and made his way into his office.

The only thing Brooke could do was slide down the wall, knees to her chest and tears rolling down her face.


	15. Games and Parties

**A/N:** Here's another update for all of you lovely readers! Thank-you so much for all of the wonderful support and feedback. Please leave a review and let know what you think of this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated to One Tree Hill, it's cast, crew; none of it. It's all Mark's. **

**XXX **

Almost two weeks had passed since Haley last saw Brooke. The dimpled brunette hadn't kept true to her word and called Haley like she'd promised, but part of Haley knew that it wouldn't happen.

It was the day before Christmas Eve and to say Haley was worried would be a gross understatement.

She had talked to Nathan and Lucas about the situation; with the three of them combined, they still had no idea of what was really going on or what to do. Haley had gone by Brooke and Chase's house a handful of times, tried calling the house and Brooke's cell, but to no avail as each attempt was a failed one. Haley would go by the house, but the door would be locked each time. She'd call Brooke's phone, but would only get her voicemail.

Haley decided to go to Clothes Over Bro's. One last attempt.

When she walked in through the door, she wasn't too surprised when she didn't see Brooke.

Behind the counter stood the brunette's assistant, Millicent and Rachel.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in," the redhead smirked, coming around the counter to stand in front of Haley.

"Rachel," Haley greeted, forcing a civil smile. Her features turned softer when she looked to Millie, "Hi, there."

"Hello," Millicent smiled back, "How are you?"

"I've been doing alright, how about you guys?" Haley asked, looking between the two women.

Millie kept her smile, "I've been okay, thanks for asking."

"Of course," Haley told her.

"Oh please," Rachel cut in, "You didn't come here to see how our lives are. What do you want, Scott?"

Haley half-glared at the redhead before speaking, "Have either of you seen Brooke?"

"Not since a few weeks ago," Rachel replied, with a slight shake of her head.

Millicent nodded, "I see her when she comes in to drop off her new sketches, check on inventory and sales. Other than that, not really."

"Oh, okay," Haley half-smiled, nodding in understanding.

Rachel gave her the once-over, knowing something was up.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just curious."

"Just curious, my ass Hales. What's going on?"

Haley looked between the two women before continuing.

"I'm just worried about her is all. I saw her a little over a week ago, but I haven't heard from her since then."

"Have you tried calling her?" Millie asked, while Rachel just looked on.

Haley nodded, "Yeah, of course I have. I've tried calling, but it just goes to the machine. I've gone to her house, but no one answers and the door is always locked."

"What about-"

"I've already tried her cell, it goes right to voicemail every single time," Haley said, cutting off Rachel before she'd finished her question.

"Well, what did she say the last time you saw her?" Rachel questioned.

"She seemed shocked that I had come to see her, that's for one thing. We talked a little about her new store opening in New York, Chase's job, how we all missed seeing her and talking to her," Haley told them, before snorting out a slight laugh, "Then told me the most ridiculous thing I think I've ever heard that only Brooke could do."

Millie and Rachel both glanced between one another before Rachel asked, "And what's that?"

"Something about her tripping on the landing over shoes and falling down the stairs."

"That's what she told me, too. I saw the bruise on her face," Rachel mentioned, her voice quiet.

"Do you believe her story though?" Haley wondered.

"I mean, yeah, I guess. It could have happened to any one of us. And she said she's been working a lot, been under a lot of stress and Chase is always working. Maybe she's pregnant," Rachel pondered.

Haley's eyes bulged slightly and Millie turned to look at the redhead.

"You think?" Haley wondered.

"It was just a thought," Rachel stated.

"Yeah, but Brooke has always wanted to be a mom. I feel like if she was pregnant, she'd want to tell everyone and anyone. She'd be ecstatic about it," Haley said.

"So, if she's not pregnant, then what the hell is wrong with her?" Rachel asked, her frustration with the situation beginning to build.

"Hey! Don't start barking at me now, I know just as much about this as you do!"

"Well, maybe if you-"

"Guys!" Millie exclaimed, getting the two fighting women to halt their screaming match. "Yelling at each other isn't going to help figure out what the hell is going on with Brooke, so let's just stop fighting with one another and figure this mess out."

Haley and Rachel both stared at one another for a moment.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said first.

"Me too," Haley half-smiled, "I'm just worried about her."

Rachel nodded, "We all are."

"So, what do we do then?" Haley asked.

"Well, I talked to Peyton-"

"Really? When?"

"Well, if you'd quit cutting me off each time I open my mouth, then I'd tell you," Rachel said, raising a perfectly waxed eyebrow.

"Sorry," Haley mumbled.

"Thank-you," Rachel smirked, "Now, like I was saying. I talked to Peyton and she was basically useless."

Haley snorted a laugh again, "Why?"

"She basically said what we just did. That Brooke is probably just going through a lot right now and we should just give her, her space. I mean, Peyton's kind of right in a way. Brooke's a newlywed, still getting used to being a wife and owning her own company. I'm sure it is taking a great toll on her."

Haley considered Rachel's words, "I guess. So, you're basically saying that we should just give her, her space and let her come to us?"

"To be honest, I think that's all we can do right now, Haley. If we keep pushing, we might push her too far."

She nodded in agreement, Millie too, at Rachel's logic.

"You think they'll come to the party tomorrow night?" Haley asked both of the women standing in front of her.

"Your Christmas Eve party?" Rachel asked.

The brunette nodded while Millie just looked on, observing.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders, "Who knows?"

Haley sighed, "So, now it's just the waiting game?"

"Yep," Rachel said, "We wait."

XXX

"Brooke!"

Chase's booming voice reverberated off of the walls as he entered the house later that day. He had just come home from work and Brooke had no idea of what he could possibly want after being home all, but two minutes.

"Yes?" She answered quietly, entering the foyer to greet her husband.

"I need my black suit cleaned for tomorrow night."

"Okay," she said to him, "What's tomorrow night?"

"Haley and Nathan's Christmas party," Chase began, dropping his briefcase next to the foyer table, "You're that incompetent that you didn't remember?"

She didn't answer his question.

Instead she commented, "I just didn't know we we're going."

"Well, we are. So my suit better be dry cleaned and you'd better be ready by seven. Try not to wear anything too slutty. You're mine, no one else's."

The look in his eyes told her that he wasn't looking for a returned statement, so she just nodded before he made his way towards her; she trembled involuntarily, but he didn't notice.

"Good girl," he smiled snidely, "I'm going out with some of the guys from work. Make sure you're awake when I get home."

"Okay," she mustered a smile, knowing exactly why he wanted her awake, "Have fun."

"I will," he grinned, before walking up the staircase to change.

Brooke let out a long, dread-filled sigh when Chase disappeared upstairs. She did not want to go to that party tomorrow night, but she knew she'd have no choice against her husband. All she could do was go and hope nothing bad came of it.

She felt several tears slip down her chin before she retreated to the kitchen.

She needed a drink.

XXX

By the time Chase finally came home, it was nearing three in the morning. Brooke had struggled to stay awake, but had managed none-the-less. She was curled up in the love seat in the corner of their bedroom when he walked into the room; she was surprised to see him actually sober for once.

"Hey, you," he said in his usual charming tone, smile and everything.

"Hi," she whispered sleepily, letting out a small yawn. She stood up from the love seat and met him halfway in the middle of their bedroom.

Once they stood in front of one another, Chase wasted no time in pulling the dimpled brunette flush against him; she could immediately feel his hard appendage against her.

"I want you, right now," he whispered huskily into her neck.

His arms draped around her small frame, holding her a little too tightly. The tip of him pushing into her center slightly and she whimpered at the horrifying sensations she knew she'd endure in a matter of moments.

And then from that moment, Brooke just pretended she was somewhere else.

Anywhere else.


	16. Lies

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I know it's been a bit of a wait for this chapter, but here it finally is. I hope you all enjoy it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Love you all!

Special thanks and lots of love to my besties.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated to One Tree Hill, it's cast, crew; none of it. It's all Mark's. **

**XXX **

By seven o'clock the night of Christmas Eve, Brooke's heart had doubled it's rate. She wasn't nervous, she was far past that. She was scared shitless. Was Chase trying to be funny by dragging her to Nathan and Haley's house? Where everyone would see her. Ask questions. Stare. She couldn't stand the endless string of possibilities that awaited her.

"Brooke!"

She flinched at the sound of her name being shouted from downstairs. None-the-less she made her way down the staircase in her dark denim jeans and a long-sleeved, ivory cashmere sweater. Black leather boots went up just below her knee and her hair was pin straight as it hung around her shoulders.

"You actually look pretty decent," he commented, taking in her appearance.

She didn't voice a reply, only nodded before grabbing her black trench coat off of the hook in the foyer.

They walked out of the house and to Chase's car.

By the time the married duo pulled up outside of Nathan and Haley's house, Brooke was sure her heart was going to explode out of her chest. She could feel the tears burning in the corners of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"Let's go," she heard Chase say as he pulled his keys out of the ignition.

She left her purse on the floor of the passenger's side and opened the door to step out of the car.

Chase met her at the front of his SUV, grabbed tightly onto her hand and led her up to the front door. They only had to ring the bell once before Haley opened it, wearing a fitted little black dress and a huge smile.

"Hi guys!"

Chase's charming side kicked in immediately as he leaned in to place a friendly peck on Haley's cheek, "Hey Haley."

"Hi, Hales," Brooke said to the petite woman in front of her, her forced smile showing her pearly white teeth.

"Come in, come in," Haley said to the duo, ushering them inside from the bitter winter winds.

Brooke and Chase stepped into the foyer of the three story house, shrugging off their coats before Haley took them and put them into a nearby closet.

"So, who's all here?" Brooke wondered curiously. She noticed how Chase didn't waste any time in moving his arm around her waist to hold her against his side possessively.

"Well, our usual gang of troublemakers. A lot of Nate's teammates are here with their families, uhm, Lindsay's here too. Rachel, as much as I despise her sarcasm sometimes," Haley said, snorting a chuckle at the last end of her reply. "Oh, Deb, Karen, some people from school and lots of kids running around."

As if on cue, a group of kids came running through the foyer making their way towards the kitchen.

"Looks like you've got a circus going on here, Haley," Chase chuckled; Brooke wanted to roll her eyes, but she restrained herself.

Brooke was going to comment, but before she had the chance four pint sized kids ran straight into her legs.

"Aunt Brooke!" They all exclaimed at once in happy shouts of excitement.

Brooke looked down, a fully dimpled smile lighting up her face when she saw the faces of her godchildren, Jamie, Emily and Connor and Lucas' little sister, Lily, standing before her.

"Hey guys!" she said to them softly. She leaned down and opened her arms, feeling her smile widen when four pairs of arms engulfed her in a huge group hug.

"We missed you!" Emily and Connor shouted together.

"Yeah, where have you been? You were M.I.A.!" Jamie commented.

Lily jumped in next, "I missed you too, Aunt Brooke!"

"I missed you guys even more," Brooke told them, as she looked over each of them quickly. "I know I've been gone for a while. I've been working and doing all sorts of crazy, fun things."

She felt those tears still burning in her eyes, but held them back.

Haley noticed the look on Brooke's face and turned towards the kids. "Guys, why don't you go check out the Wii downstairs in the play room, yeah?"

Emily, Connor and Lily all shouted excited "yeah's" and "okay's" before scurrying off down the hall.

Brooke stood up as she watched them run off, but Jamie stayed where he stood.

And then in an instant his small arms were around Brooke's tiny waist.

"I really missed you, Aunt Brooke."

His small voice broke her heart as she put her arms around his shoulders and held him closely to her.

"I missed you too, buddy."

Then within moments he was running off to play with his siblings and friends.

Haley once again saw the look cross Brooke's face, but decided against discussing it where they stood.

"Let's mingle, shall we?" she suggested, another happy smile plastered on her face.

Brooke and Chase nodded and followed Haley into the living room where dozens of people filled the space and the adjoining kitchen. Guests were talking, munching on snacks; genuinely enjoying themselves. Brooke suddenly had an idea that maybe being at this party wouldn't be too bad. At least, until she saw Lucas.

The two made direct eye contact for a few seconds before Brooke quickly looked away.

All she wanted to do was cry.

XXX

Two hours into the party and so far, so good.

Everyone had come up to Brooke, giving her hugs and well wishes. Telling her they missed her in her absence from the social scene.

Lucas had tried approaching Brooke several times when he found her to be alone, but every time he got close Chase seemed to step in just at the right moment.

Right now, Chase and Brooke were in the living room involved in a conversation with Nathan and Rachel. Haley was talking to Lindsay and Peyton, and Lucas was near a corner talking to Julian and another teacher from Tree Hill High.

In the middle of the conversation with Nathan and Rachel, Brooke turned to her left where Chase stood, his arm still wrapped securely around her. She leaned into his side, her mouth just below his ear.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" she asked him in, what she believed, a quiet voice.

Nathan and Rachel exchanged a confused glance.

"'Course baby," he smiled, giving her side a quick squeeze before removing his arm from the brunette's waist.

He watched her for a few seconds as she walked away before returning his attention back to Nathan and Rachel.

From across the room, Lucas watched Brooke walk out of the living room and into the hall. He excused himself from his conversation with Julian and his new acquaintance before following the brunette; he knew this would be his only chance to get her alone. Unknown to him, however, Chase saw the blonde exit after his wife.

XXX

In the small, downstairs bathroom on the main level floor of Nathan and Haley's house, Brooke stood in front of the sink. Her reflection stared back at her in the mirror with hollow hazel eyes. They were sad, regretful. She wished she could change so many things in her life, but knew the ability to do so was far from her grasp. As she gazed at herself, she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She let them fall freely and they made their way down her face. They rolled off of her chin, droplets falling onto the sleeve of her forearm as she leaned onto the porcelain sink.

Through the closed bathroom door she could hear the party still going on down the hall, but didn't care about returning to it. She just wanted to go home and sleep. When she heard a low knock on the door and then saw the handle turn, she almost jumped out of her skin, thinking it was Chase.

When she saw Lucas slip through the half-opened door, a sigh of relief escaped her.

"What are you doing?" She asked him as he locked the door behind him and then turned to look at her.

"I wanted to talk to you. And I couldn't do that with Chase smothering you every single second."

She wanted to smile, but the fear of Chase finding out the blonde was in here with her didn't let it happen.

"You shouldn't be in here," the brunette told him in a quiet voice.

"Brooke, you have to talk to me sooner or later," he told her softly, staring her in the face. She couldn't meet his eyes though.

When she didn't say anything to him he spoke again.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened with our last encounter, okay? I was angry and I let my emotions get the best of me and I apologize. But I'm worried about you, we all are. You gotta talk to me, Brooke. Tell me what's going on."

The sincere look of guilt and worry in his eyes broke Brooke's heart, but she couldn't tell him. She just couldn't. She was ashamed and embarrassed. But still, she continued to cry. Tears fell continuously and then she couldn't help herself as she flung herself at him and threw her arms around his waist. He stumbled back a step at the sudden burst of movement, but quickly regained his balance. He wrapped his own arms around the petite woman's shoulders and held her against him. Brooke dug her tear stained face into Lucas' chest, sobbing while trying to still breathe.

"Brooke?" He questioned, his voice so quiet that it soothed her. She closed her eyes and reveled in the feel of his arms around her. She felt safe.

When he pulled back slightly and removed his arms from around her to look at her, Brooke only pulled him back.

"No," she pleaded through her sobs.

She held a handful of his shirt tightly in her small hands and didn't let go. He put his arms back around her, resting his cheek against the side of her head and just held her.

He soothed her with tender strokes on her back with one hand and held her head gently in the other.

"It's okay," he whispered into her hair, "It's going to be okay. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"But that's just it, I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone," she said into his chest, still sobbing.

"Brooke, you can tell me anything."

But she didn't concede, just whispered once more, "I can't."

Lucas sighed in return, "Okay, but I'm here for when you can."

She nodded into his chest and as much as she didn't want to, she pulled away from their embrace.

"We should get back," Brooke suggested, realizing they had been gone for quite a bit of time. People would start to notice their absence.

He nodded solemnly, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Thanks, Luke," she told him, finally looking him directly in the eye.

It was then he really saw her. The sadness behind her eyes. The pain. The fear.

"Brooke, I-"

"Don't. Don't ask any questions. Trust me, it's better if you don't know."

He only nodded.

"I'll go first," she said to him, motioning towards the door.

He didn't say anything, just nodded his head once more.

She stepped away from, giving him a small, but sad smile before unlocking the door and then she walked out of the bathroom.

When she entered the living room, she was immediately greeted by her husband, who grabbed a hold of her wrist harshly, though no one noticed.

"Where were you?" He asked demandingly, tightening his already hard grip on her wrist.

"I was in the bathroom," she replied quietly, looking him in the eye so he could see she was being truthful.

"For that fucking long?" He quipped, as they stood off to the side.

"Lucas came to talk to me," she revealed, "He wanted to see how I was doing."

Brooke saw him suck in a breath as his nostrils flared in anger.

"You were with that fucking piece of shit!" He hissed lowly into her face.

"No, we were just talking, I swear," she tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen to her.

Chase only shook his head, "Un-fucking-believable. Always the slut, huh?"

"But we didn't do anything, I swear. Chase-"

He wouldn't listen to her, though.

"I don't want to hear it. I'll deal with you when we get home."

He moved his hand from her wrist to her palm and then dragged her through the party.

"We're leaving now?" Brooke asked quietly from behind him.

"Time to say our goodbyes," the brunette man announced as the duo stepped in front of Haley and Nathan.

The smiling couple looked at Brooke and Chase, both with smiles on their faces.

"Awe, already?" Haley asked sadly.

Brooke plastered on the fake smile as she looked up at the two people that she once considered to be part of her family.

"Yeah, we're going to turn in early. Thanks for everything, guys. It was a lot fun tonight," Brooke told them. She tugged her hand away from Chase's grasp, and he reluctantly released her. Brooke leaned in and hugged both Haley and Nathan, they hugged her back and moments later they separated.

"Yeah, it was a great party. Glad we could make it," Chase smiled to the happy duo before shaking Nathan's hand and giving Haley a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for coming," Nathan smiled back.

"Yeah, we're glad you could make it," Haley smiled as well.

"Of course we came," Brooke told the woman in front of her, before returning to Chase's side, who grabbed hold of her hand once more.

"Well, we better get going," Chase said, "We'll see you guys soon. And Merry Christmas!"

"Yeah, Merry Christmas," Brooke told her two friends.

"You too! Have a good day tomorrow," Nathan told them.

"And you guys are coming for dinner, right?" Haley wondered.

Brooke was about to reply, but Chase beat her to it.

"Maybe, we're not sure yet," he told Nathan and Haley.

Nathan nodded, "Alright, well hopefully you can. Night guys!"

"Goodnight!" Haley smiled warmly.

Brooke and Chase smiled once more and then walked away. They grabbed their coats from the hall closet and moments later they were out the door.

Once they stepped outside into the bitter night air, Brooke's smile fell from her face and Chase let go of her hand as they walked towards his car.

She knew she was in for a rude awakening once they got back home.

XXX

"Get inside," he told her, when they pulled into the driveway.

"Chase, please, just listen to me. Nothing-"

"I said, get inside!" He shouted at her, making her jump.

None-the-less, Brooke opened her door and stepped out of the car. She walked up to the front door, Chase right behind her. Her hands began to shake as she unlocked the door with her house key.

Once inside the front foyer, Chase slammed the door shut and locked it behind them.

"Upstairs," he said.

Brooke obliged and walked up the stairs, slipping her jacket off as she did so. She could hear Chase already unfastening his own clothes as he followed behind her.

When they reached their bedroom Chase grabbed Brooke by the arms and began yanking at her sweater. He pulled it over her head and threw it to the floor.

"Take your boots off," he demanded.

She did as she was told and kicked off the leather boots.

"Jeans too," he told her as he took off his own dress shirt and then started on his pants.

Within moments Brooke stood in front of him, clad in only her bra and panties while he stood in only his boxers. Most of her bruises from days before had healed, though some were still visible, but Chase didn't seem to notice.

Only seconds passed before he roughly took her into his arms.

"Did you fuck him?" He asked her, as he nuzzled his face into her neck. He opened his mouth and took her flesh in between his lips, biting down on the soft skin.

"No, I swear," she whimpered in pain, knowing what was coming.

"Are you lying to me?" He asked, holding the back of her neck tightly in one hand.

"No."

His other hand slithered down her stomach, past her hips and in between her legs. Chase bit down on her neck once more, causing her to whimper again in agony. He ripped her panties off of her in one quick pull before thrusting two of his fingers up between her folds without any warning.

Brooke screamed out in sheer pain, not ready for the intrusion at all.

"I think you're lying to me, baby," he told her, pulling his fingers out of her, before digging them in once more.

She groaned at the contact of his fingers touching her in that way. To say it was painful would be an understatement as she felt the tears already begin to fall from her eyes.

"I'm not lying," she let out shakily, trying to pull her legs apart further to try and ease the pain.

"I think you were a bad girl. And when little girls are bad they need to be punished, right?"

"Please, don't."

The plea fell from her lips between shaky breaths and before she knew it, he finally withdrew his fingers.

Brooke sucked in another deep breath and sighed.

Chase took a step back from her, removing his hand from her neck. He didn't waste a moment before lifting his right hand and slapping her across her cheek.

The force of the blow caused Brooke to stumble backwards. She tried to find her balance, but lost her footing and fell onto their bed behind her holding the side of her face in pain.

"I bet he wasn't as good as I am though, huh?" Chase asked her.

He moved towards her with a smirk on his face, reaching for her when he stood in front of the bed. He grabbed a hold of her legs and pulled her to the edge of the bed, then grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her down onto the floor. She landed on her side, facing away from Chase, and tried to get up. When she looked up she saw him standing above her. It was only seconds until he threw his fist down and his knuckles collided with her jaw.

Brooke fell down instantly and curled her legs up to her chest in the fetal position. Chase was hovered over her again, his face above hers as he began to shout at her once more.

"You think he's better than me? Huh?"

She shook her head slowly, eyes closed as the entire left side of her face began to swell up.

Chase leaned down and picked her up, then pushed her back down onto the bed before snidely saying, "Well, I'm gonna show you that he's not."

"No!" Brooke whimpered as loudly as she could, trying to move to the other side of the bed and out of his reach. Her head was pounding and the pain emanating from the left side of her face was unbearable. Just the thought of having to withstand anything more made her cringe.

Chase snickered as he saw her try to distant herself from him.

"Where ya going, baby?"

Brooke whimpered when she felt Chase get on the bed and crawl towards her. When she felt his hands touch her skin, the feeling of him on her again made her sick as he slithered his body up above her own.

He pulled his boxers down as Brooke continued to writhe beneath him.

"No, no!" She screamed at him, shouting as loudly as she could, but her words were silenced when Chase slapped her again and then once more.

She turned her head, refusing to look at the man above her, but she had no choice when Chase grabbed her jaw in one of his hands and forced her to look at him.

"You're not good enough for anyone else, don't you understand that? No one could ever love a stupid, little whore like you the way I do."

Brooke tried pulling her face away from his grasp, but his hold was too tight. With his free hand he pried her legs apart, settling his pelvis between them and slammed his hard self into her.

She gasped and screamed, legs once again writhing beneath him.

"No, please! No!"

He held onto her jaw, as he pounded into her thrust after thrust. With each thrust of his hips, Brooke wished harder and harder that she could just fall away. Just disappear. Die. Anything would have been better than the hell she was presently enduring.

She continued to fight against him though, as her frail arms flew to his chest. She hit his defined muscles with limp force and small hands and in response all Chase could do was chuckle in amusement.

Brooke sobbed in pain, in shame and embarrassment. She kicked her legs some more, pushing her hands against Chase's chest, but all she got out of that was another slap to the face. One much harsher than the rest. He continued to pump himself in and out of her folds, moving faster than before. Brooke could tell he was going to climax soon and thanked God that it might be over quicker than she thought.

As he rode out his orgasm, Chase lowered his head to Brooke's neck. She felt him breathe heavily into her ear and then she heard his venomous voice.

"Tell me I'm the best," he ordered her.

When she didn't, he shouted, "Tell me!"

She flinched and then yelped, "You're the best."

"And I'm the boss, right?"

Brooke whimpered in pain.

"Say it!"

"You're the boss," she told him, through more strangled sobs.

And then his mouth sank down onto her skin again. His teeth digging into her flesh as he bit her hard and kept up the pace with his movements above her. She knew there'd be another mark, another bruise in the morning.

He continued to breathe hard in her ear and minutes later, it finally ended for him. He pulled out of her roughly and stood up. He put on some clothes and then walked out of the bedroom, leaving Brooke in a bloody, mangled mess as she cried uncontrollably on the bed.


	17. Unbearable

**A/N:** Hey guys! It's been a few weeks, and this is a short chapter, I know. But be on the look-out for another update by the end of this weekend! Love you all!

Love and hugs to my besties. xoxo

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated to One Tree Hill, it's cast, crew; none of it. It's all Mark's. **

**XXX**

She hadn't slept at all. Every time she closed her eyes, all Brooke would see was Chase above her. Moving over her body. Touching her. Forcing his way inside of her. She hated it.

She had managed to crawl off of the bed sometime after Chase had left the house. Nothing, but immense pain coursed throughout her entire body, though as she did so.

It was almost noon on Christmas Day. Some fucking Christmas it had turned out to be.

Brooke was now on the floor of her and Chase's bedroom, sitting up against the far left wall near the bed. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, but her arms were limp at her side. She seemed lifeless as she stared in front of her. Her tears had long since subsided. It was pointless to cry. It didn't do her any good. It didn't help her in anyway. So, she sat. Still as a statue. Mute. Immobile. She didn't move for another twenty minutes or so.

As she sat in the same position for almost that extra half hour, Brooke decided enough was enough. She needed to move and shower. Her face was red in some places, bruised in others. The blood that had seeped out of her nose and busted open lip had, by now, dried onto her skin. She knew she was a mess and she felt disgusting.

With a hissing wince, Brooke struggled to rise to her feet. She stood for a moment, still only wearing her bra from the previous night. She half-waddled, half-limped to the master bathroom. When she finally made it to the sink, she was out of breath. It felt like her insides were being ripped to shreds and torn apart. Brooke looked down, not surprised to see more bruises covering the lower extremities of her body. The insides of her thighs were purple and blue, the way they always were the morning after Chase had his way with her.

And there was blood. A lot of it. Much more than there had ever been, she was sure.

It scared her. The blood between her thighs hadn't dried over her skin, like that of her face. It flowed out of her. It dripped down her thighs, the heat of the dark liquid moving over her bruised skin.

Brooke felt tears prick the corners of her eyes. She tried to swallow them back, but to no avail. Droplets of liquid bitterness filled her broken hazel eyes and when she tried to wipe them away, it burned. Her salty tears mixing with the physical insults of her face stung like an aggravated hornet's nest.

She winced again, not from the tears mixing with her injuries, but because of everything. The pain was intolerable. It was everywhere on her body. The feeling of torment that ripped through her blood-filled veins repulsed her and she knew something was wrong. She could sense it as she still stood in front of the bathroom mirror. Her reflection still stared back at her, almost daring her to do something. So, she did.

She reached forward, turning on the faucet. The sound of running water somehow gave the disoriented brunette a wave of calmness. It relaxed her for a moment before she shakily began to wipe her face with a washcloth that was on the bathroom counter top. It hurt, but she rubbed the damp cotton cloth over her skin, removing the dried blood as best as she could. Tears continued to fall from her eyes as she moved the cloth down her body, lowering it past her stomach and placing it at her entrance. She moved it over her folds, something she wished she hadn't of done afterwards because a sudden burning sensation rippled through her core. The flow of blood on her thighs had slowed, but still rushed out of her at unhurried speed.

If she wasn't sure before, she certainly was now. Something was wrong.

Only one thought circulated her mind as Brooke cleaned herself off as best she could. She forced herself to exit the bathroom, the ignited flame of pain still scorching her from deep within herself. But still, slowly and painfully, she pulled on a baggy pair of sweatpants and a loose fitting t-shirt before she started to make her way down the staircase.

It took the brunette three times the amount of time it normally would to get downstairs. She had clung to the hand rail, scared she would stumble and fall down the flight of stairs to the hardwood floor.

Once she made it safely onto the main floor of the house, Brooke grabbed her jacket from the foyer closet and slipped on a pair of her slippers. She then grabbed her handbag and walked to the front door. She sucked in a deep breath, as painful as it was, releasing it in a shaky sigh before unlocking and opening the door. She stepped out into the harsh December air and made her way to her car as quickly as she could in her condition.

By the time she arrived at her destination, Brooke could already feel the blood begin to swell between her folds once again as she stepped out of her black, 2011 BMW X5.

She staggered to the entrance of the emergency room of Tree Hill's only hospital, tightly holding onto her purse and wincing at the pain rushing throughout her body. The pain just wouldn't stop.

As Brooke slowly made her way to the check-in counter, she was greeted by a polite looking nurse. A name-tag on the middle-aged woman's shirt read, Susan. She wore plain pink nurse scrubs and a warm smile on her face.

"Hi there, honey. What can we do for you?" She asked Brooke, a look of worry and curiosity filling her features as she saw the agony on Brooke's face.

"Hi," Brooke breathed out, "I need to see a doctor, please."

"Okay, I'm going to need you to fill out this form right here," Susan began, handing Brooke a clipboard, "Someone will be with you, shortly."

"No," Brooke winced again, "I think, I think I-I'm having a miscarriage."

Susan's mouth parted in an "o" form before she walked to the other side of the counter to where Brooke was standing.

"Alright, dear. Come on," Susan said to her softly. Putting an arm around Brooke's petite shoulders and holding one of the brunette's hands with one of her own, Susan escorted her through a set of double doors.

"Lynnie!" Susan called, once the two were through the doors. Another middle-aged woman, with blue eyes, and lighter hair, looked up at the sound of her name being called. "Got a possible miscarriage. Help me get her into exam room 3, please!"

Lynnie and Susan both escorted Brooke into the empty exam room, helping the brunette to comfortably sit on the hospital bed.

"Alright, honey. Let's get you changed into a gown real quick, okay?" Lynnie said to Brooke softly, who only nodded in reply.

"I'm going to call up Stevens real quick, Lynn," Susan told the other nurse, who replied back with an "okay," as she helped Brooke change into a gown.

Susan walked over to a phone that hung on the wall, it was red and looked like it was used for emergencies only. She picked up the phone and then spoke into the receiver, "Dr. Stevens to ER3, Stevens to ER3,"

Within minutes after she made the call, a tall and dark-haired man entered the room. He wore a bright white lab coat, had a stethoscope around his neck and a clipboard under one arm.

"Good afternoon, I'm Dr. William Stevens," he introduced himself, a small smile on his face as he stood next to Brooke's bedside, "What seems to be the problem, uh..?"

"We haven't gotten personals yet, doctor. She came in with bloody clothes, said she thinks she's having a miscarriage."

"Alright, then. Lynnie, why don't you continue the vitals, get some blood work going and start a drip to keep her hydrated. Susan, start a chart for her, okay?"

Both nurses smiled and nodded accordingly, each starting off on their own separate tasks.

Brooke laid in the hospital bed, a thin white blanket covering her legs. She couldn't remember who, but one of the nurses had placed a plastic mat underneath her lower half to catch the seeping blood. She felt a pinch in her arm, and when she looked up to the right she saw that Lynnie had given her an IV to start the fluids drip.

Susan spoke to the brunette from the left, asking Brooke a series of questions. Her name, address, phone number. Asked for an emergency contact, but Brooke pretended she didn't have one, said she didn't have any family. She didn't use her married name, _his_ name, just went with 'Davis.' Susan asked her why she thought she had been having a miscarriage and Brooke told her a made-up tale about being in a car accident the day before. Said that the bleeding had started just a few hours ago and that the pain was unbearable. Susan could tell she was lying, but the nurse could also see the fear in Brooke's eyes. She knew the brunette was scared, and she couldn't do anything unless Brooke said something. So, she left it alone.

Once Lynnie started on the blood work, Brooke got a little squeamish. She'd already seen enough needle-work with the IV. She didn't want to see anymore. She hated needles.

Before she knew what was happening, Brooke began to feel dizzy. Blotches of white obscured her vision. Then, moments later, it all went black and the brunette passed out.


	18. The Unthinkable

**A/N:** I'm back with another update! I know it's been a little over a week and I am so sorry, but here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy! Post a review and let me know. And don't forget to check me out on Twitter, my user name is the same as my pen name on here. :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated to One Tree Hill, it's cast, crew; none of it. It's all Mark's. **

**XXX**

When she finally came to, Brooke felt a throbbing pain in her head. She blinked several times, the bright light she saw when her eyes slit open nearly blinding her. She tried lifting her head, but it felt too heavy. It dropped onto the pillow with a soft thud.

"You're finally awake," a voice spoke from somewhere in the room.

Brooke tried lifting her head again, but couldn't. She was too tired, and felt too weak. She forced her eyes open, forced them to stay open and looked around the room. White walls. A cleanser smell wafting through the air. An incessant and steady beep moaning obnoxiously from somewhere around her.

Her eyes found the figure of a slender, middle-aged woman. Her image sparked something in Brooke's mind. This woman looked familiar to her.

"Where am I?" Brooke found herself asking.

"You're in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?" The voice replied with soft annunciation. Brooke looked on, her hazel eyes trying hard to remember who this woman in front of her was.

"No," Brooke replied, before a look of realization crossed her face, "You were my nurse."

The woman smiled, "Still am. I'm Susan. Do you remember anything at all, dear?"

It was then, that everything seemed to come back to the brunette. The blood. The pain. The unavoidable urge she felt to just close her eyes and sleep.

"There was blood. I had a miscarriage," Brooke spoke. Words so quiet, a mumble of breath between her lips. Such an almost inaudible slur of words, but such an onslaught of pain that one could not neglect if they tried.

"Honey, maybe I should let the doctor talk to you. He'll be in, in a few minutes."

The woman smiled, that same warm tenderness Brooke had witnessed before. The brunette felt a rush of relief to know that there was someone in the world around her who still held some kindness within their souls. She wasn't used to seeing kindness.

"Here he is now," Susan announced, smiling that smile once more that Brooked seemed to be enamored with.

Brooke followed the woman's gaze, her own hazel irises landing on a tall, brunette man; she recognized this person, too. It was Dr. Stevens.

"Hello there, Mrs. Adams," the man spoke warmly, a friendly tone to his voice.

"You know who I am?" Brooke asked him.

"Yes, we had to check your wallet for identification. We saw several emergency contact numbers. Did you want us to call one of them for you m'am?"

"No!" Brooke said quickly. She noticed the looks she received from the doctor and nurse and quickly showed a small smile, "I mean, it's fine. I don't want to worry them."

Dr. Stevens nodded slowly, "Alright, well I don't know if you're aware of this, but-"

"I already know," Brooke cut him off, her voice nearly breaking, "I lost the baby."

A look of confusion crossed the doctor's face. He looked at the brunette lying in the hospital bed with squinted eyes.

"Actually, Mrs. Adams, quite the opposite," Dr. Stevens said to her.

Brooke looked up at him then, scrunched together brows and tearful eyes, "Excuse me?"

"Brooke, you didn't miscarry. There was a substantial amount of blood loss, which we needed to stabilize. You went into emergency surgery, we stitched you back up. You're still pregnant.

"What?"

Dr. Stevens only nodded, "Just about three weeks along."

"No! No, I can't be pregnant," Brooke cried, shaking her head. She ignored the pain in her head as she moved it back and forth in unbelieving shock.

"Miss, are you alright?" Dr. Stevens asked her cautiously, while the nurse, Susan, stepped closer to Brooke's bedside.

Brooke's tears continued, shaking her head slowly. _He_ would own her now. Forever.

She looked up at the doctor and nurse then, still quietly sobbing.

"I can't do this," she said quietly.

"I understand that this is a heavy load of information to take in. You're injured from your, accident...and you've just been informed of life changing news. It's completely normal for you to feel overwhelmed and scared," the doctor spoke to her in a calm, and quiet voice.

But Brooke only shook her head.

"No, you don't understand," she spoke softly, almost inaudibly.

"I'm sorry, miss?"

"I can't have this baby," she said, a bit louder so she was sure they'd hear her.

"M'am, I-"

"I can't continue with this pregnancy."

"Well, there are other options for you. If adoption is-"

Brooke only shook her head, "No. Not adoption."

"Brooke, I think-"

"I want an abortion. I need to have an abortion. Where do I go?"

Dr. Stevens released a deep sigh, "Mrs. Adams, I really think you should-"

"Please, please stop calling me that. Call me, Brooke."

He only nodded respectfully.

"An abortion," she repeated to her doctor, while the nurse stood by in stunned and anxious silence. "Where do I go?"

"If you truly wish to terminate the pregnancy, there are several clinics nearby, a few further out of town that perform that operation."

"I do, I want to terminate the pregnancy. I have to," she spoke through broken sobs.

She knew she had to do this. For her sake. The child's sake. If she had his baby, Brooke knew everything would turn out to be even worse. And she couldn't allow that to happen. She wouldn't allow it to happen.


	19. Truly Madly Deeply

**A/N:** Nine days later, here I am. Sorry for the slight delay, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. I may have shed a few tears while writing this, definitely a sad chapter, but I believe it is necessary and very essential. Enjoy! And please, for the love of Brucas, leave a review! Love you guys!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated to One Tree Hill, it's cast, crew; none of it. It's all Mark's. **

**XXX **

It was Tuesday, the day after New Year's Day, and a week had passed since Brooke had taken herself to the hospital.

It had been seven torturously slow days in which she had to suffer through alone. Her phone had rung off the hook constantly, but she refused to answer it unless it was Chase's personal ring tone. He'd only called her once and that was to tell her he'd be home from his business trip in another week or so.

Business trip? Brooke scoffed at the words.

Why not just say he was fucking someone else? She could care less if he satisfied his needs elsewhere, though, if she were being completely honest. She didn't give a damn, not about anything anymore.

She was numb. Hollow. Literally empty. Especially now, with the reality of her killing her own child consuming every other wakeful thought she had.

She barely ate, except for in the mornings. A bagel and a cup of coffee would be her daily consumption. It seemed to be the only thing she could eat, and keep down. And forget sleep. Every time she'd lay down, visions of Chase moving above her would seep into her brain. Or worse, she'd have flashbacks from the hospital or of going to the clinic.

When she'd gone to the clinic, just a week ago, she had needed to force herself to get out of the car. She could distinctly remember the feeling that ran through her body as her legs carried her through the entrance doors of the small, private clinic. Her heart pounding, so hard and fast that she swore anyone around her could hear it. Her hands, clammy and trembling at her sides. Her legs like jelly as she stood on shaky and unbalanced footing; she had surprised herself when she didn't fall over. She felt so weak, then, when she entered that room.

_That _room. _The _room.

She could remember the smell of cleanser, like in a hospital, when she sat on the table. Her legs found their way into the stirrups at the end of the bed, the white walls seemed to enclose her mind and the bright lights almost blinded her as she squinted in the slightest fashion at the bland ceiling above.

The memories reeling through her exhaustion-filled mind shook Brooke to her core. She could feel herself shaking, her arms crossing automatically in front of her chest, and then she felt the tears in her eyes. Before she could even think of blinking them back and forcing them to stay hidden under her eye lids, the salty drops cascaded down her face. She angrily wiped them away with the backs of her shaky hands and a grey sweater sleeve.

She hated crying. Hated showing that inkling of weakness. But it seemed to be the only thing Brooke could do. The only thing she did daily and regularly was cry. And Brooke hated that the one thing she loathed more than anything, was the one thing she found to be her only ally.

Her tears couldn't hurt her. They wouldn't smack her around. Make her bleed. Make her hurt. The tears were her only comfort. Her only feeling. The only way for Brooke to know she was still alive.

But she didn't want to be alive. She figured by this point that anything, even death, would be considerably more gratifying than enduring any more pain and heartache from her husband.

Maybe death was her only escape. Because she figured it would eventually come down to _him _or her. And when she thought about it, Brooke knew she didn't have the strength inside of her to fight anymore. She knew she'd lose.

XXX

The next day of Wednesday morning came too quickly for Brooke. She had slept all, but a few hours Somewhere in the middle of the night she found herself sitting on the window seat of the her living room bay windows. The silk drapes were drawn close so no one could see inside, but Brooke could easily look out.

As she she sat in silence, the events of the past week reeled in her head like a bad movie.

The hospital, the pregnancy, the clinic. She shook her head several times, not being able to stop another round of tears from skimming down her cheeks.

When she thought about the clinic, she realized she was doing everything completely opposite of what the physician had told her to do.

She definitely wasn't drinking plenty of fluids, wasn't eating enough healthy foods. She'd been doing laundry, and house work. Pushing furniture around, and moving heavy things that definitely weighed more than fifteen pounds. She wasn't sleeping regularly, and the stress of getting the next batch of sketches done for the new line of Clothes Over Bro's definitely couldn't be doing the brunette any good.

The only thing Brooke was doing was taking the ten-day prescribed Vitamins and antibiotics the doctor had given her. And since garbage day wasn't until that following Monday, she didn't really have a choice. She knew she would need to have all evidence of those pills gone by the time Chase came back home, otherwise all hell would break loose.

The sudden sound of her cell phone ringing made the brunette almost jump out of her skin. The blanket that was wrapped around her exposed shoulders fell to her waist as she stood from the window. She walked to the foyer table where she'd left her phone and looked at the caller I.D.

_Broody mobile calling..._

It was Lucas. But that wasn't anything new.

He called her at least four times a day, but every single time she let the call go to voice mail and then she'd delete it from her call log. She wouldn't even listen to the messages anymore. They'd all begun to sound the same.

"_Brooke, why aren't you answering? I'm worried about you. We all are. Please call me back."_

"_Brooke, please answer me. Call me back. Text me. I don't care what time it is, okay? Okay. Bye."_

"_Pretty Girl, please? Please call me back. You're not returning any of my calls or messages. I'm really scared. Please call me back, okay? Please?"_

And so on, and so forth.

Brooke could swear she felt her heart break all over again with every single call. His words from the first few messages she had listened to always lingered in the back of her mind. His voice haunting her like a shadow in the night, pleading with her. She couldn't stand it. She hated ignoring him, making him feel so worried and frightful, but she needed to keep him away. It's just the way things needed to be.

But she missed him. That much she was sure of, even if she felt clueless about anything else. And every time she thought of him, her mind would take her back to Nathan and Haley's Christmas Eve party. She knew that, that night, when he followed her into the bathroom, had been one of her greatest nights. One of her favorites.

She closed her eyes at just the thought of that encounter. How she had launched herself into his chest and he accepted her, with no expectations. The way his arms wrapped around her, and sure she felt loved, but she felt safe. It was a feeling she missed truly, madly, deeply.

More tears escaped her closed eyes, making new tread marks down her face. She didn't even bother to wipe them away this time. What was the point? She'd only end up crying again anyway.

Her phone rang again, she looked down.

_Broody mobile calling..._

She pushed ignore.

Let it go to voice mail and then delete.

But she cried more, just as predicted.

"Lucas," she cried out, a mumbled two syllables. A name that left her lips in a broken, heart wrenching sob before she retreated back into the living room. She let herself fall into the plushness of the leather couch, phone still in hand as her body curled into a ball. Her legs tight to her chest, one hand clasping a wad of t-shirt that covered her stomach, and the other clinging tight to her cellular device.

She knew with one push of a button, one click-over, he'd be there with her. Cradling her, kissing her hair and rubbing gentle patterns on her back. Holding her tight against him, with both arms wound around her until she fell asleep.

But she couldn't find the courage to push that one single button.

Things would end up complicated. And messy. Scarier than they've ever been. Than they were right now.

She began to tremble harder, her sobs becoming louder and more painful as she cried out his name again, "Lucas! Broody, please..."

She wasn't sure how much of this pain and suffering she could take as she felt that familiar ache in her chest. As she felt the sting of guilt and knew her heart was bleeding.

Truly. Madly. Deeply.


	20. Beautiful Disaster

**A/N:** Okay, guys. Here is the next chapter and it's another sad, but necessary one. I hope you like it, and hopefully it doesn't seem as though I'm moving too fast. Please leave a review, especially for this chapter. I'm anxious and nervous to find out what you all think of this one.

*****Please read!***** If any of my readers are on Twitter, please don't hesitate to add me on there! My user name is **mashleigh323**. I'd love to chat with you lovely people. I like to chat about my fics, get suggestions and opinions on them, and I love to talk to new people. So, follow me! Maybe I'll follow you back. ;)

**Opening lyrics are from "Beautiful Disaster," by Jon McLaughlin; credit goes to him for a beautifully epic song. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated to One Tree Hill, it's cast, crew; none of it. It's all Mark's. **

**XXX**

_She would change everything for happy ever after.  
Caught in the in between of beautiful disaster,  
She just needs someone to take her home.  
_

The next week seemed to zoom on by for Brooke. Like time moved at incredible speed on purpose just to spite her. She dreaded knowing that tomorrow Chase would return home. She feared it more than anything.

Since that Wednesday morning she had barely left the living room. She took refuge on the couch, a blanket wrapped loosely around her tiny, petite body as she stayed immobile, knees bent into a tight fetal position.

She didn't want to move. The exhaustion she'd been carrying around, along with the stress and the hell that is her life, had finally begun to take it's gruesome toll on her. Her dull, hazel eyes stared blankly out in front of her as she stayed huddled in the body of the sofa. Her head scrunched deeply into a pillow, some loose hair from her pony tail lingering in her face, but she was too tired to do anything about it.

Her body was exhausted, her mind was shot, and all she wanted to do was disappear. She was thankful when her wish was granted, though. Within moments, before she could stop it, her tired body took on a mind of its' own and she was unconscious in a deeply dark slumber.

XXX

A few hours later, Brooke was woken by a loud knocking coming from the front door. However, the knocking sounded more like someone was trying to kick it down. The startled brunette slowly stood from the couch on wobbly knees, her heart pounding as she made her way to the foyer. She stayed in the hall, her eyes on the front door and jumped once more when the knocking continued. She walked towards the door, a trembling hand reaching for the handle.

"W-who is it? W-who's there?" She called out, her voice nearly cracking.

"Brooke! It's Lucas, open the door!"

She couldn't describe how wonderful his voice sounded from the other side of the door. She released a deep sigh of relief before she moved to unlock it, then swung it open halfway.

The contrition in her chest intensified as she looked at him and saw the look of worry reflecting out from them.

"Luke," she spoke softly, barely audible even.

He immediately rushed towards her, closing the door behind him before he engulfed her into his arms. She couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face at the feel of his arms around her. She moved her own around his waist, basking in the safe calm that washed over her.

After a few moments, his embrace became too tight for her. She winced, still in so much pain.

"Too tight. It hurts," she breathed into his neck.

He released her a second later after hearing her words and pulled back to look at her. He kept one of her hands held in his own.

"Where the hell have you been, Brooke? What's going on?" He wasted no time in asking her the tough questions.

"Lucas, I-"

"Don't even think of giving me that lame bullshit work excuse, Brooke. I'm not buying it. No one is."

She pulled her hand out of his grasp roughly, and took a step back before turning and walking into the kitchen. Lucas wasted no time in following after her.

She stood behind the counter, and he walked around it to stand directly in front of her. It didn't take him long to notice her quivering lip or shaking hands as she tried to steady her balance.

"Brooke," he called out to her. His voice so quiet and tender. He saw her close her eyes, almost as if she was taking in and engraving the moment in her brain. Lucas squinted his brows in his usual brooding fashion, confusion clouding his eyes.

He called her name again, and when she opened her eyes he saw the tears residing within them. He moved closer to her, grabbed a gentle hold of her hand and pulled her away from the counter towards him.

"Brooke?" He whispered. When she didn't answer or look up at him, he moved his hand towards her face. He swallowed back a gulp of air and recoiled his hand when the brunette woman flinched away from him, still not making eye contact.

"Please, don't."

Brooke's words were another mix of nearly inaudible syllables. Her voice so strained and tired, but Lucas could hear the terror behind them; it worried him even more.

He let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and moved towards the brunette. He reached out a hand towards her once more, and placed a finger under her chin. He lifted her jaw slowly so that she was looking at him, only to be greeted by more tears in her eyes. Her tears soon fell, making their way down Brooke's cheek. Lucas knew at that moment, something was terribly wrong. The worry in him became a mix of fear and anxiety as he looked at her.

"Why did you flinch?"

It was the only thing he thought of to ask. The one thing he wanted to know now, more than anything.

"I, y-you just startled me. You moved so quickly, I, I-I just reacted." The lie came quickly, rolling out of her mouth smoothly.

"Okay," he nodded slowly, her eyes looking at him with frantic fear. "Now, tell me the truth."

Her eyes widened, he knew he'd caught her.

"That is the truth," she told him quietly.

He was about to confront the lie, but then something caught his eye. He squinted his eyes, noticing something under her chin. He thought it might have been dirt, a mark she'd gotten from cleaning, or something.

Or something.

His eyes widened, stepping closer to her. Their faces were only several inches away. His voice was quiet, and ice-like when he spoke.

"What is that on your neck? Under your chin?" It wasn't a question; she could hear the demanding tone in his voice, but she couldn't tell him.

"Lucas, I don't know what you're talking about," she snickered, making it seem as though he was crazy and only seeing things.

She took a step back, trying to distant herself from him, but he followed her, knowing it was a bruise on the underside of her neck. He tried to grab onto her hand again, but she pulled back, so he reached for her arm. He held a fistful of her shirt in his hands, his grip on the fabric forcing it away from her skin. Then he saw a bruise on her shoulder and he nearly tripped over his feet as he stumbled back, disbelieving and in shock.

Her name fell from his lips in a low whisper, but she still easily heard him. She stayed still where she stood. Afraid to move, but she knew she had to say something. Anything to sway his opinion and the thoughts she was sure were reeling through his mind.

"Lucas, it's nothing," she told him, forcing a smile.

He looked at her with sad, grey-blue eyes, tears of his own beginning to form.

"Look me in the eyes and say that. Say it with a smile, a real smile," he said to her in a quiet tone.

She only shook her head and sighed, "Lucas, I-"

"Damn it, Brooke!" He yelled this time, immediately regretting it when Brooke jumped and took several steps back.

He realized now that it truly was just an instinctive reaction. A defense mechanism she had picked up.

He stepped forward and before she could blink he was already in front of her. Hands on her shoulders, lightly holding her in front of him.

"Who did this to you?" He asked her.

"Lucas-"

"Was it Chase?" But he already knew. The look of fear that still rested in her eyes only confirmed it.

He sighed, looking down at the floor.

"He didn't mean it."

His head quickly shot up, his eyes finding hers in seconds and he wanted to scream.

"Did he tell you that? Did he apologize? Bring you flowers and say he'd never do it again?"

She didn't reply, just looked at him with a sad and empty expression.

"Did he?" He asked again.

"Lucas, you don't understand-"

"Understand what, Brooke? Understand how a man could grab a woman so hard she bruises? Because you're right, I don't fucking understand that," he told her, keeping his voice somewhat quiet as to not scare her again. "What else has he done, Brooke? Hit you, pushed you?"

"Lucas, please-"

"No, come on, I want to see. What else has he done?"

He reached for her shirt and pulled at it, but Brooke jumped away and took several steps back. He quickly followed after her when she retreated further into the kitchen. When he reached her, he grabbed for her long-sleeve shirt again. He lifted it to expose her skin, only to find several more bruises on each side of her stomach. She fought against him, trying to pull herself out of the blonde man's grasp, but couldn't do so when he trapped her in a corner of the kitchen.

She screamed then, a strangled sob that mixed with her fallen tears. She was shaking as he continued pulling at her blouse, not fully understanding what his actions meant to the broken brunette.

When his hands touched the waist band of her sweat pants to follow the line of bruising, Brooke's hands flew to his and tried to push them away.

"No!" She screamed again.

He needed to see, though. He needed to see what that bastard had done to her. She screamed again.

"No, please! Please, don't do this..."

In a split second she pulled back as quickly as her weak body allowed her to and stepped back. Her back hit the wall and she fell, slithering down it in a tearful, terrified mess. She continued to sob, and plead with him.

"Please, don't do this. Don't hurt me," her sobs came out in strangled hiccups, and her hands flew to cover her face in fear.

Lucas stared down at her. The impact of what was happening only then beginning to dawn on him. She thought he was trying to hurt her? That he was trying to force himself-

He couldn't even finish the thought, it disgusted him so greatly.

He knelt down in front of the brunette, her sobs killing a piece of him inside. He could never hurt her like that. And then he realized that Chase already had.

He moved closer then, pulling his legs out from under him to sit next to the still crying girl in front of him. She was huddled in the corner, knees pulled to her chest and her hands still covering her face. She was trembling so hard.

He reached his arm out and slowly advanced his hand towards her. When his fingertips touched the top of her knee, she flinched again. This time a whimper escaped her lips, almost as if she was anticipating what he was going to do. She just didn't know that she had anticipated wrong, that he wasn't trying to hurt her.

He pulled his hand away from her knee and reached upwards towards her face. Ignoring her restraint, he pulled her hands away and held them in his palm. He tried to hold her still, to calm her shaking bones. When he looked at her face, her eyes were squeezed so tightly together that Lucas thought she would pop a blood vessel.

He released her hands, moving an arm around her back and pulled her towards him, even though she was still sobbing.

"Brooke," he whispered, his arms wrapping around her and holding her close against his chest, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wasn't...I didn't know. I would never hurt you. Not like that. I'd kill myself before I ever raised a hand to you, or to any woman. I'm not going to hurt you, Brooke. I promise."

Her sobs continued, but her shaking calmed slightly. She turned in his arms, resting her head against Lucas' chest. They sat there in the corner of the kitchen. Brooke was nestled between Lucas' legs, both of his arms wrapped protectively around her and her arms now hung lazily around his waist. Her knees were still pulled up to her chest, though not as tightly and they just stayed there, wrapped up in one another like a human ball.

He heard her mumble something incoherent into his shirt-clad chest. He moved his arms around her gently, one hand on the small of her back while the other held one of her hands in his. He laced their fingers together, and rested his cheek against the side of her head.

"What did you say?" He asked her softly.

She mumbled again and he still didn't hear her.

"I can't hear you, Brooke. You gotta sit up, or talk louder," he told her.

"I said, you should leave," she said to him.

He shook his head against her hair. "I'm not going anywhere, Brooke."

"But-"

"No," he told her, "I need answers, Brooke. What else has he done?"

"Luke-"

"Tell me. Please, Brooke. Please talk to me."

He was pleading with her now. She knew the secret was out. She knew she had to tell him or else he would never leave her alone. And she knew he wouldn't keep it to himself when he did leave. That Chase would find out she told their secret. She knew she'd be dead by tomorrow night.

So, she figured what the hell?

"He hit me," she told Lucas quietly, and she felt him go rigid behind her. "He beat me, and forced me to-"

She stopped then.

"It's okay. You can tell me," he assured her with soft words.

She began to sob once more, her words coming out in stuttering hiccups. "H-he forced...forced me t-to have sex. And..."

She stopped then. He could hear her breathing in deeply and then releasing the sighs of breath, trying to find a normal rhythm, but always coming up short.

"It's okay. What else?"

"I was p-p-pregnant, Luke."

He felt his jaw tense, scared for what he thought she was going to say. What he assumed had happened.

"And?"

"I ended it. I couldn't have his baby, Lucas. I killed my baby," she cried into his chest, still. He could feel the tears dampen his shirt and his jaw tensed at the realization of what Brooke had done. His assumption had been correct.

"Brooke," he started, deeply breathing before he continued, "We need to get you out of here."

Brooke sat up quickly, then, staring him in the face. Her broken eyes and deeply tormenting stare broke Lucas' heart. All he wanted to do was pull her back into him and hold her.

"No, no if...if I leave...I can't leave. No."

"Brooke, I'm not going to let him hurt you again. Do you understand me?" Lucas told her, holding the right side of her face with his left palm.

"He's not going to hurt me again. He won't. I...I'll talk to him when he comes home and w-we'll talk and we'll sort it all out. He loves me, I know he loves me. We'll work it out."

"Brooke, you can't run from this."

"I'm not running," she shook her head, "I'll fix it. I promise. You can...you can go, and when he comes home I'll talk to him and I'll fix it."

Lucas looked at her with sympathetic eyes, "Brooke, you can't fix this."

"Then let me talk to him first," Brooke told him, looking at him with her still tearful eyes.

"No," he shook his head this time, "I'm not letting that happen. I'm taking you out of here tonight. You can stay at my house for as long as you need, okay?"

Brooke shook her head again, "No. No, Lucas. I won't leave him. Not until I talk to him. He'll change. He will, I know he will."

"I won't let you do that. Not for him, Brooke. I want to kill him for what he's put you through, and you're sitting here feeding me this line of bull about giving him the benefit of the doubt. Brooke, he hit you! He raped you, and got you pregnant and left you with no choice, but to abort your baby. Why would you want to give a piece of shit like that, the benefit of the doubt?"

His tone of voice began to grow louder, and he felt Brooke tense in his arms.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice," he told her softly, still looking directly into her eyes, "But I don't think you should do this. I don't want you to do this, Brooke."

"You don't know him like I do, though," Brooke spoke with a gentle quietness in her tone, "Please, Luke. Please, if you care about me, let me talk to him. Please?"

He stared at her and she stared back with the same pleading gaze that he held in his own eyes. He didn't know why, but he couldn't say no. He could never say no to her, not back in high school, or a year ago, or right now when her life was resting in the palm of his hands.

And then she said the words that he knew he wouldn't be able to ignore, even if his own life depended on it.

"If you love me, if you ever loved me, then you'll let me do this," she whispered to him, "Trust me."

Those words echoed in his mind, they snickered at him with their own elusive meaning and before he could stop himself or refuse, he nodded his head.


	21. Red

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I know it's been a bit of a wait, but I'm back with a new chapter for all of you beautiful people. I know a lot of you were worried about the way the last chapter ended, but I assure you everything will work out the way it is supposed to, the way I've outlined it. Now, with that, I must warn you now that this chapter is not pleasant. It is violent and derogatory, and some of you might hate me a little bit by the end, but again, I promise everything will work out. Just be patient, and stick with me and you shall be happy. Promise! Now, onto the story. Please leave me a review. I love them. ;)

Opening lyrics are credited to Cyndi Lauper, for "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun."

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated to One Tree Hill, it's cast, crew; none of it. It's all Mark's. **

**XXX**

_Some boys take a beautiful girl,  
And hide her _

_away from the rest of the world._

It was Thursday.

Chase would be home soon. In fact, he'd be pulling up any moment. And Brooke was scared endlessly.

Lucas had called her so many times since he'd left yesterday afternoon that she was half tempted to just turn her phone off altogether. But she knew if she did that he'd just be kicking down her door again.

She was sitting in the living room. Hands trembling as she wrung them together, cracked her knuckles in distaste; she never cracked her knuckles. She was just nervous and scared. Slow, shaky breaths escaped past her lips as she tried to regulate her ridiculously uneven heartbeat.

Her head snapped at lightening speed towards the front hallway when she heard a car door shut.

Chase was home.

He entered the house moments later, walking in through the front door. He placed his briefcase and suitcase down onto the floor next to the foyer table.

"Brooke!" He immediately called for her and she obediently appeared.

"Hi, how was your trip?" She asked him, managing to put a small smile on her face.

"It was alright. How was everything here? You didn't get into any trouble while I was gone, did you?" He asked her.

"No, no everything was fine. Barely left," she told him. It's not like it was a lie.

"Good," he smirked, "Come here."

He wasted no time in pulling her into him, his arms moving right around her waist. He held her close against him, his lips quickly moving to her neck.

"Chase, wait," she said to him, trying to push him back. And just like every other time, he didn't budge.

He groaned into her neck and bit down onto her skin, just like he did every other time.

"I missed you," he muttered.

_'Yeah, sure you did.'_

She knew otherwise.

But she couldn't stop him when he pulled away from her, grabbed her hand into his and pulled her upstairs. He led her to their bedroom and just like every other time, he had his way with her.

**XXX**

It hurt like hell.

The sex.

The doctor had said no sex until at least four weeks after the procedure and only if she physically felt up to it.

It had only been two weeks since she had been to the clinic, and she had not felt physically up to it.

Chase had changed into some jeans and a t-shirt after he'd finished, and had gone downstairs to get a beer.

Brooke stayed upstairs in their bedroom. She took her time while slipping on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. The pain was too much. It felt like her insides were ripping apart again. It was the same feeling she'd felt when she'd gone to the hospital just several weeks ago. But she'd learn to deal with the pain a long time ago. Ignore it, even.

The sound of the phone ringing tore her from her thoughts. She walked towards the portable on the nightstand, but by the time she'd reached it, it had stopped ringing.

She didn't know Chase had already picked it up downstairs.

**XXX**

"_Hi, I'm trying to reach Brooke Adams."_

"Well, I'm her husband, Chase. Is there something I could help you with?"

"_Oh, well, good afternoon Mr. Adams. I'm just calling to remind Brooke of her two-week check-up."_

"Two-week check-up?"

"_Yes, sir. She was supposed to come in this morning, but I think she might have forgotten."_

"I'm sorry, but check-up for what exactly?"

"_The termination, sir? Of the pregnancy. I-"_

But he stopped listening.

All he saw was red.

**XXX**

When she walked out of their master bathroom, she saw him standing in front of the bed. He had a perplexed look on his face. A thinking gaze was lain deep into his eyes. A look that was so unlike him.

"Chase?" She called softly, getting his attention.

But then wished with everything she had that she hadn't done exactly that. When he looked at her, his dark eyes terrified her. More so than they had ever scared her before. She was so unsure of what to expect, and then he spoke.

"A nurse from the Women's Free Clinic in Charlotte just called for you. Apparently you missed your appointment this morning."

And then she ran.

She turned for the door and rushed into the hallway, heading for the stairs, but he was right behind her. He reached her in seconds. He grabbed her by the back of her head, harshly holding a fistful of her dark hair in his hand. He didn't even hesitate when he pushed her backwards and practically threw her against the wall. Her head was only centimeters from colliding with a glass picture frame.

"Chase, please-"

Her plea was silenced when he raised his hand and slapped her hard against her cheek, her skin instantly turning a flushed shade of pink.

"You were pregnant!" He shouted at her. The anger in his voice like venom, like something she'd never heard before. He was outraged. Indignant and fuming. Like a beehive that an unwary child would provoke with a stick.

He slapped her again, the force of the blow causing her face to thrash to one side. She didn't even try to stop herself from falling down to the floor, but before she reached the carpet Chase grabbed her by the hair again and pulled her to her feet. He pushed her against the wall, his hands holding her up by her shoulders. His rough grasp held tight to her flesh.

"You were fucking pregnant! And you ended it?" His words cut through her, as if she didn't already feel enough guilt as it was. He raised his arm once more with his hand curled into a fist, and then his knuckles collided with her jaw.

He hit her again, this time square in the nose. He heard a crack, but didn't care as he watched her fall to the floor. He laughed, entertained, as she got to her knees and tried to crawl shakily across the floor.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, still on her knees. She was just two feet from the top of the stairs.

She flinched when he snickered at her. "You're sorry? You're fucking sorry? You're a stupid whore! You're good for nothing."

He followed after her, and before she knew what hit her, he lifted his leg and a boot-clad foot kicked in her in her stomach. Kicked her hard and she fell over on her back. Then he kicked her again. And again. She was on her side, lying in a curled up ball clutching her stomach and side with both hands.

She could barely breathe. She was practically hyperventilating as she laid motionlessly on the carpeted floor.

When she opened her eyes moments later, he was standing over her. One leg was on each side of her midsection and his face was hovering over hers as he bent forward.

He reached down and grabbed her by the shoulders again. He ignored her cries and whimpers of pain as he forced her to stand on her feet.

"You're going to regret this, you stupid fucking cunt! I swear, if you think this is bad then you haven't seen anything yet," he spoke quietly, her face inches away from his. He could feel her trembling in his arms and he laughed again.

His hard knuckles clashed with her jaw, then he cracked her again and then once more.

Then before he knew what had come over him, the back of his hand slammed over her face and across her cheek. She fell backwards instantaneously and tumbled down the stairs. He stood for a moment, at the very top looking down at her. She laid lifelessly on the hardwood floor of the foyer.

He swallowed back a gulp of air and then rushed down the stairs. He stood over her for a moment, his hand covered her mouth and he felt the slightest of breath hit his palm. And then he was gone.

**XXX**

The doorbell rang incessantly. One, two, three...six times.

When no one answered he let himself in, surprised to find the door unlocked. And when he walked inside Lucas couldn't have braced himself for the sight he saw. In fact, no one could have.

Brooke was in the middle of the floor, laid on her side. He didn't even know if she was still breathing. She wasn't moving. All he could see was the blood on her face, the small pool of it under her head.

All he saw was red.


	22. Important

**A/N:** I am so very and deeply sorry for making all of you amazing readers wait so long for an update. I've been crazy busy these past few months. With school, work, getting into a car accident and I just came back from a two week trip to Wilmington, North Carolina. I've just kind of put my writing on the back burner, and not just for FanFiction, but for my novel and everything else as well.

I am going to try my very hardest to get some updates done this weekend. I make no promises because I don't want to let any of you down more so than I already have. But I am back! **This story is NOT over** and I love each and every single one of you so much. Your support means more than you will ever understand.

Feel free to review with questions, comments. If you could though, please **do not** PM me as I usually don't check my inbox unless I'm actually logged in on here on my lap top. You can email me directly at _**mashleigh323 gmail . com**_. Or you can find me on _**Twitter**_, (_**my penname is my username**_).

Big hugs to **dianehermans** and** stagediva23**. Thank-you for everything. xoxo

Much love,  
Morgan


	23. Major News

Hello everyone!

It has been far too long, and I am so sorry for that. No excuses, just the honest truth that life got in the way. I'm sad to tell all of you that I do not have an update for you, and I will be taking this story and my other fic, Flawed Reality, off of this website as there are legal matters involved. I'm in the process of editing both Rescue Me and Flawed Reality for publication and they cannot remain online.

Words cannot describe how truly grateful I am for each and every single one of you. Hopefully all goes well with this process and my final gift of gratitude can be a completed novel. I hope to hear from all of you, whether in a review or a PM. If any of you are on Twitter you can follow me; my handle is "mashleigh323". If any of you are interested in staying in touch, as I will not be on here too often, PM me for my email address. I don't want to lose touch with any of you.

Thank you again a million times over. I would never have been able to reach this point in my life with out each of you.

I love you all so dearly.

Always,

Morgan


End file.
